My Stone Cold Heart
by eb70792
Summary: Bella's living the life in NY until shes forced to move to Forks So what happens when dark parts from her past resurface, will the Cullens be able to save her before it's too late? OOC and swearing, be warned. ON HOLD- being rewritten.
1. Happy Freaking Birthday

It was now two in the morning and I was sitting with my friends in a club in New York celebrating my seventeenth birthday

**Before you read this I have a couple things to say**

**1.) Renee and Phil don't know each other yet, that will happen later on**

**2.) The characters are major OOC, but truthfully that's the only way I can write when it comes to this story**

**3.) Please let me know whet you think. Any other Q's ask me**

**1. Happy Freaking Birthday**

It was now two in the morning and I was sitting with my friends in a club in New York celebrating my seventeenth birthday. Glasses clinked together, the bass from the music practically shook the building, and bodies swayed to the beat or they were just too intoxicated to stand upright.

"To Bella!" Kelsey shouted as she held up her glass filled with champagne, I raised my glass to meet hers along with several of the other girls.

"Happy birthday Bells." Riley slurred, she had had one drink too many. I sipped on my martini and talked with my friends until my phone started buzzing. I flipped it open and read the text from Renee: Where are you?!

Oops, curfew was at midnight which made me over two hours late, I would be in so much trouble. Not to mention the fact that I was drunk, which was totally illegal and I was well aware of that. It wasn't that hard to get into a club when you had a fake ID and people who worked at the clubs didn't care as long as they didn't get caught admitting minors, though.

I typed in a quick reply on my Blackberry, explaining that I would be home as soon as I could.

"Well girls even though I really, really don't want to do this, I gotta go." I said as I stood up and wobbled slightly from the buzz I was receiving from the alcohol I had consumed.

"No Bella, you can't go home yet. The real party hasn't even started yet." Kelsey said as she grabbed on to my arm to steady herself.

"Sorry Kelso, but if I don't go Renee's gonna low a gasket." I explained as I grabbed my clutch and walked out of the club into the cool Manhattan air. I stood on the sidewalk and flagged down a cab. I told the cabby the directions and relaxed into my seat, trying to make up an excuse so Renee wouldn't kill me.

The cab pulled up in front of our condo and I grudgingly made my way out. I walked past the doorman, who gave me a glance full of pity and distaste and continued to the elevator. I hit the button for the penthouse and waited impatiently for the doors to open to my floor.

When the doors opened I made my way into our penthouse and tried to get into my room without being caught, that didn't work out to well.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you come over here this instant!" Renee shouted. Too loud! My head was pounding already and she was just adding on to the pain. I stumbled over to the couch and sprawled myself on it. I looked up at Renee, who had her hands on her hips tapping her toes and lips pulled into a taut line.

"Okay, now that I'm comfortable continue on." I said

"Isabella do you have any idea how late it is, and how worried I was about you?" she asked angrily.

"I'd say it's about two thirty and as for anger I'd guess you were about a six on that scale." I said as I sat up

"That's it! I've had enough with your attitude! I really didn't want to do this, but I'm sending you to Forks to live with your dad. I think having a father figure in your life would do you good, the fact that he's also a police officer might come in handy too." She said exasperated

I sat there frozen; my mind couldn't form any coherent thoughts, except that I was being sent away to live in Hell, permanently. NO, No, no this was not happening. It couldn't be! How could she send me to that depressing little town that _she _took _me _away from? What could I have done that was that bad? Sure I usually come home drunk or high but seriously Forks? That would have been expectable punishment if I had murdered some one but just for one night of partying?

"Mom please don't do this to me. Please, I'll straighten up and be good. Please don't send me there." I begged tears were welling up in my eyes now.

"Isabella, you should have thought through your actions before this. I really didn't want to do this but your behavior leaves me no choice."

"Yeah right, you just want me gone so you can screw around with your boyfriends without worrying about me interrupting!" I yelled as I ran out of the living room and into my bedroom, hearing my mother (if you can call her that) yell out "That's not true!"

I slammed the door and dove on the bed while crying my eyes out. How could she do this to me? I sat up and pulled the pillow up to my chest, glaring out the window. I heard a knock at my door and than Renee walked in, carrying a tray with cookies and milk. Oh sure act all 'good parent' on me now. God she's such a June Cleaver.

"What?" I snarled at her, my nostrils were flaring and I wanted to hit something so badly.

"Bella, I'm sorry but I really think you need to do this. It could help, I just can't have my seventeen-year-old daughter running around the city partying and getting drunk." She said in a motherly tone, acting as if she cared.

"Whatever. Look I'm just gonna try and get some rest, okay?" I said as I got up off the bed and went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas. There was no use in arguing with her right now. I went into my bathroom and turned the water on to where it was almost boiling and got in the shower.

I massaged the shampoo into my hair and attempted to just forget that I was being sent to Hell, but that's a difficult task to accomplish. All I could think was: happy freaking birthday Bella and Way to go Renee, you just gave your daughter the worst present in the history of birthdays.

I got out and wrapped a towel around me before my feet hit the freezing tile floor. I stared into the mirror and the vision reflected back wasn't pretty. My makeup, which I had forgotten to take off before I got in the shower, was smeared down my face leaving ugly black streaks. My hair was tangled and wild, and my eyes were puffy and red from crying.

I ran a brush through my hair and threw it up in a ponytail, before removing all traces of makeup. When I exited the bathroom I wasn't surprised to find Renee sitting on my bed with a pile of suitcases next to her.

"You should start packing, your flight's tomorrow night." She said softly while looking down. God, will she give up on acting like she's oh so sorry. I know she's not; she's probably jumping for joy in her head right now.

I nodded, unable to speak to her right now, and went into my closet and started pulling out clothes. I was in the middle of my walk in closet when I felt Renee come up from behind me and hug me.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry it's just…" she started but I cut her off

"Don't worry _mom" _I sneered the word in her face, which made her flinch, "I'll be out of your hair soon enough, so you can drop the act." Okay so I know that was really mean, but I'm not the one who's sending her only daughter to live in some hell hole.

I started pulling things out of my closet and shoving them into the suitcases. I packed all of my winter wear, some jean skirts, t-shirts, and pretty much everything else. I didn't know if after this little experiment I would actually want to return here so I packed as much as I could.

In the end I had to sit on one of my suitcases to get it to close, I had five bags and a carry-on bag all packed up. With that done I jumped onto my bed and wiggled my way under the covers. I pulled on my gel eye mask and turned off the lights.

The last thought I had before I fell into a restless sleep was, tomorrow's going to be pure hell.

**Okay so that was kinda the intro, tell me whatcha think and if I should carry on. I know there are a lot of stories out there like this one so I wasn't sure if I should continue, you let me know. So R&R**

**Peace, ERIN**


	2. Oh My God

Okay so I think I need to clear some stuff up before we continue

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've been on Spring Break so I've been relaxing by the pool at my hotel. But yeah even vacation can't keep me away from writing, but I have to say Bella's Big Brother is my main priority so I'll update this one when I can.**

**Okay so I think I need to clear some stuff up before we continue.**

**Yes, the Cullens will be vampires (my first vamp story)**

**Renee and Charlie are loaded! Renee is just more flamboyant with her cash while Charlie prefers to live modestly. There, so let's continue**

**2. Oh My God! **

I woke up to the clattering of Maria's heels on the marble floor. Marie was our maid, and practically a second mother to me, at times she cared more fro me than Renee did. Maria walked through my door and placed a tray on my bedside table then went to open the blinds. I looked over to the tray on saw a glass filled with a thick red liquid.

"It helps with hangovers." Maria said as she walked out of the room wearing a sympathetic smile. She was so much nicer than our previous maids, most of them would have just said "Don't throw up, because I'll be the one who has to clean it up." See how sweet they are.

I reached over and grabbed the glass, hesitantly I took a sip.  
"Ugh, that's disgusting!" I said as I ran to the bathroom to rinse out my mouth. After getting rid of the awful taste I put my hair into the rollers, not the small ones but the big ones you see in old movies.

While waiting until I could take them out I put on my makeup and searched my closet for something to wear today. I settled on a pair of faded jeans and a blue shirt from Element that had two pockets on the front, cute. I put on my silver ballet flats and walked back into the bathroom.

I pulled out the rollers and ran my fingers through my hair quickly; I brushed my teeth and then threw all my bathroom stuff into one of my suitcases that wasn't filled to the top yet. I glanced over at the clock 2:30, I had to be to the airport at five. I sighed and rolled my luggage out of my room and left it by the door that leads out to the elevator.

I went into the kitchen and fumbled around until I found a bag of chips and a coke. I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, sighing heavily.

"What's wrong dear?" Maria asked

"I don't want to go to Forks, I want to stay here." I pouted

Maria wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"I know dear, but who knows maybe you'll enjoy it there more than you think." She said and than walked away. The way she said that left me wondering, her tone made it sound as if she was expecting for something to happen to me. Did she know something? I decided to blow it off and picked up the stereo remote. _Face Down_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus flowed throughout the house as I tried to find something to occupy my time with.

I was going to call some friends, but then I would have to explain that I was being exiled to Forks and that would bring on a whole other round of questions. Around 4:30 Renee arrived home from the studio (she's a designer) and had the bellhop load my entire luggage into the cab.

I was standing on the sidewalk in front of the place that used to be home, and waited for them to finish loading everything into the taxi. Renee had given me a hug and said how sorry she was and how much she would miss me (bullshit), and then I was on my way to the airport, on my way to hell.

I went through security and had my bags checked and then was sent to my gate to wait until we were allowed on the plane. I was sitting in one of the hideously uncomfortable chairs when I saw a guy who looked about eighteen with brown shaggy hair that covered one eye, he was wearing a Hollister shirt and faded jeans with holes in them. He was pretty hot.

He smiled at me and I did the same, maybe this plane ride wouldn't be that bad. Unfortunately all hopes were lost when some blonde walked up and started kissing him. I turned my attention back to my magazine and waited to board.

Finally they called for us to board the plane. I handed my ticket to the flight attendant and walked to my seat. While waiting for the plane to light off I pulled out my Ipod and tried to drown myself in music.

"Hey." I heard a voice say; I turned in my seat and saw a boy who looked about sixteen with black hair that went down past his ears, and really bad acne.

"Hi." I said quickly and turned my attention to the view outside my window. Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me. I chanted over and over in my head.

"So where you headed?" Acne man asked

"Forks." I said dryly

"You mean that little depressing town with a population of like fifteen?" He asked, astonished

"Yeah, or you could just call it Hell, that doesn't take as long to say." I retorted, he blew off my pissed off tone and continued

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a town like that?"

"Learning how to be a 'good girl'" I said and added quotation marks with my fingers. He laughed

"What made you such a bad girl?"

"Sorry, but that information is confidential and I'm not telling you." I said

"Oh so it's that bad, huh?" he asked and I nodded. "So what's your name anyway?" he asked after a moment

"I'm," I hesitated, thinking it over "Amber." I lied, who knows he might be some freak stalker, I laughed inwardly. Like that kid would actually be smart enough to figure out where exactly I am, he doesn't even know how to flirt. How sad.

"Cool I'm Cody." He said I nodded again trying to put an end to this conversation by showing just how uninterested I was. He must have taken the hint because he turned his attention to a Star Wars book, nerd.

The whole flight I though of ways to get Charlie to let me go home sooner. The only thing I could think of was I would play the innocent card and get him to believe that last night was just a one time thing and that I'm not like that. Then he could tell Renee that I had changed and I would be on a plane back to New York. Now that I had my plan all I had to do was put it in action.

Eventually our plane landed in the teeny tiny airport of Port Angeles, I swear I could fit this place in my condo back in New York. Pathetic! I grabbed my luggage and walked towards the doors, where Renee said Charlie would be waiting. I spotted a short and stubby man with brown balding hair, wearing a jacket that said: FORKS POLICE CHIEF. Oh boy looks like I found Charlie.

"Char-dad, hi." I said awkwardly, Renee had told me not to call him Charlie, but it didn't feel right calling him dad.

"Hey there kiddo." He said. Was he serious? Kiddo? What the hell's up with that?

"How's everything been?" he asked. I could tell he was uncomfortable due to the fact he was practically squirming every time I looked at him. Man up Charlie, god wasn't he supposed to be a cop?

"It's been good." If you don't count being thrown out of your house and sent to live with some guy you don't even know, than yeah its okay.

"That's nice, how's Renee?"

"She's doing well; her business is starting to become pretty popular." That was actually true; her design company had become very busy with the annual winter ball one of the hotels in Manhattan hosted every year. A lot of people were in the need of gowns and Renee's eccentric style brought a lot of people to her shop.

"Good, good. So how about we get you home now." He said and started walking towards the glass doors. Home? What home? My home was back in New York, thousands of miles away from this place. I nodded instead of voicing my thoughts, knowing that it wouldn't help a bit with the whole innocent thing. He grabbed two of the suitcases that were sitting by my feet and tried to help carry them.

"God and I thought Renee always brought a lot when we traveled. I'd have to say you've got her beat by one suitcase." He laughed and I joined in trying to be kind though that really wasn't my kind of humor.

"You could just have the valet bring your car up so it would be easier to load all of my stuff in." I said

"There isn't a valet here." He said

"What airport doesn't have a valet?" I asked incredulously

"Obviously this one, but I will bring the car around so you can just stay here and I'll be back in a minute." He said and then walked off to the parking lot. I pulled out my nail filer and worked on my nails until a car with red and blue stripes on it stopped in front of me. Oh my god! Charlie was sitting behind the hideous car, no it wasn't a car it was a police cruiser. Oh my God! There is no way in _this_ hell I'm driving this to school.

Charlie popped the trunk open and loaded my stuff in then we were on our way towards his house.

When we pulled up in the driveway I was sure this was a joke. The house was so small. How could Renee have lasted here for as long as she had? She's always loved expensive things, it's impossible to even try to think that she could have lived here.

I took up as much of my luggage as I could to my room but had to make two trips to get it all up there. My room was microscopically small; I could barely fit all of my baggage in there. Charlie had graciously left me alone to unpack, ha! I bet he just wanted to get away from me.

I unpacked everything, stuffing things where ever I could fit them and then sat on my bed looking at the pitiful place that would now have to be my room.

"Bella could you come here for a moment?" I hear Charlie yell from downstairs. I got up off my bed and carefully maneuvered my way through the maze of suitcases and down the stairs to where Charlie was standing.

"Yeah?" I asked

"I know Renee won't agree with this decision, but I thought it would make your stay here easier here if I did. So here." He said as he handed me a key. I looked at the key and back at Charlie, questioning him with my eyes. He pointed towards the window and I walked over to it. Outside, sitting in the driveway was a beautiful, shiny silver Nissan 350z. Oh my god!

"Thank you so much." I said as I hugged him. I would normally never hug him, but he bought me a freaking car and it will look good on my innocent act.

"Glad you like it." He said awkwardly, he scratched the back of his head as he continued, "Well I'll be watching the game if you need me." I nodded and went into the kitchen looking fro some food. All Charlie had was cold pizza, chips, hotdogs, cereal, and stuff for hamburgers.

I grabbed a bowl, cereal, milk and a spoon, made my food and ate it quickly. I put my bowl in the sink and went back to my room. I decided to pass the time by listening to music. I hooked up my Ihome and put my Ipod in and pressed shuffle. I lay back on my bed, my thoughts buzzing around topics like: What were Kelsey and Riley up to? What's Renee doing now that I'm out of her hair? And most importantly, what the hell am I going to do tomorrow at Forks High?

Somewhere in the middle of all my brain chaos I managed to fall asleep despite the rain pounding on my windows and Linkin Park's _Numb_ blasting in my ears.

One day down, hopefully only a few more to go

**Okay, all I have to say is crappy chappy. Sorry guys I truly am. I don't really know when I'll update again, but if it looks like I disappeared I'm either working on my other story or I'm back at school being forced to study for those stupid tests that I have for the next two weeks. Any way R&R **

**Peace, ERIN**


	3. What the Hell is a Cullen?

**3. What the hell is a Cullen?**

I woke up around six thirty and couldn't fall back asleep. I decided as long as I was up I might as well get ready. I got out of bed and went over to my dresser to find something suitable to wear; I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a teal and purple top that flowed down to my upper thigh and had a swoop neck. I walked out into the hall and into the _**shared **_bathroom! Oh my god this sucks.

I locked the bathroom door so Charlie wouldn't walk in and started the shower. After shampooing my hair, blow drying it, I put it into my rollers and put on some eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. After I finished up in the bathroom I went back to my bedroom and found a pair of gold Manolo Blahnik heels, gold hoops and a matching necklace.

I flitted down the stairs and into the kitchen to scrounge up something decent. I settled on the frozen waffles and popped then into the toaster. I grabbed a glass, a plate, milk, and syrup and got my waffles from the toaster.

I ate quickly and put my dishes in the sink; the ones from last night were still there, they wouldn't be if Charlie would spend some of his mega bucks and invest in a dishwasher. I glanced at the clock on the microwave and saw that I had ten minutes before I needed to go. I grabbed my white Chanel purse, a white blazer, and coffee in one of those to-go cups, then locked the door behind me and got into my car unwillingly.

The first time I saw the school I drove right past it. How was I supposed to know that six brick buildings actually counts as a school here? I mean they weren't even connected; they looked like the buildings at my grandmother's retirement home.

There were already a few kids here; I didn't feel like coming to school ridiculously early, why should I have to anyway? If I was late to class for getting my schedule, I'm sure they would just excuse it since it was my first day.

I parked my car and walked to the front office. It was only slightly drizzling so there was no need to run, knowing that I'd probably trip in these shoes anyway. When I opened the door I almost groaned, more green. Don't these people ever get tired of it, why don't they try a new color; you know maybe give the trees some brown or purple flowers, anything!

I walked up to the desk where some old fat lady sat behind a computer. Ever heard of Pilates, they would help. I thought as I looked over the counter and at the woman again.

"Excuse me," I said impatiently, while strumming my nails against the counter, "I'm Bella Swan." I informed her, my tone came out rude but I couldn't help it if I really didn't want to be here.

"Oh," she sounded a little taken aback due to the fact that my voice made it clear I really wasn't happy, "H-here's your schedule and a map around the school. Have a good day." She said, she sounded like she meant the exact opposite. I smirked at her and walked towards my car to park closer to the main part of the school.

By now all of the kids had went to class and I was the only one driving around. While looking for a place to park I noticed that my car was the newest and nicest one here. As I was about to pull into a space I saw a Volvo in my rear view mirror, next to my car it was the nicest one around. I parked my car and got out. I put my coffee on the roof of my car and reached back inside for my purse.

When I came back up I saw the people who were in the Volvo emerge. They were gorgeous! Like the models from my moms company, only better.

One girl was tall and was loaded in the curves department. She had platinum blonde hair that had a gentle wave to it and reached her middle back. The other girl was short and really thin, but her body still had nice curves to it. Her hair was black and spiky, almost resembling a pixie.

The guys were all different from each other but all very good looking. The first was tall and had a lanky build with blonde hair that reached down and covered one eye. The other was taller and was built! You could easily make out his six pack beneath the shirt he wore. His hair was dark and curly.

The last guy was gorgeous. For me there were four categories: Ugly, Ok, Cute, and Hot. This guy was in a category all his own. He was lean and not quite as muscular as the other two but he still had a nice build. His hair was a startling shade of bronze that I had never seen before and it seemed to have a mind of its own.

The warning bell rang and I fled from the parking lot where my first class was located.

**Edward's point of view**

We were running late this morning as I pushed the car faster down the road to school. Emmett wouldn't leave the house until he beat the game he was playing on his Xbox. So now we had about five minutes to make it to class, it wouldn't be that bad though because all the kids were already in their classes so we could just run.

As we pulled into the parking lot a silver Nissan 350z pulled into the spot I was about to take. I knew if Rosalie wasn't so caught up in thinking how nice the car was she would have been pissed because someone took our spot. I pulled into a spot that was about five cars down from where we usually park.

While we were walking towards the school the person in the other car stepped out, she was about five eight (due to the shoes she was wearing) and had curves. She had long mahogany hair that was curled loosely down her back and framed her heart shaped face. Her skin was almost as pale as ours but made her beautiful brown eyes pop even more. Apparently she had a good sense of style because Alice was mentally drooling over her shoes.

She was beautiful, well for a human of course. Hell, who am I kidding; she'd even give Rosalie a run for her money which Rosalie now realized and wasn't too pleased about. (Can we say 'self absorbed,' I think we can) The girl reached back down in her car and pulled out a white purse, Chanel according to Alice. The bell rang and the girl flew of to class, and that's when her scent hit me.

It was like freesia only in a more concentrated form, if it smelled this good I could only imagine how good it would taste.

But why imagine when you try it for yourself? The monster inside me voiced. When the thought hit me it sent me into predator mode. I crouched down ready to spring and attack the girl; I was so focused on the thought of the girl's warm blood dripping down my throat that I didn't notice Alice calling orders until Emmett had his arms around me, holding me back. I thrashed against his arms and snapped at him, trying anything I could to get loose and have that blood.

"Edward calm down please, you can't do that to her." Alice spoke, "Go hunt, I'll give your teacher an excuse why you're not there, just go and get something." She spoke soothingly.

Once I had calmed down enough and let Alice's words sink in horror washed over my face as I thought of what I was about to do, I could have killed some innocent girl whose life was just beginning. I was a monster. I shook off Emmett's arms and ran to the forest at top speed.

I smelled a herd of deer and changed my direction and ran quickly to the clearing where they were grazing.

After draining three deer my eyes were back to their topaz color and the fire that was burning in my throat from the scent of the girl had vanished. I turned and ran back to school grounds and to my first period class.

**Bella's point of view**

First period was a bore, history of course. God how much time can you actually spend discussing dead people, I always thought that they should have a class discussing what was going on today like with the celebrities and all the shit they do. It sure as hell would be a lot more interesting than this.

Finally the bell rang and as I was gathering my things I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He smiled at me and ran a hand through his spiky hair nervously.

"Hey I'm Mike, you're Isabella, right?" he said while leaning against the desk across from me, trying to look cool I suppose.

"Bella." I said as I stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Hey wait!" Mike called, I stopped, "so what's your next class?" he asked

"Spanish and then trig." I said uninterestedly

"Oh do you need help finding your class?" he asked, overly hopeful I might add

"No I'm pretty sure I can find it by myself, but thanks anyways." I only added the 'thanks' in there because I really didn't want him to go around and start saying how stuck up I was and all that other shit. I walked out of the room and out of the building into the one next to it and to my class.

Spanish was so boring I wanted to shoot myself! We were just learning some vocabulary crap that I learned last year, boring! Class _finally _finished and I rushed out into the hallway. As I passed by two girls I heard them whispering about me.

"Is she a Cullen?" one girl asked

"I don't know but she sure looks like it." The second girl responded.

What the hell is a Cullen? I wondered as I walked to my next class. I took a seat in the back and pulled out my phone since I was the first person in here I would need something to occupy my time. When I turned on my phone the screen showed that I had six missed calls, two voicemails, and thirteen new text messages. Scrolling through my texts I found that they were all from Kelsey and Riley, most of them said things like: _Where are you?_ And _OMFG Bella where the hell did you go?_

I didn't have time to look at the calls because the teacher came waddling in. He was short, old, and very fat. He walked more like a penguin than a person and wore his glasses on the tip of his nose; his mouth was turned down in to a permanent frown. Some Botox and Liposuction would do you well my friend. I thought to myself and snickered quietly.

"Class we have a new student and I would like for her to come up and introduce herself." The teacher said. I stood and walked to the front of the class.

"My name is Bella Swan and I just moved here yesterday from New York." I said. It was actually quite difficult not to say that my mom was being a bitch and kicked me out.

"Is there anything else you would like to say Miss Swan?" the teacher asked

"Not really." I said and walked to my seat and sat down.

"Okay then, class turn to page one thirty six and do problems one through twelve then we'll work them on the board." He instructed

I opened up my book and started the equation. JK + H I –L/GT. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!? I looked through the back of the back of the book for the answers and wrote them down on my paper, taking my time since I didn't want to be the first one done.

"Okay Miss Swan would you please do the first equation." The teacher said. OH SHIT! I opened my mouth to argue my way out of it but he gave me this look that pretty much said 'no arguing now get your ass up here.' I nodded and walked towards the front of the room. In the front row there was this nerdy looking boy watching me, his paper sat on the corner of the desk closest to me. I looked past him and to the other side of the room making a disgusted looking face and the boy turned his head to see what I was looking at. I quickly grabbed his paper and put it on top of mine then walked up to the board and grabbed the marker.

I copied the boys work as confused as I was with all those letters and soon finished.

"Great job Bella. Courtney come up and do number two." The teacher spoke. As I walked by the boy I dropped the paper on the floor making it look like it had just fallen off. I took my seat and tried to pay attention to the work going on up front since I had no clue how to do any of that.

"Hey I'm Jessica." The girl next to me with the crazy, curly, brown hair said

"Hey." I said

"I saw the little stunt with the kid's paper, genius." She said appreciatively and laughed. I joined in just because I really didn't feel like being all bitchy and then probably end up starting a fight, which would not look good with my innocent act.

"So do you want to sit with me and my friends today at lunch?" she asked

"Um, sure." I said and shrugged my shoulders

"Great!" she said and then the bell rang dismissing us from our classes. Jessica and I exited the building then walked towards the cafeteria. Jessica led us through the line and I grabbed a diet coke and a salad, while she got a hamburger and French fries. I followed her over to a table where a bunch of kids sat and she introduced everyone to me.

They all were talking about some stupid trip to the beach- like it would ever be warm enough to go swimming here- when my phone started buzzing. I looked at the screen which read: Renee's Cell. Oh great this is exactly who I want to talk to right now, not!

"I'll be right back guys." I said as I grabbed my phone and walked away form the table. I went out the door and over to the fountain where I sat on the edge. I flipped open my phone and spoke,

"Hello _mother._"I said sarcastically, which apparently either she didn't pick up on that or she was just ignoring it.

"Bella, honey how's Forks?" she asked

"Oh you mean Hell, yeah it's just fine." More sarcasm

"Isabella you're the reason you're there. It was your decisions and actions that led to it so don't try and blame me for it." She said arrogantly

"Oh yeah and why the hell shouldn't I blame you? I make one freaking mistake and you ship me off, you could have at least given me a second chance!" I screamed into the phone

"Bella I have given you many chances and after the other night I was through giving you more. Sending you to Forks was me being the responsible parent and making a good decision that would help you in the future. Now you can choose to except that or keep on whining." She said

As I was about to say something I heard a male voice from her side of the line say: "Renee where are you? Aren't you coming back in?" the man sounding drunk and he was lacing his words with want.

"I was right wasn't I? You did only want me out of the house so you and your boyfriends can screw around and you wouldn't have to deal with me." I said angrily, "Yeah Renee, you're a great parent." I said with more sarcasm lacing my words then I thought possible. I snapped my phone shut and sighed with my head in my hands.

This really sucked.

**Edward's point of view**

My Spanish class had let out late so now I was a couple minutes late to lunch. As I was approaching I saw the new girl, Bella, sitting at the fountain, on her cell phone, in a heated discussion. I was being extremely nosy and decided to listen to see if I could find anything out on her since I was at a rare disadvantage of not being able to read her thoughts. I held my breath due to her scent swirling around me and listened in.

"Oh you mean Hell, yeah it's just fine." Bella said sarcastically to the person on the other side of the call.

"Isabella you're the reason you're there. It was your decisions and actions that led to it so don't try and blame me for it." A woman spoke, this seemed to make Bella very angry and she started shouting into the phone

"Oh yeah and why the hell shouldn't I blame you? I make one freaking mistake and you ship me off, you could have at least given me a second chance!" I still didn't know who Bella was talking to but I was betting it was her mother. But now I wanted to know what exactly this 'mistake' was.

"Bella I have given you many chances and after the other night I was through giving you more. Sending you to Forks was me being the responsible parent and making a good decision that would help you in the future. Now you can choose to except that or keep on whining." I was correct; it was her mother, though by the way Bella was talking to her it sounded like she was wishing for the exact opposite.

Bella opened her mouth to say something when a new voice came from the phone, "Renee where are you? Aren't you coming back in?" a male spoke. His words were slurred though it sounded like they were intended to be seductive. Bella's anger flared once again as she spoke

"I was right wasn't I? You did only want me out of the house so you and your boyfriends can screw around and you wouldn't have to deal with me. Yeah Renee, you're a great parent." She finished her response sarcastically and snapped her phone shut with a great deal of force.

She sighed, her shoulders slumped and she placed her head in her hands. The picture was so heartbreaking I wanted nothing more than to go comfort her for what had just happened. I froze, what was with me? Why was I suddenly feeling the need to go and comfort some human that is in more danger from me than anyone else?

I shook the thought from my head and walked into the cafeteria. I didn't even bother to buy food, I just walked straight to my table where my family was seated and sat down.

"What took you so long?" Emmett asked

"Spanish let out late." I replied. No need to mention that I was listening in to the new girl's conversation.

_Liar. _Alice's thoughts ran through my head. I glared at her and she giggled

"You know it's really annoying when you guys have those little conversations inside your heads." Emmett whined

"Trust me Emmett, you're lucky you don't have voices inside your head." I said. Emmett shrugged and turned his attention back to Rosalie.

**Bella's point of view (sorry for switching so much but its necessary to hear this crap from the others too)**

I walked back into the lunchroom and sat down at the table and sighed.

"Sorry about that guys, I had to take a call." I said

"Was it your boyfriend?" Jessica asked. Her eyes were glistening with expectation, just like Riley's were when she was getting some new gossip

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." I said.

"Really?" Jess asked

"Yeah the guys at my school were either preps or playboys, neither were quite my type." I explained and Jess nodded. While were sitting there a group of girls walked by and were once again talking about me

"Hey did you see the new girl?" one girl with red hair asked

"Yeah I think she's a Cullen, I mean look at her." The other said while jerking her chin in my direction

I turned my attention back to my table and spoke, "Ok what the hell is a Cullen?" I asked Jessica, who also had heard the girls' conversation.

"Don't worry being called Cullen is like the biggest compliment you can get here." She said and then continued, "They are the Cullens." As she spoke she pointed her finger towards a table where the kids I saw in the parking lot earlier today sat.

"Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale are the blondes and they're twins. Emmett is the big guy, Alice is the shorter girl and Edward is the one with bronze hair, those three are all Cullens. Rosalie and Emmett are dating along with Jasper and Alice." She said the last part with disgust like they were committing some horrible crime, "And they all live together, but the only ones who are actually related are Rosalie and Jasper the rest are all adopted."

"Oh, but I still don't get why I was being called a Cullen. We don't look anything alike." I said. They were all extremely pretty and even though I was pretty I couldn't even compete with them

"Are you blind, you're gorgeous that's why people think you're related." Lauren, some stupid, preppy, blonde said. She didn't sound too pleased to admit that I was pretty.

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath then grabbed my tray and went to throw it away. When I turned to walk out the door I ran into something hard and cold, I looked up and saw Emmett Cullen staring at me with an amused expression on his face.

(How many of you though she ran into Edward? Hehe)

"Oh shit I'm sorry." I said as I straightened myself. He laughed and then spoke,

"It's cool." He said and then walked towards Rosalie Hale.

I walked out of the cafeteria and to my next class which was biology. When I got in the room the only person there was the teacher. I walked over to him and asked where I could sit all he did was point me to a table and then walked out the door. Since I was the only person in the room so I took out my Ipod and scrolled through all of my songs until I found something decent, to keep me occupied. I listened to my music until kids started coming in then put up my Ipod.

Apparently I had been so lost in my music I hadn't noticed who was sitting by me now. Sitting as far away from me as he could in the limited space was Edward Cullen, looking gorgeous. I looked over at him and saw that his body was perfectly still, his chest remained still, there was no rising and falling from breathing like everyone else's did. His fists were clenched onto the table until the white skin on his knuckled turned even paler. Edward's eyes were staring intently at the clock like he couldn't wait to get out of here, though I couldn't blame him.

The teacher droned on and on about cellular anatomy or something gay like that while I waited eagerly for this day to be over. Occasionally I would glance over at Edward and notice that he still held his rigid posture and continued not breathing. The teacher gave us the last ten minutes to just chill out. I sat there tapping my pencil to _Liar_ from Taking Back Sunday while humming it under my breath.

While I was strumming my pencil it miraculously managed to fly out from between my fingers and hit Edward on his shoulder then fall to the floor.

"Shit I'm sorry." I mumbled Edward didn't say anything instead he just nodded. "God, stuck up much?" I said so quietly I didn't think he would be able to hear but by the look that crossed his face I would be willing to guess that unfortunately he did.

I bent down and picked my pencil up off the floor. When I came back up my hair, which had been dangling in front of my face while I was retrieving my pencil, flung up and swished past Edward's face and behind my back, but the moment my hair had been in front of his face his eyes changed from topaz to flat black and gained this predatory look that scared the freaking shit out of me and jump started my heart. Edward's hand, which was still clutching the desk, moved and was heading towards me, before he reached me completely the bell rang and startled us both. He practically jumped out of his chair and ran faster than the best sprinter on the face of the earth out the door and down the hall.

I sat there in shock as my brain tried to register what the hell just happened.

**Edward's point of view**

I ran out of the building and into my car where I rolled down the windows and put in a CD to calm my nerves. I felt like beating my head against the steering wheel for everything that I had done today. This morning in the parking lot I would have attacked her if my family hadn't held me back and then in the classroom where she tossed her hair in front of my face I was so close to taking her out.

But I was utterly confused by what I had felt earlier when she sat on the fountain's edge and looked so miserable, I had felt like I needed to go comfort her and hold her and to assure her that everything was going to be ok. The want to kill her and want to comfort her simply couldn't coexist inside of me. They were two totally different things and one could simply not be accomplished while the other I refused for fear of my family's fate and I knew was very wrong.

So what could I do? I couldn't stay here and continue putting this girl in danger, I had to leave. I would leave for Denali tonight; the clan there would easily accept me. I shuddered as I thought of Tanya who would accept me before I even reached Alaska. Some people are just too hard to discourage.

_Edward Cullen! You are not leaving or so help me god I will take your piano and smash it into a million pieces! _Alice's thoughts rang through my head along with a visual of her smashing my piano as she had said. Of course, how naïve could I be to not expect Alice to see this and then try to stop it.

_Edward I don't care how good this girl smells you __will not __leave. You're going to stay here and get over it! I've already seen this and do you have any idea how much pain you'll put Esme though by leaving and… _I tuned Alice's thoughts out. She was right of course and I couldn't bear to cause Esme any pain, someone so sweet and caring didn't deserve to put through such hell as her first son running away.

With that thought in my head I decided I would stay and learn to accept the smell of Bella's mouth watering blood and make my family happing by staying. I leaned back in my seat and let the smell of the rain wash away the scent of her blood from my memories, though I could never really forget.

**Bella's point of view**

I walked from biology with shaking limbs from what had just occurred. The look on Edward's face was simply terrifying and what was he about to do? I shook the thoughts from my head and entered the gym. Oh joy, why did god hate me so?

"You must be the new kid." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw and older man with brown hair standing by me.

"'The new kid' has a name." I said

"Ah yes Bella, is it?" he asked and I nodded, "Well I'm coach Clapp. You won't be required to participate today but tomorrow you will have to dress out." He said

"Actually I was wondering I f I could drop this class and get something else. I've already have gym since my freshman year." I said

"P.E is a required four year course here so there will be no switching, you will just have to put up with it for the remainder of your high school education or you can fail which would stick you in here for a few more years." He smirked, jackass. He placed a uniform in my hands and walked off.

"Who gives a shit if I fail gym?" I muttered and then flipped off the coach, (be honest how many of you have actually done that, because I know I have) of course he wasn't able to see but the other students did and they started snickering.

The coach ordered the students to start their five minute run that was a normal warm up for them, while I examined the guys. At least our gym class was mixed with seniors so there were some pretty hot guys in here. While looking around I saw a blonde head run past the others, I realized that it was Jasper Hale. Maybe he wouldn't be as weird as Edward was.

As I sat on the bleachers my phone started vibrating. I fumbled through my purse until I found it; the screen showed a picture of Kelsey and said that I had received a text from her.

Bella don't make me ask this again, where the hell are you? It read. I sighed, I really didn't feel like answering her question but eventually I knew I would have to.

Me: Renee sent me to Forks to live with my father because apparently I haven't been behaving well.

Kelsey: OMFG is this about the party the other night?

Me: Yeah, she didn't appreciate me coming home drunk and she sent me here thinking it would be like some rehab center.

Kelsey: God it must suck so bad, that town has like nothing there

Me: You have no clue how bad it is. Come save me!

Kelsey: No worries. We have break in two weeks so if you can stand it that long I'll come and take you.

I absolutely love Kelsey! That was something she would really do and I knew that she would if I wanted her to and I really wanted her to.

Me: Thank god for you

Kelsey: Yeah claps for me! Anyway I gotta go. Text you later!

Me: Bye

I put my phone back in my bag and waited to be released. Soon the bell rang and I flew out the door and to my car. I slid in and inhaled my car had the smell of new leather and strangely it seemed to calm me some. I pulled out of my spot and into the line of other cars that were trying to get off campus. I grabbed a burned CD that had all of my favorite songs on it and put it in. _All Around Me_ by Flyleaf started playing and sang along with it.

I looked ahead of me and saw that the Volvo was the car in front of me. I saw Edward's eyes looking into his rear view mirror; he was wearing an amused expression. Had he heard me? No he couldn't have all of my windows are rolled up there's no possible way. Still I blushed at the thought of some one hearing me. Wait! _I blushed? _I never blushed, it just wasn't like me. I was never embarrassed about anything, I was outgoing and loud not the shy and quiet type. What the hell was wrong with me?

I sighed and the cars started moving. I drove off campus and towards 'home.'

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but now I know where I really want to go with this story so hopefully I'll be updating more often though I can't promise anything. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter; I had a really hard time writing it I think I must have rewritten it at least three times because it really sucked! I have three more weeks of school and then its summer break, thank god! So I'll be able to update more when we're out. My mom has been getting really pissed with me because I'm staying up 'til like three in the morning writing and I can't wait until I have endless writing time. Anyway R&R**

**Peace, ERIN**


	4. Trice

**Terribly sorry for not updating in over a month, and i know this chapter is short and kinda choppy but it's better than nothing right? So yeah this is the first part of chapter four i hope you like it.**

**4. Trice**

I pulled into the driveway and slammed my door shut as I got out of my car. The look that that Edward kid gave me was getting on my nerves. I hadn't done anything, so why was he so mad at me? Was he mad that people thought that we were related? Was his family so out of my league that he was annoyed that anyone could even think that? I groaned. I didn't know him at all, but I still didn't think he would be that superficial, only the girls at my old school are that bad.

Some how during my mental rant I landed myself on the sofa. I curled my feet up underneath me and leaned my head back. I turned on the TV to try to take my mind off the annoying case that was Edward. Why should some stupid guy who gave me a death glare bother me so freaking much?!

I turned off the TV and flung the remote across the room. I heard it land, the back pop off, and the batteries roll across the floor.

"AGH!" I yelled as I stomped up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door shut and the force caused my window frame to shake.

I needed to calm down before I broke something so I took deep breaths like I did in my Saturday yoga classes. I grabbed my laptop and sat it down on my bed. I entered my password and proceeded into my email. My inbox was overflowing with messages from friends, ads from my favorite stores, and my _mother. _I deleted all of Renee's emails then looked at any that seemed important.

Sighing I closed my laptop and sat it down on my bedside table. There is nothing in this town that could take my mind off today. I know I could call Kelsey or Riley but all they'll want to talk about is why I'm here and I really don't feel like discussing that. Right now all I felt like doing is relaxing at that resort in California where I spent my summer break last year.

I startled when my phone started playing _Paralyzed_ by The Used (awesome song, listen to it). I dug under the covers until I found it then flipped it open.

"Hello" I said sounding bored

"Hey Bells, how was your first day?" It took me a second to realize it was Charlie

"Fine I guess." I answered

"Do you think you could do me a small favor kiddo?" again with that 'kiddo' crap. Sigh.

"Um sure, what?" I asked slowly

"I was wondering if you would mind going down to the Thriftway to pick up some groceries, since we really don't have much to eat here." He suggested

"Uh yeah I guess I can go."

"Great, there's food money in the pantry."

"K."

"Bye Bells." He said and hung up.

Well at least this will take my mind off of things. I grabbed my purse and keys off my desk then went down stairs into the kitchen. I grabbed the cash from the jar and got into my car.

The store was about two minutes from the school and didn't take long at all to get to. Inside you couldn't hear the rain pounding down on the roof and it was actually peaceful. I walked up and down the aisles and continued to throw in food that I knew how to make. Maria (the maid) had taught me how to cook saying that I would need to know how when I was on my own. To that I simply replied 'but that's what my chef will be for.' But I agreed to little cooking lessons she offered anyway.

I walked up to the cashier, who was a tall, thin boy with short brown hair, and unloaded the items in my cart on the counter. The boy quickly scanned them and then looked up at me.

"S-seventy two thirty s-six, miss." He said nervously. I tossed him the wad of cash from the jar and he handed me my change and the bags full of food.

After I had the car loaded up I put it into reverse and flew out of the parking lot, going way over the speed limit. Of course driving at those insane speeds landed me in the driveway a little sooner than I would have hoped for, but oh well it's not like I had anything better to do.

I towed the groceries into the house and put them away where ever I could find a place to put them then sat down at the table. I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up in the driveway and then heard the car door slam. I figured Charlie would be hungry so I decided to play up the 'good daughter' scheme and make dinner.

I rounded up ingredients for Maria's famous loaded scrambled eggs and sat them on the counter while I greased the pan and put it on the stove.

"Bells where are you?" Charlie called

"In the kitchen." I answered as I cracked some eggs into a bowl. I heard Charlie walk into the hallway and then into the kitchen

"What's dinner?" he asked

"Loaded scrambled eggs." I replied nonchalantly

"What's in 'em?" he asked slowly. I swear this man was absolutely terrified of everything. How was he a cop?

"Eggs, of course, peppers, onions, cheese, ham, and potatoes, they're really good don't worry. Maria used to make them all the time."

"Who's Maria?"

"She was like our maid, cook, and pretty much my mother." Shit. I really didn't mean to say that last part.

"Oh, um well that's nice." He responded awkwardly, "I'll be in the living room." He said then walked out

After a quiet dinner with Charlie I excused myself from the table. Once I was in my room I grabbed my toiletries and a pair of shorts with a tank top then went into the bathroom to take my shower.

When I finished blow drying my hair I retired into my bedroom and sat on my bed, not feeling tired enough to fall asleep. I just sat there staring at the baby blue walls intently like something was about to pop out from them. The chime of my cell phone startled me from my trance and I reached onto the bedside table to retrieve it.

The words and picture on the screen was enough to make my heart go twice as fast. It was a text from Trice Williams, my abusive ex-boyfriend. My breathing became shallow as memories of my past came flooding into my head.

The day I met him he was innocent and sweet, like he was for awhile. We started dating and then he started hanging out some other kids who were into heavy drinking and drugs and it changed him into a completely different guy. I remembered the first time he hit me like it happened yesterday.

FLASHBACK

I had just finished my shopping trip with Riley and it was around twelve thirty. I knew I couldn't go home to Renee's because it was past curfew so I had told her I was staying the night at Riley's place, but really I was staying at Trice's apartment. I climbed the stairs up to his room with my bags threatening to pull me back down the way I had come. Finally I had made it to the door.

I grabbed the key from the plant pot that sat outside the door and unlocked it. I tossed the key back in and walked inside; I placed my bags by the table and started to walk over to the couch.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Trice's voice roared

"I was shopping with Riley." I defended myself. His face was murderously angry and I tried to be as stealthy as possible to back my way up to the door.

"The hell you have been!" he shouted, "You think I don't know when cheating on me bitch?"

"What are you talking about, I'm n…" I was silenced with his palm connecting to my cheek and I fell backwards onto the glass coffee table, lucky for me it didn't break. I felt the blood trickle from my mouth and the smell started to make me feel dizzy as I tried to regain my footing.

"Get the fuck out of my house! I don't want to see your face ever again you little whore!" He screamed at me.

With tears and blood streaming down my face I ran out of the apartment and for the first time since I had entered that night I noticed the bottle of Vodka lying next to the door, completely empty.

END FLASHBACK

I cringed at how fresh those memories were and glanced down at my phone, fearing what his message read. Gathering as much courage as I had I flipped open the phone and looked at the screen. And at that moment I'm not surprised I fainted at what the text had said: _Enjoying your time away? Well savor it while it lasts because you'll see me soon enough. _

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock for once. I pulled myself off of the floor, how the hell did I get there anyway? Then I saw it. My phone lying on the floor where I had dropped it… after… I had read the text. I shuddered and tears started to brim. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? After the first night that he had hit me he left me messages that were either apologizing to me or threatening to hurt me more.

I wiped my eyes and tried to calm myself, I didn't need anyone else to find out about this.

I grabbed my favorite pair of ripped jeans and a low cut pink shirt with silver flowers on it. I went into the bathroom, changed, straightened my hair, and did my makeup. In my room I grabbed my silver ballet flats, and pink hoop earrings. I found my silver and blue tennis shoes for gym then went downstairs to get some breakfast. After a half of a grapefruit I got into my car and drove off to school.

People stared at me like they had yesterday as I made my way to class, and for once I wasn't interested in being the center of attention, instead I just wanted fade away into the background. I couldn't help but cast nervous glances around the campus during the day, the thought of Trice appearing at anytime was enough to make anyone freak out.

Somehow I found myself in the cafeteria line behind a babbling Jess. I skipped ahead in the line and just grabbed a Gatorade. After paying I went and sat down at the table.

"Aren't you hungry Bella?" Jess asked

"Not really, actually I'm feeling kinda sick." I said and it wasn't a lie. My stomach was in knots and it was making me uneasy. _Calm down Bella! You don't even know if he was serious about coming here. He could have just said that so you would start freaking out! _I shouted in my head, I had to admit it did sound like something he would do. But deep down inside of me I knew this wasn't just a joke, he was coming I just didn't know when.

**Guys I really do have a reason for bringing that fag, Trice, into my story, you're just gonna have to trust me on it. Next chapter should be up soon, I'm working on it right now so yeah... Anyway as much as you hate me for not updating and giving you a really short chapter could you please review? Thanks**

**Peace, ERIN**


	5. The Death of Me

**Sorry for not updating in a million years, but i had major difficulty writing this chapter, I hope you guys don't think it sucks. And also i know it's really short, but the ending to this chapter was perfect (in my opinion, tell me what you think of it) so i had to leave it. Enjoy! BTW i would like to know if you guys think my EPOV is any good or if i should stick with Bella.**

**5. The Death of Me**

**Edward's point of view**

I sat with my family in the crowded cafeteria, picking at the bagel that sat on my tray while trying to block the thoughts of those around me. Apparently I wasn't doing so well, as Jessica's thoughts invaded my barrier. _She must be anorexic; I bet that's how she stays so skinny._ An image of Bella walking away from her with just a Gatorade accompanied her thoughts.

"Aren't you hungry Bella?" she asked in a fake concerned voice

"Not really, actually I'm feeling kinda sick." Bella's voice was weaker than the times that I've heard her speak and it sounded so out of place. I looked at her and saw that her face was paler than usual with dark circles under her eyes; her eyes reflected so many emotions. There was fear, sadness, and annoyance clearly displayed in them, I didn't need to be empathic like Jasper to know something was off.

"Why is _Edward Cullen _staring at_ you?" _Jessica asked her. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute all centered on the fact that apparently it was impossible for me to be interested in someone, especially since this person wasn't her.

"I don't know, Jess." She replied, annoyed. She brought her eyes away from the table and glanced at me quickly

"Did you do anything? Did you talk to him? Mike told me you sit next him in biology and yesterday he looked kind of mad at you. What happened? What did…?" She was cut off by a rather annoyed Bella.

"I. DON'T. KNOW." She growled out between clenched teeth. "I don't know why he's looking at me, I'm not a fucking mind reader (pun unintended), and as far as I'm concerned I haven't done anything. So can we just drop this already?" Her voice was no longer weak, but strong and demanding.

"Sorry." Jess mumbled

Bella sighed, rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving her Gatorade bottle sitting on the table. The feeling of wanting to comfort her came back again, and I wanted to follow her out of the lunchroom, but I knew if I did that then the family would know something was up. I glanced over at Alice and saw she was trying to keep a grin off her face, but when I tried to get into her thoughts she was thinking about…um… some things that had to do with her and Jasper and a night in Paris. She must have been taking lessons from Rose on how to keep me out of her head.

I spent the rest of lunch mentally preparing myself for the scent of Bella's blood that would assault my senses as soon as I stepped into the classroom. Alice had promised me that everything would be fine and I had nothing to worry about.

Soon lunch was over and my family and I exited the cafeteria. Rose, Jasper, and Emmett headed off to their senior classes while Alice and I walked towards ours.

As I was getting closer to my class I slowed my pace down and started rethinking this. Could I really handle the smell of her blood? Sure I had taken extra precautions like hunting last night and early this morning before heading to school, but her blood was just too tempting.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and turned to see Alice staring at me. _Don't worry Edward, you'll be fine. Trust me. _She emphasized her point with a quick tap to her temple; she smiled, and walked away to her class. With one deep and unnecessary breath I walked into the room.

I had told myself repeatedly that I could handle the scent of her blood, but when I entered the room it was harder than I thought it would be. Sitting in her chair was Bella with her feet propped up on the desk, listening to her Ipod, leaning back in the chair, her hair falling down her back exposing her jugular vein that contained the sweet liquid that flowed through her body. She looked simply delectable.

I noticed a presence beside me and noticed it was none other than Mike Newton, and while I was having trouble containing my _blood_lust, he was having trouble containing his lust due to the fact that from where he stood he had a side view of Bella's cleavage. As his thoughts became more vulgar and graphic, I felt hatred for the boy rise in me. Did he have no respect for her at all?

I shot a quick glare at Mike then walked over to my seat, as I got closer to her I recognized the familiar tune coming from her headphones. The calming melody of _Clair de Lune _filled the air as I watched; hypnotized by the sight that was Bella. Her face was calm and held a peaceful smile in place, any worry or anger that had been there earlier had vanished. I sat my books down on the desk and silently took my seat. Bella stole a quick glance out of the side of her eye at me and took out her headphones and put her Ipod away.

"Um, hi." She said

**Bella's point of view**

"Um, hi." I said stupidly. I had noticed him staring at me a minute ago and the look on is face had made me curious as to what he was thinking.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." His voice was velvet smooth and seemed to melt my bones. _Snap out of it Bella, he's going to think you're mentally retarded if you don't answer him soon._

"Bella," I introduced myself, and then added "but I'm sure you knew that already."

He laughed quietly, and though it sounded strained for some reason, it was still beautiful. "Yes I was already aware of that, news travels fast in Forks."

"Of course it does." I sighed. I looked at face and was confused by it. Yesterday there had been so much anger and hatred displayed there, but today it was calm and a small smile graced his lips. He must have noticed my staring for he asked,

"What is there something on my face?"

I laughed, "No, and by the way that's a very girly question to ask."

He grinned "I suppose it is." Then the smile fell from his face and a frown took its place, "So what were you thinking then?"

I bit my lip, I didn't want him to be mad at me for asking, and I definitely didn't need a repeat of yesterday. I looked into his eyes and saw curiosity burning in them and when he noticed me staring, reassurance that he wouldn't be angered. "It's just you seem…different." I phrased my statement carefully, keeping my eyes locked on his the whole time, looking for slight changes that would give me a hint as to what he was thinking. I noticed his topaz eyes darkened and seemed to harden as I spoke.

"Bella, I'm very sorry for the way I acted yesterday. It just wasn't my day." He kept his head down so I couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but his tone was so sincere I had to believe him.

"I understand, we all have our days, yesterday wasn't that great for me either." I muttered the last part under my breath quietly, but he still seemed to catch it. He looked up at me, a sympathetic smile on his face and he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when the teacher chose this time to start class.

Throughout class my mind was wrapped around the conversation that had just taken place, something just didn't seem to make sense. Yesterday I was so sure that he hated me, there was no other way to describe the way he looked at me, and oh if looks could kill I would have been dead in two seconds. But today he had seemed really nice and it had been so easy to hold a conversation with him, I decided to just drop it and act like yesterday never happened. If he said yesterday just wasn't his day then I'm going to believe that and start over with him.

I looked over at him and saw him staring at me with a slight hint of frustration in his eyes. Okay so maybe starting over is going to be harder then I thought. I flashed him a quick smile, trying to get rid of that look on his face, and was pleased when a crooked grin graced his gorgeous face. I swear if I wasn't sitting down my knees might have gave out at that smile. Ugh! What is wrong with me today?! I was never one to swoon over guys, it was always my style to leave them there standing dumbfounded, not the opposite!

I groaned. This boy was going to be the death of me.

**Yay! So what did you guys think? I promise i will try to make the next chapter longer and get it out sooner. Also do you want to see the conversation from Ed's point of view or do you think i should leave it like that?**

**IMPORTANT! Okay so for my story things with Edward and Bella are going to have to speed up a bit, by things i mean his problem with her blood. Because there's alot of things i have planned to happen before the BIG event happens and they need to be closer before that happens.**

**So anywho R&R**

**Peace. ERIN**


	6. Chapter 6 preview

Kay So I know how everyone is either super pissed with me right now or just stopped reading my story all together, but school started and that has left me with zero time to write.

But on the bright side i do have the first ten pages of the chapter typed up and its about 3/4 of the way done. I'm trying to make this chappy long. Hopefully I'll have a real update by this weekend. But for those of you who can't wait I have a little preview for you. **It's in Rosalie's point of view. I love Rosalie, I just hate her personality so it might be a little different.**

Flipping my wavy blonde hair over my shoulder I stepped into my BMW M6 **(I updated her car)** after picking up some paint for Esme. As I sped home I spotted it, the shiny, new Nissan 350z pulled over onto the side of the road, and _that girl _sitting in the front seat looking royally pissed. "Come on, start." She whined as I watched her turn the key. Hmm, her car wouldn't start, that could be a fun little project to work on…_No Rosalie you don't want help her. _I mentally scolded myself. She'll end up ruining all of our lives, and I'm not going to make her job any easier by subjecting myself to her and offering to help her with her car. That would just be encouraging her to come around more.

I still couldn't believe what Alice had seen in her vision. Could Edward really be stupid enough to fall for a human and put our lives in danger? Did he not remember a little thing called the Volturi?! He could get us all killed over some stupid human who's not even worth any of our time. So I continued to drive, passing the small silver vehicle. "Damn it!" I heard her hiss, followed by the sound of her hand hitting the dashboard. I sighed. _I'm not doing this for her; I'm doing it for her car. _I reminded myself as I fishtailed around and drove towards her. I pulled my car up near hers and stepped out, a few seconds later she stepped out as well.

"Need some help?"

So yeah, like i said I hope to have the chapter up by Sunday at the latest, hopefully my bitch of a math teacher doesn't give me a tone of homework this weekend.

**Peace, ERIN**


	7. Story Time

**Oh My God can you believe it? I actually updated on time, that's a first. Anyway so this chapter was really long in my opinion and changes point of views way too many times for my liking but oh well.**

**6. Story Time**

**Edward's point of view**

"Um, hi." She said. _It's now or never Cullen. _I thought.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." I spoke, working to keep my voice smooth.

There was a pause before she spoke, "Bella," she paused again, "but I'm sure you knew that already." There was a slight hint of annoyance to the end of her sentence, but I figured it must have been annoying having everyone know about you before you even arrive.

I laughed lightly, trying not to breathe too much or I'd inhale her scent. "Yes I was already aware of that, news travels fast in Forks." _And even faster when you have a psychic sister. _

"Of course it does." She muttered. She brought her eyes away from her lap to stare at my face. Her eyes seemed to be taking in every detail, it wasn't like the ogling stares I received, or the glares I got from others, she seemed to be calculating something. There was a crease between her brows from her concentration and her lower lip jutted out slightly into a pout. My lips turned up at the corners as I stared at her big chocolate brown orbs. It felt like an hour had passed when in reality only a few seconds had gone by. I was getting frustrated with the fact I couldn't read her mind, I wanted desperately to know what was going on in her head and to see what she thought of me and my strange family.

"What is there something on my face?" I finally asked.

She laughed a beautiful laugh and answered, "No, and by the way that's a very girly question to ask." Her plump red lips turned up into a smile.

I grinned. "I suppose it is." Frowning, I realized I still had no idea what she was thinking about a moment ago, "So what were you thinking then?"

She bit her lip and looked up at me. Her expression confused me. Was she worried that she would upset me with her answer? I smiled reassuringly in hopes that she would see something in my facial expression to make her tell me what she was thinking so hard about.

She hesitated before answering. "It's just you seem…different." Her statement was phrased carefully and it was easy to tell she was editing. But in a way I was glad she didn't go into any more detail. I knew what she meant and I could practically see my face, the face of a monster reflected from her eyes and staring back at me. I was a monster. I was a monster because I didn't want to kill her and yet here I was risking her life by sitting next to her and engaging in conversation like nothing's wrong, when truthfully nothing's right. I shouldn't be here. I should have left when I had the chance, not chancing her life.

I ducked my head in shame as I answered her. "Bella, I'm _very _sorry for the way I acted yesterday. It just wasn't my day." I worked to keep my voice as sincere as possible to get her to believe it. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the total truth either. Of course I could never tell her the truth, which would put her life in more danger that it already is.

"I understand, we all have our days," her voice was soft and sympathetic. Her tone made me feel even worse about myself. Such a sweet girl shouldn't have to deal with a monster like myself. "Yesterday wasn't that great for me either." She mumbled under her breath, obviously not meaning for me to hear.

I remembered catching her conversation with her mother and I felt sympathy rise in me as I lifted my head to smile at her. I was about to carry on our conversation when Mr. Banner called the class to order. I paid no attention to the lesson; I had already learned it years ago. Instead I focused on the conversation that had just taken place. Bella seemed different than other girls, she didn't try to flirt with me at the first chance she got like most girls I had come to know did. It seemed she might actually have a brain hidden beneath all that hair.

Not being able to read her mind was becoming more infuriating with each second that passed, what I wouldn't do to be able to see into her head, if only for a moment. I wondered briefly if it was even worth all the trouble, would her mind be just like everyone else's. I don't know why, but I felt like she would be different, and that her brain was focused on more than just shopping and boys, that she was more mature than the rest of them.

She shifted in her seat so that she was facing me and smiled. I returned the smile quickly and she turned her attention back to the lecture Mr. Banner was still giving. Bella pulled a notebook out of her bag and started doodling on the back cover. It was all pretty random things like hearts, stars, and flowers. About fifteen minutes later she sighed and her scent washed over me like a tsunami wave. I heard Mr. Banner put an end to the lecture and a binder close next to me, which sent fresh air towards me and cleared my head. I briefly glanced over to see who had shut their binder. Angela Weber, she would never know how big a favor she did for Bella and my family by simply closing a binder.

It annoyed me that I wasn't strong enough to be this close to her, why did I have to be so weak? I wanted to get to know this girl but every time I was around her I had to fight the urge to kill her. This wasn't getting any easier; her blood wasn't losing its incredibly potent smell. And I wasn't losing my curiosity in the mystery that was Bella.

Class ended and like yesterday I was the first one out of the room.

**Jasper's point of view**

Gym. Most would think that that would be the easiest class for a vampire, but they'd be wrong. The accelerating hearts, pounding pulses, constantly moving bodies, the swishing of hair, labored breathing, all the scents thrown in my direction as the air-conditioning blew. All of these things alone would have me testing my strength, but together it was like Forks was just asking for it.

As most of the kids worried about the amount of running or push-ups we would have to do, I was worrying about if I would end up massacring everything, or rather everyone I could get my hands on.

The girls started their laps around the gym. Every time a group would pass by me it would cause the fire to flare up in the back of my throat. Alice's advice ran through my head: _It helps a little if you think of them as people. _I would try; I would do anything to keep her happy and to finally feel like I was just as strong as everyone else in my family.

So as the girls passed I thought about their lives, families, friends, goals, and potential they held. One girl in particular held the most potential, in my opinion anyway. Bella Swan, the girl would steal Edward's heart whether they knew it or not. Alice had already informed me, Rosalie, and Emmett of what Bella would end up meaning to this family, to Edward. The only people who weren't aware of it were Edward, Bella, Esme, and Carlisle. Alice didn't want our 'parents' to know because she wanted Esme to be pleasantly surprised and we all knew Carlisle would tell her the first time she asked him. Carlisle is what Emmett would call whipped. He should know what it means to be whipped; Rosalie has him wrapped around her little finger.

Bella Swan was what we had all wanted for Edward. She would be the one who could make him feel truly happy; whole. Edward has always said he was fine the way he was, that he was complete and didn't need someone. He claimed that 'a soulless creature like me doesn't deserve anyone'. I don't think anyone believed the stuff he said about us as soulless beings. I didn't. And if anyone in our family was even close to it, it would have to be me. Edward only went on his own for awhile and even then he only killed the vilest of creatures. I, on the other hand, had killed many humans, and changed hundreds of innocent people into dangerous and wild newborn vampires, then killed them when their strength had wore off and they no longer became useful. And if we had no soul, how could we love? Bella would undoubtedly be the one to teach Edward that even creatures like us were capable of having souls.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a not so pleasant conversation that was taking place between three seniors.

"Damn, look at 'em bounce, I give her an eight." A blonde headed kid said appreciatively

"Nah, I give her a seven." The one with red hair said

"Dude you always do that. Every time we think one of these girls is a high number you always say lower. So which girl do you think's the hottest?" The boy with black hair asked.

"Rosalie Hale." The red-head sighed. The other two boys either snorted or shook their heads.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Rosalie Hhale? Dude she wouldn't even give you the time of day, and if you even tried to get close to her that Emmett kid would beat the shit out of you." The one with the black hair spoke.

"Yeah man, you just need to forget about her."

The red headed kid huffed and the three turned their attention back to rating the girls. Soon Bella made her way around.

"Ten." Blondie said with out hesitation.

"Dude she's an eleven." The black haired kid said

"Eh, I'll give her a nine." The stupid-red-headed-kid-who-couldn't-seem-to-stop-thinking-about-Rosalie-judging-by-the-feelings-coming-off-him said. The blonde kid smacked him upside the head, but by this time Bella had already turned around and was headed their way; annoyance and anger were rolling off her in tidal waves.

"I have been listening to the three of you rate girls for the past five minutes and I'm freaking sick of it!" She said angrily.

"Hey I gave you a ten." One of them said.

"Do you seriously think that's a compliment?" she asked incredulously

"Well yeah. I mean it's better than being a five, right." God these boys were stupid

"I'm not a piece of meat. I'm a girl. A person, just like everyone else in here and all girls, not just me, deserve to be treated with respect." She was positively steaming at this point.

"Hey why don't you get mad at him? He's the one who gave you a nine." If Carlisle, Rosalie, and I all weren't blonde then I would have to believe everything people have said about blondes being dumb, because this boy must be the stupidest person I have come to know in Forks high. **(No offense to blondes, I am aware that not all blondes are dumb)** Bella stomped furiously over to him until she was only a few inches away from his face.

"Did you get anything out of what I just said?" she hissed

"I get that you're feisty. I like that in my girls." he smirked

"Well then, you'll probably enjoy this." Her voice was low and seductive and caused Blondie to close his eyes, which was all Bella needed to make her move. She pulled her hand back and flung it forward with as much force as her small body possessed. Her palm hit his cheek with an echoing _smack_ and when her hand left his skin a red mark in the shape of her hand was already forming. "Feisty enough for ya?" she said sarcastically as she walked off.

All of the guys that had seen the show go down-which was basically all of us-were laughing and cracking jokes about him. Even I had to laugh at the scene.

The rest of the class passed without incident and soon I found myself weaving through students to get to the Volvo with the rest of my family. Everyone else was already seated when I slid into the car.

"So how was the show Jasper?" Alice giggled.

"Interesting. I never knew people could be that stupid though." I said

"What are you two blabbing on about?" Emmett asked

"Bella got into a little argument with three guys in her gym class today." Alice filled him in. I heard Edward mumble something about 'vile creatures' under his breath which probably meant he was seeing the scene replay in Alice's head.

"That new girl? Why should we care about what happens with her?" Rosalie asked sourly. She hadn't taken the news of Bella eventually joining our family all that well.

"You know I bet you and Bella have a lot more in common than you think, Rosalie." Alice chirped

"Whatever." She mumbled

"So Edward what do _you _think about Bella?" Alice pried. Edward said nothing, but a tiny hint of a smile touched his lips.

**Bella's point of view- FRIDAY**

Today had not started the way I had hoped. Last night before I went to bed I had picked out my outfit and accessories, taken a shower and straightened my hair so I could sleep in a little bit longer this morning. Well I got my wish. I had slept in forty-five minutes longer than I had anticipated which gave me about fifteen minutes to get ready. So I threw on my outfit which consisted of: a black and white striped shirt, white skinny jeans, a banana yellow jacket that ended a little below the bust line, a chunky red belt, yellow pumps, and a red clutch. I didn't have time to straighten the portions of my hair that weren't straight anymore, so I just threw it up into a high ponytail and let my side bangs fall in front of my left eye. I had zero time left over to grab my coffee, so I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

Once I was finally at school (I was going close to double the speed limit) I had a little less than six minutes left to get to my locker and then my class. In my haste I dropped my keys into a puddle.

"Damn it." I hissed. As I started to bend down and retrieve them a pale white hand shot out in front of me and picked them up.

"Well good morning to you too." An amused looking Edward Cullen spoke in his deliciously smooth voice. Okay now I'm confused, where did he come from?

"Okay if I'm wrong we're going to blame my cluelessness **(I don't even think that's a word)** on the lack of caffeine in my body," I started and received an eyebrow raise from him, "I was pretty sure I was the only one in the parking lot a second ago, so where did you come from?" I asked as he handed me my keys.

There was a slight pause before he spoke, "Indeed you were the only one in the parking lot. I was over at the picnic tables reading a few moments ago, but I was headed to class when I saw you fumbling around with your keys."

"Oh well like I said I'm clueless without my caffeine." He chuckled and I turned to start walking towards my history class, he easily fell into step beside me. We walked in a comfortable silence until we had to split up to go to our classes. I ran to my class and barely got my feet into the room when the bell rang.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

History and Spanish went by quickly today but trig dragged on slowly like it does everyday. Lunch was the same as usual. Jessica stared at Mike and laughed at anything he said, even if it wasn't funny at all. It was so obvious that she was into him; it was almost painful to watch him be so oblivious to her flirting. Soon enough I was seated next to Edward in biology.

For the past couple of days we had had little conversations before class started and conversed while we were working on labs and after them since we finished early. I found he was a really easy person to talk to and very, very interesting. Edward Cullen was definitely not normal.

He was incredibly fast, I found that out when a test tube was about to roll off the desk and his hand shot out to catch it before I even realized it was happening, I don't care how good someone's reflexes are, I still don't think it's possible for him to be that fast. His skin was like ice, hard and cold. The way I figured that one out is that I'm left handed and he's right handed so every time I had to take notes my elbow would bump into him; I had a few bruises from that. Another thing I had noticed is that he wasn't always breathing, or at least he didn't appear to be. How can a human just not have to breathe? The last thing I noticed was one of the most crucial to me was that his eyes change colors. Once we had been sitting there and I tossed my hair over my, shoulder his eyes went from topaz to flat black in like two seconds.

Something was not right with that boy.

Today was a movie day so all the majority of us either took a nap, passed notes, or was texting. I was currently texting Riley because I had only talked to her once since I had moved here and I knew she was in her math class right now back in New York. I glanced over at Edward for a second to see how he was spending his time. He sat there looking at the screen but his fingers were tapping the desk the way you would tap the keys of a piano as you played. It didn't appear to be a mindless strumming; it looked like if you put a piano under his fingers a beautiful melody would be heard, which left me wondering if he did play.

The movie ended and that gave me more time to talk to him and ask some questions.

"So do you play the piano?" I glanced at his still moving fingers

He shrugged, "A little." Something about what had been said caused a small smirk to appear on his flawless face.

"I'm sure you're good at it." I said

Once again, he shrugged. Something seemed off, usually he was the one to start our conversations but today he hardly said anything.

"Is something wrong?" The concern that burned in my voice was one hundred percent real. "I was just thinking." He sighed

"About what?" I didn't want to pry, but I just really wanted to help him. For some reason, he fascinated me.

"About Alice," Alice? His graceful, pixie of a sister, what was going on with her? "She left school before lunch and hasn't come back yet. She told Jasper that she had to do something, and now he's worrying about her. And it's driving me crazy because I can't figure out what's going on." He groaned in frustration

"Edward listen, sometimes its better if you don't try to figure it out and just let things be. If Alice had something to do and she didn't want anyone to know, then she _doesn't want anyone to know. _So chill, relax, when she wants you to know she'll tell you." I said softly and smiled

He smiled, but it wasn't his infamous crooked smile that I come to love in a few short days.

"And as much as I've gathered about Alice's personality she seems like the type of person who loves to surprise people for no reason whatsoever." I grinned

And finally the crooked smile appeared on his gorgeous face.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

It was pouring down rain when gym ended. As soon as I got into my car I turned up the heat and did my best to dry off. My car stalled as I tried to start it but after a few tries I got it going. I had to run to the store because I was out of shampoo and we were running low on some stuff in the kitchen. Once I had found what I needed I walked up to the register to pay. The cashier was a boy about my age with brown hair and blue-gray eyes looking extremely bored. He was kind of cute compared to some of the guys around here. _Not anywhere near as cute as Edward though,_ a little voice rang in my head. Of course all of my thoughts were consumed with Edward. That was becoming seriously annoying. I sat the stuff on the counter and the boy started ringing it all up.

"Twenty-seven eighty-two, Bella" He said

"Um, how do you know my name?" I asked as I handed him the money. Seriously how creepy is that?

"Everyone knows your name. It _is _a small town, as soon as Charlie told someone that his daughter was coming the whole town knew." He laughed, "Mrs. Stanley was having a field day with all the gossip that was going around."

"I take it that's where Jessica got her passion for gossip from." I muttered

He laughed, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree I suppose."

I smiled, "You know it seems a tad unfair that you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Drew" he said

I smiled. "So what grade are you in?" I asked casually as I slid my change into my wallet

"I'm a sophomore."

"Really? You looked more like a junior to me."

He grinned, seeming to take that as a compliment. "Nah, but I've got an older brother named Matt who's a senior."

"Cool. Well I've gotta go. Bye Drew."

"See ya later, Bella." He said as I walked out the door

I was grateful that the rain had stopped as I put all the bags into the trunk of my car. Once again my car stalled as I tried to start it. What was wrong with this thing today? Two more tries, it started, and I drove out of the parking lot.

Three minutes later I was sitting in my car on the side of the road because it died. Great, fucking _fantastic._ I grabbed my phone off the dashboard, ready to call Charlie and have him pick me up, but my luck was even worse than I thought. I had no signal. Why oh why did my life suck so freaking much?!

**Rosalie's point of view (OOH! Keep in mind her personality will be a bit different)**

Flipping my wavy blonde hair over my shoulder I stepped into my BMW M6 **(I updated her car)** after picking up some paint for Esme. As I sped home I spotted it, the shiny, new Nissan 350z pulled over onto the side of the road, and _that girl _sitting in the front seat looking royally pissed. "Come on, start." She whined as I watched her turn the key. Hmm, her car wouldn't start, that could be a fun little project to work on…_No Rosalie you don't want help her. _I mentally scolded myself. She'll end up ruining all of our lives, and I'm not going to make her job any easier by subjecting myself to her and offering to help her with her car. That would just be encouraging her to come around more.

I still couldn't believe what Alice had seen in her vision. Could Edward really be stupid enough to fall for a human and put our lives in danger? Did he not remember a little thing called the Volturi?! He could get us all killed over some stupid human who's not even worth any of our time. So I continued to drive, passing the small silver vehicle. "Damn it!" I heard her hiss, followed by the sound of her hand hitting the dashboard. I sighed. _I'm not doing this for her; I'm doing it for her car. _I reminded myself as I fishtailed around and drove towards her. I pulled my car up near hers and stepped out, a few seconds later she stepped out as well.

"Need some help?"

**Edward's point of view**

"I'm home!" Alice sang as she danced into the house, arms loaded down with bags. I sat at the piano bench tapping out a new tune that I had been playing around in my head for the past few days, writing it down and making corrections when needed.

"Alice, where have you been?" Jasper cried as he ran down the stairs to greet her.

"I had some shopping to do. I needed everything to be perfect for tonight." She squealed the last part. "Can you please go get the rest of the bags out of the Porsche?" She smiled her sugar coated smile and Jasper kissed her forehead before retrieving the rest of the bags.

She dropped half of the bags off in the living room and ran with the rest into the kitchen.

"Alice, why in the world would you need ice cream, chips, and other human food?" Jasper called out as he headed into the kitchen. At first the room was filled with confusion, and then there was fear. Fear that if there was a human here he might end up doing something he would most definitely regret.

"Because Bella's coming!"

"What?!" I was immediately on my feet and speeding into the kitchen where Alice was putting up all the food she had bought. "What do mean Bella's coming? Why? When? How does she even know where we live?" I asked quickly, never once taking a breath.

"I mean _Bella is coming." _She enunciated each word, "Why? Because Rosalie found her stuck on the side of the road when her car stopped working, and Rose saw it as the perfect opportunity to get her hands on that hunk of flashy metal. When? In about four minutes. And she doesn't really know where we live, she's just following Rose." She answered all of my questions quickly while flying around the house organizing things for Bella's visit, grabbing movies, nail polish, pillows, blankets and a ton of other things.

I stood there, mouth agape, as I tried to process all the information I had just received.

"_Rosalie?_" I asked, totally incredulous, "Out of all of us Rosalie is the one who is the most hell bent on keeping our existence unknown to humans, why would she risk our family's secret just to work on a car?"

"I don't know, I'm not the mind reader, but anyway I'm just glad she's doing this. We're going to have so much fun tonight!" Could vampires go deaf? Because I surely would if she continued to squeal like that in my ear.

"Alice, are you sure it's really such a good idea to have a human in our house?" Jasper asked

"You'll _both_," she stressed the word, "be completely fine. I promise." She smiled. "They're here." Seconds later the sound of eight tires on the driveway could be heard. **(I was going to stop here, but that would be really mean since I haven't updated in 4ever)**

Alice skipped over to the front door and Jasper and I followed her hesitantly. Emmett who had been upstairs soon joined us once he had heard all the commotion, and Esme could be heard putting up her gardening tools in the backyard and coming inside the house to see what was going on.

Rosalie stepped out of her glossy red car at the same time that Bella's car door opened. A foot in a red heel was all that could be seen at first before she stepped out of her car and made her way towards Rose.

"Thanks again Rosalie, I owe you one." Bella said quietly

"No problem." She said, "You all can come out now." She hissed lowly so Bella couldn't hear.

Alice bounded out the door and down the sidewalk to greet them. The rest of us gradually made our way out the door to them.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice, this is Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and of course you already know Edward." Alice introduced, gesturing to each of us as she said our names.

"It's nice to meet you all." Bella flashed a beautiful smile at us.

"Well why don't we take this little gathering into the house before Bella gets even more soaked?" Esme suggested. It was true, Bella was soaked and clutching her small yellow jacket tightly to her body.

Bella handed Rose the keys to her car and Rosalie walked over to it and drove it into the garage so she could start working on it. The rest of us headed into the living room and sat down.

"Bella, honey would you like some tea?" Esme asked sweetly. Alice grinned; of course she had seen all of this.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Esme walked off into the kitchen. Bella turned to Alice then, "Um…do you have something that I might be able to change into? These clothes are freezing."

Alice was out of her seat in seconds and had Bella struggling to keep with her as they ran up the stairs into Alice's closet.

"Poor girl," Emmett laughed.

Upstairs you could hear the two of them rummaging through Alice's closet and debating what Bella was going to be wearing; it was quiet for a minute then the sound of a hair dryer was heard all throughout the house.

"I thought she asked for different clothes not a complete transformation." Jasper muttered when we heard Alice asking Bella if she wanted some mascara.

"This is Alice we're talking about here; I wouldn't be surprised if Bella came down here looking like a total stranger." Emmett joked

"Emmett, shut it or you'll be next." Alice's voice was just a faint whisper, but we all heard it.

Four minutes later Alice came down the stairs with Bella's clothes in her hands and headed off to the laundry room. Bella's light footsteps on the stairs caused me to turn my head in her direction. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt, tight because Alice was so tiny; she had on black, red, silver, and white plaid pajama paints that hung a little low on her, showing a sliver of her pale stomach. Her mahogany hair was dry, wavy, and her bangs had been side swept out of her eyes. Her chocolate eyes were lined by thick dark lashes. In short, she was beautiful.

Alice danced into the room wearing the same thing as Bella except her pants had green in them instead of red. Bella sat herself on the sofa across from me and Alice made herself comfortable on Jasper's lap.

Esme reentered the room carrying a tray with Bella's tea and some snacks.

"Thank you." Bella said to Esme as she reached for the cup of hot tea in front of her.

Esme smiled sweetly before going out the back door and into her garden.

"So what do you guys think of a game of truth or dare without the dare?" Alice asked. I could see the wheels turning in her head, she was up to something, but she was blocking me form her thoughts so I was just as in the dark as everyone else.

"What's the fun in that?" Emmett asked

Alice rolled her eyes at him. "Well what do you say?" she asked

**Jasper's point of view**

We had all agreed to Alice's 'truth but no dare' game, Bella more hesitantly than the rest of us. We sat on the floor, backs pressed up against the couches, in front of the coffee table.

Questions started off easy like favorite color, book, movie, car, then it was Emmett's turn to ask a question.

He turned to Bella and spoke, "So Bella not to be rude or anything but, you know your car's pretty pricy and well the chief's paycheck isn't that much so…" he trailed off.

Alice hissed, "Emmett you don't ask guests questions like that."

Bella was slightly amused as she answered, "You want to know how he afforded it?" Emmett nodded so she continued, "Okay, I'll tell you the story my mother told me when I was a little girl, but be warned it's pretty long.

"Charlie's father was William Swan, a very talented and very wealthy lawyer. Charlie's mother was Marie Bryant, a famous actress back in her time.

"The two of them met when the producer of one of the movies Marie was starring in was being sued by another producer for copying something from his movie. She was at a diner late one night after finishing filming a scene at the studio when William walked in. The two of them talked and eventually Marie left.

"For weeks their little diner dates continued, the two of them growing more and more fond of each other. On Marie's break from shooting a few months later Will suggested that he take her on a vacation. She agreed without knowing the destination of their little adventure. They ended up in Redding, California, up in the mountains in a beautiful log cabin.

"On their last day there they went to Agate Beach to relax and collect the gorgeous rocks that crowded the shore. That evening he took her to a fancy restaurant. He proposed to her while they were dancing, of course she said yes."

"Aww that's so sweet." Alice interrupted. Bella nodded and carried on.

"They had a small private wedding on Agate Beach. At their wedding William gave her a beautiful necklace made out of the agates they had collected only months ago." She paused and took a deep breath. Her eyes were far away, as if she was right there watching the story unfold in person. Suddenly her emotions shifted and the room was filled with a deep sorrow, but her eyes were still as unfocused as before. "Two years later Marie found out she was pregnant with a little girl. At five months she had a miscarriage. Marie slipped into a deep depression. The only one who could get her to talk was her husband, but even then they were short responses.

"He never gave up on her, talking to her everyday and months later she was almost back to normal. Days before their anniversary she found herself pregnant again, nine months later she gave birth to a brown eyed baby boy. Charlie went to a boarding school from age thirteen to seventeen, he moved back to California where his parents now lived so he could go to a normal high school. There he met Renee. They dated all through high school and Charlie's parents fell in love with Renee. Straight out of high school the two got married. Renee's parents were furious while Charlie's were overjoyed. At their wedding Marie passed the agate necklace on to Renee.

"Only months after my parents married Charlie's father died of Leukemia. In his will his money was evenly divided between his wife, son, and daughter-in-law. Marie passed shortly after, no one knowing what caused her death; she did the same with her money as her husband had, by now my parents were very well set financially. About two months after my mother gave birth to me, she made her escape. She emptied all of her money out of her bank account, got in the car with me in the backseat and drove off to New York."

"Why New York?" Alice cut in

"Because Renee's dream was to become a famous fashion designer and to her New York was the obvious place to start."

"Your mom's a designer?" Alice was starting to bounce.

"Um…yeah"

Alice grinned, "Does she have a website?"

Bella chuckled. "I think you have enough clothes, but yes she does. I'll tell you later." She promised.

"But why did she leave?" I asked.

"Renee wasn't happy there. She didn't feel the same way about my father as she had when she married him, so she left without so much as a goodbye."

"Harsh." Emmett mumbled

Bella didn't disagree or agree with him, she merely shrugged and finished up her story.

"So anyway now Renee's living her dream and spends her money like there's not tomorrow, but Charlie only spends his when he has to. Or in the case when he wants to buy me a car so it will 'make my stay here more enjoyable'." She made quotation marks with her fingers and rolled her eyes.

"Do you not like it here?" Edward asked

"I definitely never would have chosen to moves to a town like this."

"Then why did you come?"

"I didn't have a choice." She said bleakly.

Everyone's focus was on her now.

She groaned before speaking, "Look I'm not the _good girl _some people seem to think I am. My seventeenth birthday was last Saturday,"

"Happy late birthday!" Alice and Emmett cut in.

"Thanks. So anyway my friends were throwing me a party at one of the clubs in Manhattan. And like we always do when we go to the clubs, we drank."

"But isn't that illegal?" It was my turn to interrupt. Edward was sitting quietly, absorbing every word she said.

Bella laughed, "Yes, but that's why I have a fake ID."

"Wh-" Emmett started before Edward spoke up

"Let the poor girl finish her story guys, and then you can ask your questions."

We shut up and Bella started again.

"So at like two in the morning Renee texts me, and knowing that I'm going to be in some deep shit I leave the club and get back to the penthouse. Being the smart ass I am I said some stupid things that set her off, so she sent me here. The only time I've talked to her since I've gotten here we ended up fighting."

All was quiet as we absorbed her tale. Shock was the strongest emotion from Edward. He had thought that she moved her because of some custody issue; he said he has asked her once about why she moved here and Bella changed the topic quickly. I knew how he saw her to be, perfect in every way, an angel with wings. He hadn't been expecting something like this, none of us had. Bella was becoming slightly uncomfortable as she bit her lip and twirled a pretzel around her pinky finger. Emmett was the one to lighten the atmosphere.

"You're pretty badass aren't you?"

Bella grinned.

Her emotions were slightly shocking to me. She felt content, like this was her home and she was completely comfortable here. Edward threw me a worried glance. He didn't want her to feel that way about our family; he didn't want her to get hurt. But he didn't want her to go either because even though he didn't know it, he was becoming more and more infatuated with her with every day that passed.

**Bella's point of view**

We moved on to lighter questions after that. I found out that Alice was a shopaholic; Jasper was quiet but very charismatic, and Emmett was a beast who loved to play baseball and video games. He swears he's never lifted weights, that he was just 'born beastly'. I learned that Edward was the most beautiful inside and out. As he told me his story about his parents dying when he was just a child I wanted to reach out and hold him, to take away any pain that he had been caused. Angels don't deserve to suffer.

Our game of twenty (multiply it by five) questions ended and we sat on the floor chatting until I realized the time.

"Aww Bella you don't have to leave," Alice whined when she caught me looking at the clock. "I'm absolutely positive that Carlisle and Esme wouldn't mind if you spent the night."

I bit my lip, thinking. I didn't want to go back to Charlie's. Oddly I was more comfortable here then I was at my own house. I didn't know if it was the people who made it feel homier or if it was the material objects. Charlie wouldn't mind if I wasn't home tonight would he? He'd probably be happy that I had made friends so quickly. You know what, screw what Charlie thinks I'm staying over at the Cullen's house tonight.

"Let me call Charlie to tell him I'm staying over." I told Alice.

"Yay!" She squealed and ran over to give me a hug. Holy shit she was strong and freaking cold as ice. Was being freezing cold and as hard as a rock a Cullen thing or something? I grabbed my phone from where I had sat it down on the coffee table and slid out the door onto the back porch. I dialed Charlie's number, he picked up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie" I answered

"Bella? Where are you?"

"I'm over at the Cullen's."

There was a pause.

"Dr. Cullen's place?" He asked

"Yes. I'm staying over with Alice tonight, okay?"

"Okay, but can you be back tomorrow evening, I kind of invited some friends over and might have mentioned your cooking." He admitted ashamedly

I laughed. "I'll be there."

"Alright, have fun kid."

"'Night" I hung up and slid my phone into my pocket.

I sat down on the porch steps for a moment taking in the beautiful landscape and enjoying the sounds of a nearby bubbling brook. I took a deep breath through my nose and smiled when I caught a whiff of the roses next to me. It was so peaceful here, there were no neighbors and the house sat far enough away from the road that you couldn't hear any cars passing by.

"Hello dear," I looked up to see Esme walking towards the steps, dusting the dirt off her hands.

"Hi"

"What are you doing out here?" She asked

"I was calling my dad to tell him where I would be, but now I'm just enjoying the scenery." I smiled

"It is rather peaceful, isn't it?"

I nodded.

She looked at me for a moment. "What's bothering you?" she asked kindly

How did she know something was wrong?

"Nothing." I lied. Yes something was bothering me, two things actually. The first was the situation with my mother. I had cooled down a bit and I understood that she only did this because I was out of control and I didn't want to listen to her. The second was a topic I didn't even want to think of, let alone talk about, Trice. That message he sent me was still bothering me, though I hadn't received anything else from him. I just couldn't shake off the feeling that he would find me, and that feeling was making me sick to my stomach in fear.

Esme gave me a stern look like a mother would give her child.

"I'm sure I could help you Bella." She insisted. She wasn't pushy, it was more like I was one of her children and she just wanted to help me out. A feeling of warmth spread though my body at the thought.

I sighed before I began to explain "My mother sent me here because…I wasn't behaving well, I guess you could say. But I got really mad and said some things that weren't exactly the best for me to say at the time. I haven't actually talked to her since that night, the only time I have it ended up in a screaming match, and I've ignored all her emails too. And now I feel guilty because I get that she just wanted to do what was best for me and I hated her for it."

"I think you should call her. I get that you were angry with her but cutting her off completely obviously didn't do much good. I know I would hate it if one of my children did that. Just talk to her and maybe then you'll feel better." She gave me a sweet smile and then stood up.

"Thanks." I said as I also stood and turned to the door.

Alice bounced over to me as I walked into the living room.

"So…" she said expectantly

"I'm staying."

"Ooh we're going to have so much fun! Aren't we boys?" She turned towards Jasper, Emmett, and Edward.

"Oh yeah, loads of fun." Emmett said sarcastically, eyeing the nail polish sitting on the table.

Okay so this is actually part of the sixth chapter. The whole thing was way too long and the rest of it hasn't been fully edited yet. But I promised you guys an update this weekend so I'm giving it to you. Please, please, please review! I haven't gotten that many on my past chapters and I don't know if it's because not that many people like it or if they just don't review so. So hit that little button down there and make me happy.

Peace, ERIN


	8. Not Again

Yes this is _another _author's note. You must all hate me right now, huh? My excuse? High School. Yeah I know, you've heard it all before. I promise an update and then I don't, trust me I'm annoyed with myself too. I would have worked on it this weekend but I was sick and still am. BUT I am trying to work on it. I have future chapters all typed up and ready to upload, the problem is getting to them.

Okay so I want to thank all my readers, people who have added it to their favorites and alerts and of course my reviewers. Without all of your support this story would have been deleted.

**DawnOfDays-** You have no idea how much I love getting reviews from you. Thank you so so much for all of the things you've said.

**Shopaholic92- **Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like and for pointing out that Bella was losing her rebellious ways.

Thanks again and I will try to get out a chapter as soon as I can.

But just to give you guys something to think about I'm going to give you a clue to a future chapter: Halloween party at a club in Manhattan, oh the things that can happen.

Peace. ERIN


	9. Oh so sorry

Guess what! 

I have **major writer's block**. Isn't that just grand?! So yeah I'm a little pissed with myself cuz I promise to work on it and get an update for all of you and then like two months later there's still nothing there. The fact that my laptop doesn't work anymore and I now have to use my mom's stupid computer doesn't help that much either. She doesn't get off work till five so I have to wait until then to get on too. 

**Any ideas you have are greatly appreciated**. I really don't want to have to put this story on hold just because I can't think of anything. Also in my last AN I was gonna do a clubbing Halloween scene in Manhattan, but obviously it's almost Christmas so yeah. But I might still do it as an outtake and put it up as a one-shot. Speaking of Christmas, I have the Christmas chapter all written down and I'd love to put that up sometime around Christmas and not Easter. 

For all of you who really don't care about this story anymore, I totally understand, I hate waiting for updates just as much as you do. I know everyone uses the excuse of school but seriously my teachers give homework every night and my grades are slipping too, I am so close to failing math and lit right now it's not even funny. Also all the hot guys in our school doesn't do much good for my concentration either. 

Also for any of you who used to read _**Bella's Big Brother**___before I deleted and it and said I was gonna redo it, guess what. When my fucking laptop crashed it deleted the chapters I had saved and the new ones, fan-fucking-tastic, huh? I was soo freaking pissed cuz I really wanted to start doing that one again because I am so much better at humor fics than I am with the serious ones. 

Gah! This writing thing isn't working out for me too well is it. 

If you guys want to keep in touch and see what I'm doing with the stories then go to my page and add me on myspace.

P.S I've seen the Twilight movie twice, tomorrow will be the third, and I LOVED it. I don't care what anyone else says I think it was ah-mazing. If you want to talk about it feel free to PM me.

Okay this Author's Note is long enough now don't ya think?

Peace. ERIN 


	10. Pudgy Little Fingers

I'm alive!!!! Holy shit, right? So bet you wanna know what my excuse is this time. School? Nah. Computer crash? Nope. I have no real excuse. I just stopped writing. I lost all enthusiasm I previously had for it. Twilight became an over discussed and relatively boring topic for me and I just stopped. So why exactly am I writing again if I have no drive? Music. Music got me back into the groove so to speak. But not just any music. The Twilight soundtrack (specifically the song from the base ball scene of the movie which is called Supermassive Black Hole it's by Muse, and Bella's lullaby by Carter Burwell (I can NOT stand Robert Pattinson's song! I hate his voice.)) Thanks to this I finally have my inspiration back. :)

**Chapter Seven-Pudgy Little Fingers and a Whole Lot of Thinking**

The five of us sat around the coffee table waiting for Rosalie to emerge from the shower upstairs. She had come into the house a few minutes ago covered in grease and said she had to get cleaned up before she joined us with whatever it was we were about to do. I sat in between Edward and Alice on the floor with our backs against the couch and Jasper was across the table from her with Emmett on his right. We heard the shower shut off and a few minutes later Rosalie made her way down the stairs in a pair of light wash jeans with holes in them and a bright red cashmere sweater, making me feel under dressed and slightly envious of her beauty.

"So now what?" She asked as she made herself comfortable on Emmett's lap.

I faintly heard Alice start talking as I my brain wandered on to a topic I had briefly touched on before. Why was Edward still single? All of his siblings looked so happy with their significant other. I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie and was almost jealous of what they had. Rosalie sat on his lap with her head rested on his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head, the whole time their eyes were locked and full of love. Alice and Jasper were practically the same except with them it felt more intruding to stare at them while he held her around her tiny waist.

But then you look at Edward, a beautiful person from the inside out and he's sitting all alone, just staring into space. I just couldn't make any sense of it. Obviously girls hit on him all the time, more like threw themselves at him I'm sure. And if someone truly knew him from the inside out there wold be no way in hell that they would ever let him go. Because even if you truly didn't know him all that well, just one conversation with him and you would be able to tell that he is probably one of the most genuine people that you can find these days. And if someone knew all that there is no way they would let him get away, because true love is hard to come by, and your perfect soul mate is even harder to find.

"So what do think Bella?"

"Huh?" I asked

"I said that us girls would go up to my room and do our nails then we can come down here and watch a bunch of movies and play some games until we fall asleep. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Yay! Follow me girls!" With that she jumped off Jasper's lap and raced up the stairs like the hyperactive pixie she is.

Rosalie and I walked up the stairs and to her room at a normal pace and when we got there her room looked like a nail salon, I honestly didn't remember it looking like this earlier when she took me up here to get clothes, but then again I was ushered into her bathroom pretty quickly. There was one of those little tubs that you soak your feet in when you get pedicures, a thing that you slide your hands into for manicures and of course loads of nail polish colors to choose from.

"Wow." I said in utter astonishment.

"I know, it's amazing." Alice said in a bragging tone.

Rosalie just laughed.

"Okay Bella choose your color and take a seat over here please." Alice instructed, sounding like she had been doing people's nails for years.

I chose a blood red color and took my seat at the pedicure station she had set up.

"Hey Rose, can you do Bella's manicure while I do the pedicure, please."

"I guess." She said reluctantly.

While the two of them worked we talked about things that made me feel like I was back in the ninth grade, like guys for example.

The girls didn't spare any details when it came to informing me on their boys, and I learned a lot of things that I didn't really care to know about them. Unfortunately for them, I wasn't as ready to share as they were. It wasn't that I felt like I couldn't trust them, it was more that I wasn't ready for anyone else to know because I was afraid. Afraid that if they knew that something had went terribly wrong between me and Trice, that somehow he would find them and hurt them, and I couldn't let that happen. So I kept that story to myself and indulged in some less important romances of my past.

Like the story of my very first date; "I was in the eighth grade, and my mom had unwillingly agreed to letting me date. My date was Chad Simmons, a somewhat nerdy looking kid, but truthfully he was probably the only guy in my school who would willingly date me considering I was still pretty hideous looking then."

"Yeah right!" Alice interjected. "I doubt you were ever 'hideous'."

"Alice, if you had seen me back then you wouldn't believe I'm the same person. I was chunky, had braces, glasses, and it looked like someone took a balloon to my hair."

All three of us laughed at the mental image of my younger self.

"So you were basically a nerd when you were younger?" Rosalie summed it up.

"Yeah pretty much."

Alice laughed, it sounded like a chorus of bells. "Okay, continue with your story please, oh and if possible I'd love to see a picture of that." she said as she painted my toes.

I laughed."No way Alice." I would never let anyone see those pictures. "Anyway so Chad was taking me to this little Mexican restaurant for dinner and I was supposed to be ready by six thirty. That didn't happen. At six thirty I was still deciding what dress I wanted to wear. Six forty-five I was taking the rollers out of my hair, while my date was seated in the living room with my mother making awkward small talk. Six fifty we were finally on our way out, as we got into the elevator my mom shouts 'Use protection!', and both of us blush all the way to the cab."

Rosalie and Alice laughed their asses off at that one.

"Yeah, so we finally get to the restaurant and we're about twenty-five minutes late for our reservation and they've already gave away our table to another couple. So the place was packed and the hostess said it would be another forty-five minutes until we could be seated, so we decided to leave and go somewhere else.

"He ended up choosing the very elegant and delicious McDonald's," I said with heavy sarcasm. "So we ordered our food and sat down at one of the booths. Oh not to mention that he made me pay for my own dinner. At first he were seated across from each other but during the meal he slid closer and closer to me until he was sitting right next to me. Then the kid decided to see how far he could slid his hand up underneath my dress while nonchalantly eating his french fries. So I very sweetly and kindly told him that he if didn't remove his hand that he would soon be missing a very vital part of the male anatomy.

"Apparently what I said shocked him and he spit his chewed up fry all over me and my three hundred dollar dress. Needless to say I was pissed and stormed out of the place as fast as I could. He ran after me and as I was getting into the cab he tried to stop me, causing me to slam the door on his pudgy little fingers."

"Wow that must have been horrible." Alice said in between giggles.

"It was. I can't believe I ever went out with him, and thankfully no one else can either so when he tells everyone that he was my first date they all just blow him off."

We continued talking and gossiping about random things after that. The sound of the rain beating against the window relaxed me further into my seat as the girls finished up my nails. Once they were dry the three of went down to the living room where the boys were.

Emmett and Edward were standing in front of the TV playing Guitar hero while Jasper sat on the plush couch looking amused. Edward was losing.

"Oh come on Edward, I'm sure you can do better than that." I said as I took a seat next to the girls.

"Yeah right Bella, I'm the champ at this game, he'll never beat me!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Maybe so Emmett, but if they have a Piano Hero I'd kill you at it." Edward said arrogantly. For some reason I found his arrogance somewhat sexy. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper's head turn my way.

"Only because you've been playing piano for years, but really that doesn't have much to do with it because I've never played a real guitar in my life but I'm still better than you."

Silence came from Edward.

"Aww come on Edward, win it for me." I gave him my best puppy dog face.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and gave me his signature grin then turned his attention back to the game. "Sure thing Bella." he said in that velvet voice.

Slowly as the song continued Edward's score got higher and at the end he still lost, but only by two notes.

I fake pouted when Edward turned around. "I guess you don't care enough about me to win." I sniffed,

He turned to Emmett and all he said was "Rematch."

I giggled.

**Emmett's Point of View**

"Rematch." Edward ordered.

Bella giggled from her spot on the couch as the song started up and from the corner of my eye I saw Eddie's face soften from the sound.

"Stupid male pride." he muttered lowly.

"Dude you're just trying to impress a girl to win her over. There's nothing wrong with it, we all do it sometimes. Trust me." I assured. I had definitely done it more than enough times to get back on Rosie's good side.

"Does she really have a good side Em?" He joked. A few choice words came from my lovely wife then.

I glared at him. "Sure she can be a bit moody at times but she can be sweet if she wants to." _But either way she's amazing in bed. _I wiggled my brows suggestively.

"Thank you for that lovely mental picture Emmett." He said in total sarcasm

_Anytime man._ I grinned.

Edward changed the topic, "Can we just get back to the game please?"

_Sure. Hey do you need me to miss a few notes to let you have a better chance of winning_ _so you can impress your lady?_

"I don't need your help Emmett. I'll beat you, no problem."

Our conversation only lasted a few seconds before we were both absorbed back into the game.

In the end he did beat me; by three notes.

Obviously I let him get those.

**Edward's Point of View**

All through out our little rematch Bella's words ran through my head. _"I guess you don't care enough about me to win." _Her teasing struck deeper than she would ever believed. If she only knew how much I had come to care for her after only knowing her for a few short days. The very first day I met her I knew she wouldn't be just another normal human girl. There was something different about her. She didn't shy away from me when I glared at her like I was being possessed by some demon_. _She wasn't afraid to say what she thought to me, and even though she was tough on the outside I could tell she was just as vulnerable, or maybe more, as anyone else was.

And then there was the fact that I knew she was keeping something from me. If you looked deeply into those chocolate brown eyes you could tell that she was hurting, and maybe that was the thing that entranced me. The fact that she was in pain, but I wasn't able to just read her mind, find out what was bothering her, and move on. But who says that if I really knew, that it would be just that easy to leave her alone, that if I finally knew what she was thinking that I wouldn't care about her anymore. I don't believe it would be just that easy.

Because truthfully it wasn't just one thing about her that pulled me towards her. It was her entire being. I hardly doubted that unraveling her brain would do much good. Because Bella was unpredictable. Even for someone like me who had studied the human nature for years her actions made no sense. She could be boiling mad one day then happy the next. One day she would be quiet and disconnected from the world but others she was the center of the universe and everything that happened seemed to have something to do with her.

It didn't make sense.

Even her personality was a challenge to decipher.

But whatever the reason, I couldn't deny that I felt an attraction towards her. It was almost like an out of body experience for me. No woman had ever been able to capture my attention long enough to keep me totally enthralled with her. Most never even made me glance their way. But Bella was no ordinary girl, that much I was sure of. Because of that I felt like I was being sucked into her orbit and couldn't get out, and that scared me.

I wasn't scared for myself of course, I was scared for her. Because she just smelled too good. The pull of her blood and the pull of her mind were running such a close race I couldn't tell which was stronger. I wish _I _was stronger. I wish that I could have been strong enough to leave, I wish I could've controlled myself in the parking lot that first day. I wish I was strong enough to just walk away from it all and let her live a normal life without being the presence of vampire, even if she doesn't know what we are her subconscious should sense the danger and propel her away from us. But some way- and I didn't know whether this could be counted as a miracle or a curse- she wasn't running and screaming. According to Jasper she felt right at home along side the vampires.

But all those thoughts seemed to be moved out of my mind and into some chamber of my brain when the game ended and Bella spoke.

"Yay I feel so loved now Edward." She grinned

And all I could do was smile back.

**So I have part of the next chapter down and i really want ot have it posted by Friday (which is my 15th birthday!!!) but no promises on that. And then Saturday through tuesday i will be at the beach for my spring break so yeah. **


	11. And then there were none

Um yeah, here ya go.

**8. And Then There Were None**

I was running. Branches cracked and the leaves crunched underneath my feet and the only sound you heard was my shallow breathing as I tried to find my way through the endless forest. A quick glance behind me revealed a flash of light brown and crimson. I willed my legs to move faster in a pathetic attempt to out run the figure. A branch seemed to jump out of the ground and I tripped, falling to the forest floor. A menacing laugh pierced the forest and my head throbbed.

A tall dark shadow closed in on me slowly, savoring the sound of my pounding heart, the adrenaline rushing through my veins, and the scared look on my face. The figure laughed again. The trees swirled around me forming a dizzying circle of brown and green above my head.

And then there were none.

The whole setting changed. I was cornered up against a hard concrete wall shivering. The floor was bare and freezing. There were no doors in the concrete room only a small window high upon one of the walls. I was alone and shaking. I tried crying out for help but the only sound that escaped my lips was a small shriek for I was too scared to do anything else. Because at that moment the figure reappeared and was stalking closer to me once again. I tried to get up and run but it felt like my feet were glued to the floor. He advanced closer.

I made once last feeble attempt to move and pushed myself up the wall.

Like a flash of lightening he was suddenly standing right in front of me, ice cold hands gripping on to my shoulders. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I realized I wouldn't last much longer. I had let him catch up to me. I was weak.

Like someone had turned the lights on, he was no longer just a black figure but I could make out every detail of the monster that stood before me.

Trice.

He was different than how I had remembered him and yet he was exactly the same. His light brown hair was messy and covering up part of his face like always, but his face was different, more angular and less rounded and his hazel eyes had been replaced with a hideous crimson. I shuddered.

"Bella." he said. Only it didn't sound like him. It was too smooth, too soft. It didn't have the edge it used to. It sounded familiar.

It sounded like Edward.

And now I was being shaken, my back hitting the wall every time he moved me. My lungs forced a pathetic cry out.

"Bella," this time he sounded concerned. It confused me. Why would he be concerned when he was the one causing me pain? It didn't make sense.

One last shake and the repeating of my name and the whole thing disappeared.

"Bella are you okay?" A quiet voice asked.

I willed my eyes to open so I could see who it was, and once I did I was surprised. Edward was sitting next to me on the floor in his living room looking at me with concern burning in his topaz eyes.

"I-I don't know." I admitted. "What happened?"

"I think you were having a nightmare. You were screaming and thrashing around."

My cheeks flushed. How embarrassing. The first time you go to someone's house and you end up having a bad dream and waking people up. Just great. They probably thought I was just like some stupid little kid now.

"Oh." Was all I could think to say.

"So do you need anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine now, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Edward. I'm perfectly okay now. It was just a stupid dream." I snapped.

He nodded.

We both laid back down on the blankets and it was quiet for a few moments.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I answered into the darkness.

"Who is he?" I could hear the reluctance in his voice as he asked.

My back became incredibly straight and my breathing shallowed.

"Who?" I asked, like I didn't already know! I knew that I talked in my sleep and I probably yelled out Trice's name when his face appeared.

"Trice."

"I don't know anyone named Trice." I lied. Usually I'm a very good liar but I couldn't keep my voice from shaking as I said it.

"You yelled it out while you were dreaming." he insisted.

"Weird, because I honestly don't know anyone who goes by that name." My voice didn't hold one ounce of friendliness. I wanted him to drop it. And thankfully he did.

It was quiet again but I wouldn't be able to fall asleep now. Then I realized something I hadn't before. Edward and I were the only people here, when I had went to sleep all six of us were here.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned

"They never really went to sleep. They're all upstairs."

"Oh."

"Would you like to go join them?"

"Sure, I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep anyway."

"I didn't think you would."

The two of us got up then and quietly made our way up the stairs. When we got to the top he stopped me.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong." he begged. "I can help you."

I could see how much he cared and it almost hurt to look into those eyes and know that I would never be able to tell him what it was that was bothering me.

"I'm sorry Edward. I can't tell you that."

"Bella, why? Why can't you tell me? Can't you trust me with it?"

I could feel tears brimming. "I wish I could tell you Edward, I really do, but I can't. For reasons that I can't explain to you I cannot tell you what's wrong and I'm sorry."

His hand reached under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him, my heart accelerated at his touch.

"Bella you can tell me anything. I can help you. I won't judge you about whatever it is. I promise. But it's killing me to not know what's wrong." he pleaded.

One tear fell down my cheek and his cool thumb brushed it away.

"I-Edward-no,"

I was cut off by someone else's voice rather than ours.

"What are you two doing?"

At the bottom of the stairs stood a very gorgeous man. He had golden blonde hair and appeared to be in his late twenties at most.

"You're back from the hospital pretty late Carlisle." Edward said instead of answering his question.

Holy shit. This was the town doctor? Well damn, no wonder he was so busy.

"I had to do an emergency surgery on a patient and it took a bit longer than expected." Carlisle explained. "Ahh," he turned to me now, "you must be Bella, the whole town has been talking about your arrival. You must have made quite an impact on everyone."

I grinned, momentarily forgetting about the heated conversation I was just having. "I've never been one for making a quiet entrance."

"That's for sure." Edward smirked.

Carlisle laughed. "Well goodnight you two, or should I say good morning? It is five thirty after all." He smiled and walked past us.

"Damn, it's so early." I groaned as the two of us walked upstairs to find the others. I was also subtly trying to get our conversation away from our earlier topic.

"You could always try going back to sleep." Edward offered.

"It wouldn't do any good now. And I'm really not that tired anyway." I lied. I'd been running on empty for the past week. I was stressed and in need of a good massage and the small amount of sleep I'd been getting lately wasn't helping much.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and gave me a you're-so-lying-but-I'm-gonna-be-nice-and-let-it-slid look.

I sighed, happy that this conversation was over but I also knew that it wouldn't be long before it was brought up again.

The two of us walked down the hallway until he stopped at one door.

"Emmett and Rosalie's room." Was all he said then opened the door. Once we entered the room and I saw everyone smiling and laughing the atmosphere lifted and I wasn't as tense as I had been moments ago.

Inside Rosalie and Alice were both sitting on a bed watching Emmett and Jasper play Super Smash Bros. (yeah I know the game is old but I still love it :)) On the TV screen it was a battle between Captain Falcon and Link.

"So who's who?" I asked as I took a seat next to Alice and Edward sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm Captain Falcon of course." Emmett said proudly.

"Oh of course." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

After a few minutes the game ended and surprisingly Emmett won.

"My turn!" I said and hopped off the bed

"Bella are you sure you wanna play me, I'm the king at this." Emmett said arrogantly.

"Oh please Emmett. I can beat your ass any day."

"Hmm I might like her." Rosalie said and laughed.

That actually surprised me, even though Rosalie helped me out when my car was stuck on the side of the street I still got the feeling that she wasn't doing it for me.

Emmett laughed. "Whatever you say Bella now hurry up and choose your player."

I chose Zelda of course. That's the only character I used when I played this game. Before we started Emmett set the level to hard and made it so we only had one life.

"Let's do this thing." I grinned. The game lasted for like five minutes and needless to say I totally killed him.

"I won! I won!" I sang as I danced around.

"You know when you dance like that I can almost enjoy the fact that I lost." Emmett joked. I smirked.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie said and threw a pillow at his head.

"I was joking baby." He reassured.

"You better be or else I know what _won't _be happening in this room tonight."

We all laughed at the pathetic look on Emmett's face.

After that we all headed back to the living room and Jasper put in a movie. We sat in the living watching movies and joking around until like two in the afternoon when I decided it was time for me to go.

"Aww Bella re you sure you have to leave?" Alice whined when I announced it was time for me to go home.

"Yeah sorry Alice, but my dad promised some of his friends that I would make dinner for them."

She sighed. "Fine then." She gave me a quick hug and I headed to the door.

"Oh, Alice I'm still wearing your clothes."

"Don't worry about it. You can keep them, but I'll go get yours from the laundry room." She walked quickly to the laundry room and appeared within seconds carrying a bag with my clothes in it.

"Thanks. Well bye guys."

A chorus or 'bye's echoed in the room followed by Emmett saying that we would have to have a rematch sometime.

I laughed as I walked out the door.

Once in the car I threw my bag into the passenger seat and sped off to the grocery store so I could get some stuff to make this dinner tonight. Once I paid for everything I loaded it into my trunk and drove home, totally unaware of what would be waiting for me.

Lalala....it's a chapter...I guess. Since I know someone will probably ask this I'm gonna say it now. The reason Bella won't tell Edward who Trice is is because she doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. You'll find out more about that later on. Anyway review please so I know if anyone actually likes this story or if I should just stop now.

Peace, ERIN


	12. Destruction

**Another chapter in just two days? You've got to be kidding me.**

**9. Destruction**

I pulled my car into the driveway and parked it right next to the cruiser.

"Hey Charlie!" I called, hoping he would be able to hear me from outside.

The front door opened and he walked out. "What do you need Bells?"

"Can you help me carry this stuff in?" I said as I grabbed a few bags out of the trunk.

"Sure thing. So what are you making tonight?"

"Lasagna." I answered as I put the bags on the counter inside.

"Sounds good. So how was your night?"

"Fine, we had lots of fun." Minus the nightmare of my ex-boyfriend and last night was perfect.

"Good, good. Well I'm gonna go grab a shower before they get here." he announced and left the room. After putting the groceries away I decided that I really needed to change and went up to my room. After I changed into a pair of jeans and a light blue low-cut long sleeve shirt I sat on my bed and took a few minutes to relax.

Something wasn't right. I looked around my room and something had changed. My desk which before I left Friday morning had been in perfect shape, now it was in total destruction. Books and papers were scattered on and around it. What the hell? I got up and started putting everything back where it belonged. As I picked up a book a small envelope fell out of it and onto the floor. I bent down and picked it up. On the front was my name. I sat in my chair and opened it.

_Bella,_

_I really hope you don't think that your new friends will be able to protect you, because they won't. And we both know what will happen if you tell them. Need I remind you of what happened last time you told someone. I don't think you want to put anyone else through that, do you? And now I know exactly who you would hate to see hurt. A ceratin Edward Cullen, perhaps Alice? Watch what you say around them Bella. I don't think you'd be able to live with the outcome if you slip up. Just know I'll be around. _

_Trice._

Oh god. He was going to hurt them, just like he hurt her.

FLASHBACK

I was sitting on Kelsey's couch in the living room, the two of us painting each other's toes while we waited for Riley to get there. A frantic knocking came from the front door followed by a frightened girl screaming our names. Kelsey and I rushed to the door to reveal a bloody Riley. Her lip was busted, her arms were cut and already bruising.

"Oh my god, Riley! What happened?" Kelsey screamed.

"Here lets move her to the couch." I instructed.

"David!" Kelsey yelled.

Her butler appeared seconds later. "Dear god what happened to her?" He asked frantically.

"We don't know, but can you get something to bandage her up please." Kelsey snapped.

"Riley what happened." I asked as I took a wet washcloth the butler had just brought and started cleaning off her arms.

"Trice." She stumbled on his name. "I was on my way here. I stopped at that chocolate place to grab us some of those truffles and I went out the back door into the alley 'cause you know how much faster it is to cut through that way instead of walking around the block. But anyway about half way someone grabbed my arm and slammed me into the wall. It was Trice. He said that I didn't need to know about what happened between you and him, that it wasn't my place. I argued and said that anything that had to do with my friends is my business. He hit me, and the next thing I knew my lip was bleeding like crazy and he looked like he was about to kill me. But then he ran off saying that if anyone else found out that their punishment would be worse." She was shaking and crying by the time she finished.

"Oh god Riley, this is all my fault! I never should have brought you into the middle of this. I'm so sorry Riley." I cried and lightly wrapped my arms around her so as not to hurt her.

"Bella, it's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen, please don't cry."

How could she tell me this wasn't my fault! I could have gotten her killed.

"Kelsey, don't go out alone, you know about him too. We don't need another person getting hurt." Riley warned. Kelsey nodded.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated.

END FLASHBACK

That had to be one of the worst days of my life seeing Riley so hurt and knowing it was all because of me. If I had just kept my mouth shut none of that would have ever happened. And now he was here. He had been in my room. What would have happened if I had been home when he came? I didn't even want to think about that. And now he knew about Edward and his family and were his new targets because he knew that I cared about them. And that had to mean that he was around when I was at their house. He can hurt them. He could take them away from me, and more people would be hurt because of me. I cause destruction everywhere I go.

The shower shut off in the bathroom and knocked me from my thoughts, reminding me that guests were coming over and I didn't need to let anyone see how chaotic I felt inside. So I put the letter in the drawer in the desk and took a few deep breaths before I went down to the kitchen to start making dinner.

I prepared the lasagna and put it in the oven to bake then moved on to making the salad. I chopped the lettuce with shaking fingers, my mind still on its earlier topic of terror. I needed to forget about him, just so I could get through this night without a mental breakdown and freaking out Charlie and his friends along the way. I put down the knife and grabbed a mug and filled it with some water then stuck it in the microwave. When it was done I found a tea bag and some honey and made my drink.

I sat at the table and looked out the window into the rain and the mass of never-ending green, and for once I actually found it peaceful. So I sipped on my tea and watched the rail fall as my nerves slowly calmed down.

"Bella?"

I jumped, not expecting someone to interrupt my quiet time so to speak. I turned around to see Charlie standing there.

"Oh, hey."

"What are you doing?" He asked as he sat across from me.

"Well I was making a salad but I decided a cup of tea was needed."

"Ahh, well that lasagna sure smells good kiddo." Now that's something I expect. For once his nickname for me didn't get on my nerves, it was familiar and right now that's what I needed, things I was used to. **(A/N: Don't worry about Bella's changing attitude from being rebellious and bitchy to sweet and the perfect daughter. She's just freaking and needs something to hold on to with everything that's going on, but I promise you the crazy Bella we love will be back) **

"Well I gotta get back to making your dinner. When will they be here?" I got up and put my mug into the sink then went back to working on the salad.

"Around four thirty since the game starts at five."

It was already four so I hurried and cut up the celery, cucumbers, and carrots. While I was getting the lasagna out of the oven the doorbell rang.

"I've got it." Charlie said from the living room. Well no shit I'm not getting it, it's not like Renee sent me here to be your maid. As that thought passed trough my mind I looked around and realized that I _was _acting like his maid. I mean I know I said that I was gonna play the innocent card but this is just too much. I make his food, I washed the freaking dishes, and I even had to do his laundry one day. And I've only been here for six days! Who the hell does he think he is ordering me around like this? Aren't fathers supposed to be really nice to their little girls and give them whatever they want? Well that's how I thought it worked anyway. Does that not apply to me because I've been across the country from him my entire life. Its not my fault I never had his number. Renee always told me that he was a busy man and I didn't need to bother him. Busy doing what? Sitting on his ass and watching baseball games, dreaming that he was one of them on the field. Yeah his day is so overbooked.

"Hey Bells." His voice broke me from my thoughts. "Come here, I have someone I want you to meet."

I walked into the foyer and saw Charlie talking with some guy in a wheelchair and a guy who seemed about fifteen at most and had long shiny black hair with gorgeous russet colored skin and dark brown eyes. You could tell that in a few years he would be damn fine.

"Bella this is Billy," Charlie gestured to the man in the wheelchair. "And his son Jacob."

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled and shook Billy's hand and gave a seductive smile to Jacob, might as well play with his head for some fun while he's here.

"Hey." Jacob said in a smooth voice.

"Well something sure does smell good Bella." Billy said as he sniffed the air.

"Oh yeah, there's lasagna and salad in the kitchen, help yourselves." 'Cause I'm not serving anyone. Charlie wheeled Billy into the kitchen and Jacob and I followed. The two loaded their plates up and went into the living room to watch their stupid game, but Jacob stayed back with me.

"So Bella," he started, "how are you liking Forks?" Did he seriously just ask me that? I'm a city girl from New York being forced to live in some stupid teeny tiny town. How do you think I like it?

"Oh it's just loads of fun." I said sarcastically.

He laughed, it was a good sound. "I know how you feel."

I smiled. "So how old are you?"

"I just turned fifteen a few weeks ago." So I was right, no surprise there. I'm an expert at guessing people's ages.

"Really? I just turned seventeen last Saturday."

"So you got any friends here yet?" No, I'm completely antisocial. Of course I have friends! I'm no that nerd sitting all alone in the corner of the cafeteria with my nose shoved in a book.

"Yeah, actually I stayed over at the Cullen's Place last night."

A look came over his face but it was gone before I could tell what it was. "Oh that's nice." he said, and I could that he was lying. An awkward silence filled the room until I heard my phone ringing and judging by the Lady Gaga ringtone I was sure it was Riley.

"Excuse me for a minute Jacob."

As I passed through the living room I heard Charlie and Billy in a heated conversation.

"How could you let her stay at their place? You know what could have happened!" Billy said.

"When are you going to realize these stories about them are nothing more than myths? This thing is ridiculous. You can boycott the hospital all you want but when you start telling me what to do just because of your legends I'm not taking it." Charlie defended.

"You're just lucky she came home alive." Billy said harshly.

By this time I had forgotten about my phone and was walking back into the kitchen with an idea in my head.

"Hey Jake," I said in my flirtiest voice, "do you wanna take a walk with me since it finally stopped raining?"

"Sure." he stood up and followed me out the door. It was quiet as we walked and I tried to figure out how I would bring up the conversation.

"So Jacob I heard your dad talking about the Cullens earlier, doesn't sound like he trusts them too much." No sense in beating around the bush is there.

"Oh, really?" He faked surprise.

"You're not a very good liar Jake. You can tell me, I promise no one will ever know that you told me." I used my puppy dog eyes and he was hooked.

"Look Bella its just some stupid myth that my dad and some of the people of the tribe still believe."

"Do you believe it?" I asked

"Not really, but my dad thinks I'm stupid not to." He looked down and kicked a stone as he talked.

"What are these myths about exactly and what do they have to do with the Cullens?"

"You sounds like a news reporter trying to get the scoop on something." he tried to change the subject.

"I'm curious, I find these things fascinating." I lied. Really these old stories would put me to sleep any other day but now it was tied in with a family I knew and a guy I was beginning to care about.

"Ugh, fine, but you can't tell anyone. My dad would kill me if he found out I told someone."

"You can trust me." I promised.

He sighed and shook his head before starting. "There are these stories about the _cold ones, _some stories date back to centuries ago while others are more recent. According to the legend my great-grandfather knew some of them and he's the one who made the treaty."

"What treaty?" I asked, completely absorbed.

"The treaty that kept them off our land and said that as long as they never hurt a human that we wouldn't expose them for what they were."

"And what exactly are they?" I needed to know, but I made it look like I was just listening to his tale and wasn't actually buying the stuff he was saying.

"Blood drinkers, or vampires as you probably know them as." Vampires? Seriously, what the hell? I raised one of my eyebrows in this 'you've got to be shitting me' look.

"So what does this have to do with the Cullens? Are they like the ones your grandfather ran into years ago?"

"Actually," He paused for dramatic effect. "they're the same ones." he laughed at my disbelieving face. "So now you see why I don't believe any of that crap right."

I laughed. "Now I know what people mean by small town secrets. That stuff is crazy."

As we walked back to the house I thought of a question for him. "So if the treaty says they can't hurt a human then how do they feed?" I laughed at how stupid this whole thing sounded.

"Well according to the legends they were able to survive off animal blood. You're not taking any of this seriously are you?" he looked concerned.

I laughed; hard. "Of course not, this whole thing is completely ridiculous. I mean vampires? Come on." I rolled my eyes.

"Good." He smiled and his teeth looked as white as fresh snow against his skin color. It was an easy smile and one I could definitely get used to. So far Jacob was one of the easiest people to talk to here.

" So do you go to Forks high?" I asked. I hadn't seen him around and I think I would remember if I had.

"Nah, I go to school on the rez."

"Oh too bad." I pouted.

He seemed pleased with my reaction. "But we should hang out sometime." He said.

"I'd like that." and I would. I could see myself becoming good friends with him **(A/N: And that's all they'll ever be, you don't have to worry about any love triangles here.) **

"Great." By this time we had made it to the front porch and were about to go inside when the door flew open and Billy wheeled himself out looking incredibly pissed.

"Come on Jake help me to the car."

"We're leaving already?" He sounded disappointed.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted here." He hissed, looking at my dad who was now standing next to me. Jake look confused but helped his dad nonetheless. They were about to drive off when I grabbed a pen off the table right inside the house by the door and walked over to Jake and took his hand.

"Here's my number." I said as I scribbled it down on the back of his hand.

Once they left I followed Charlie inside. "What happened?" I asked. But I was pretty sure I knew already.

"We just had a difference of opinion Bells, nothing to worry about." Who said I was worrying?

"Well I'm going upstairs, I've gotta call one of my friends back." I said once I remembered that I had missed Riley's call earlier.

I grabbed my phone off my bedside table and saw that I had one missed call from her. I hit the speed-dial button for her and waited for her to pick up.

"Bella!" Riley's high pitched voice squealed. "I haven't talked to you in forever, I miss you so much!"

"I know Riley, I miss you too!" I really, really did.

"So what have you been doing there?"

"Absolutely nothing. Its pretty boring here."

"So no cute guys then." She assumed.

"Actually the selection isn't too bad here. Oh my god, there's the one family called the Cullens. Mmm, the boys in that family are so cute, even their dad is hot."

"So he's like a DILF instead of a MILF?" She joked.

"God you're so perverted sometimes, but anyway I'm not going after that dad, its his son I'm after."

"Ooh spill! What's his name? What grade is he in? Is he cute? Well of course he is, duh." I laughed as the questions flew from her side of the line.

"His name is Edward, he's a junior, and girl he is so gorgeous he could make a Greek god jealous, and I'm not exaggerating."

"Elaborate please." She ordered.

"Well he's tall, probably around six two, he's not incredibly muscular like his brother but he definitely has muscle. His hair is like a reddish-brown color and his eyes are the most beautiful topaz color."

"Topaz?" She questioned.

"I know, its weird right? I've never seen eyes that color but his whole family has eyes that color. But the thing that confuses me is that they're not even related. They were adopted. But they all have really pale skin and topaz eyes."

"That's really weird. Where are they from?"

"Alaska. What does that have to do with anything?"

" I don't know I was wondering if something is different there."

Riley can be so weird sometimes. "Maybe." I said though I doubted it. "So what did you call for?"

"You called me."

I rolled my eyes, typical Riley. "Yes I did, but you called me earlier and I missed your call so I was returning it."

"Oh yeah! I remember now. I was wondering if you were gonna be here for your mom's first big fashion show two weeks from now?"

"Oh my god. I completely forgot about that! Um, I'm not sure, I'm going to have to call my mom and check with her." Well I guess now would be the time to mend things with Renee. "I'll call you later okay? Love you."

"Love you too Bells." She hung up.

Time to call mommy. Oh joy.

**Oh my god! It's another chapter. That's two in two days. I think that's a record for me, but I wouldn't expect it to happen too much guys. Anyway review please. You know I only got 21 hits on my last chapter and 2 reviews. That sucks guys, it really does. So if you review I'm gonna send you a preview of one of the upcoming chapters, that doesn't necessarily mean it will be from the very next chapter though. So please review guys.**

**Peace, ERIN**


	13. Fire

So here you are, another chapter, damn I'm on a roll. I wrote this in like four hours so I hope its not _too _horrible.

After hanging up with Riley I knew that I had to call my mom, and not just because I really wanted to go that fashion show. I had let this thing between my mom and me get way out of control. What good would cutting her out of my life do anyway? So I picked up my phone and hit the button.

"Hello this is Ravishing Renee Designs how can I help you?" Tiffany, the secretary, answered.

"Hey Tiff, it's Bella. Is my mom around?"

"Oh! Bella, of course I'll get her right away. But how are you?"

I laughed, she was so hyper all the time, her and Alice would get along well.

"I'm fine, I miss everyone there though."

"Aw we miss you too Bells. Oh here's your mom."

"Hello darling." Renee said in her happiest voice.

"Hey mom. What's up." I was just going to act like nothing ever happened for the time being and enjoy a peaceful conversation with my mother. I'd save the harder topics for later when she was home so everyone in her office wouldn't have to hear our personal business.

"Oh the usual. Trying to get things together for this fashion show and things like that."

"Of course." I said

"Was there a reason you called hun?" She asked. I could hear her assistant Nigel yelling at one of her employees saying that the orange scarf would totally clash with the skirt. I loved that guy, he was so funny.

"Actually mom I was calling about your fashion show."

"Really? What about it?" She definitely wasn't paying complete attention to this. I knew that if she was she would have gushed about how perfect and amazing her show would be.

"Well I wanted to know if I would still be coming due to the current situation of me being across the country." I didn't mean for it to happen but the last part of that sentence came out a more bitter that I had hoped.

"Of course dear! I wouldn't dream of having my show with out my main inspiration there to see my new line go public. I already ordered you plane tickets, you'll be leaving that Friday. Actually I think you'll have to leave school a bit early to make your flight, is that okay?"

"Are you seriously asking me if I'm okay with missing school mom? Of course I am." I smiled widely. "Hey did you say tickets? As in more than one?" Please don't let my ears be deceiving me right now.

"Well if I know my daughter, and I do, then by now I'm sure you already have your _posse _established and maybe a new boyfriend." She hinted. I could hear Tiffany giggling in the background.

I had a feeling that I wasn't just talking to Renee now. "Am I on speaker?"

"We all miss you Bells, and people wanted to know how you've been." She explained.

"I should have known." It was my mother, it didn't surprise me much.

"Now answer my question please." She pleaded, my mom loved to gossip just as much as Jessica sometimes.

"No I don't have a boyfriend, but there are a few who have captured my interest." And that's an understatement. "My 'posse', as you called it, is still under construction, but I'm sure by then it will be established." I laughed, it sounded like we were talking about building houses or something.

"So who's this boy?" A familiar voice asked.

"Nigel!" I squealed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too girl, but that's beside the point right now. Who is this boy of which you speak?" I laughed. Seriously, who talks like that?

"He's just some guy at my school no big deal." I think I was trying to convince my self of that more than I was trying to convince them. Jacob's story appeared in my mind but I vanished that thought away. It was ludicrous.

Nigel 'tsk'ed at me. "Whatever you say hun, but you can't lie to me."

"Whatever _you_ say. Hey I've gotta go guys, I really need to get a shower but you all know my number so don't hesitate to call me."

"Oh I won't." Nigel promised.

"I'll definitely have to call you up later." Tiffany said.

"As long as none of those calls are made while you're supposed to be working." Renee chided.

"Oh of course not." Tiff said in her 'I'm so innocent' voice.

"Uh-huh." Renee hummed, not believing Tiffany for one second. "Well say goodbye guys. I'd like to talk to my daughter while no one else can hear us too." Renee instructed.

"Bye Izzy. I love you chica!" Tiffany said in a bad Spanish accent.

"I'll talk to you later hun. We're gonna need to have a talk about this boy of yours." Nigel said in a voice that made me feel like I was seated in the principal's office.

"Bye guys. I'll talk to you all later."

"There," Renee said after a few seconds. I heard a door shut and figured that she had went into her office for some privacy. "No one can hear us now. So how's life treating you Bella?"

I didn't know what to say. On one hand its been absolutely horrible and I can't stand this tiny depressing town. But on the other hand I've meet a family full of sweet and interesting people and then this Jacob kid who's so easy to talk to.

"It's been...different." I summed it up

"Is that good or bad?" I could her the worry in her voice and I knew then that she really did feel bad about sending me here.

"Both. The town sucks ass,"

"Language Bella." Renee reprimanded me.

"But the people aren't too bad. Except for this one blonde bimbo."

"I remember a few blonde bimbos from my highschool years, I hated those girls. What's her name?"

"Mike Newton." I said.

"That sounds like a guy."

"It is." We both laughed. "He's so annoying mom. But actually the girl I was talking about is named Lauren and man is she jealous!" I laughed.

"I don't blame her. I'm sure you had every single one of those boys wrapped around your little finger the moment you walked in that school."

"Mom I'm not that big of a deal." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please darling I know you. You have to be the center of attention, that's just they way you always were."

"Yeah ever since my make over before ninth grade started." That was the summer I went from geek to chic, it was the best change I ever went through.

"That was an amazing transformation wasn't it. Chantal worked wonders with your hair."

"That she did." I agreed. "Listen mom I really do need to go."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Kay, night mom."

"Goodnight sweetheart." We both hung up.

So I didn't really get to talk to her about what had happened before I left but I knew she forgave me. I had a feeling that it would come up in during her call tomorrow though.

Checking the clock I saw that it was only eight and I had nothing to do. If I was home I would be out clubbing with the girls and have a guy on my arm. But I'd be going back for the weekend in two weeks, I can party then. Speaking of which I really needed to figure out who I was going to take with me. No names came to mind then, I hadn't really acquainted myself with anyone well enough yet to ask them to fly across country with me.

God I really wanted to go out, and why shouldn't I? I hopped off my bed and went into my closet. I was about to put on a skimpy black dress when I remembered it. The last part in Trice's letter _'just know I'll be around'_, and I put the dress away. What if I went out to some club here and he found me. I could be killed and no one would ever know what had happened to me. I would be safer here with Charlie in the room next to me.

But I was so bored. I needed to hang out with someone, I felt so antisocial sitting up in my room alone. It went against human nature for me to have a free Saturday night, and a free weekend was just insane. There had to be someone I could call. I scrolled through the contacts on my phone until I landed on one. I'm gonna regret this decision later, I thought as I hit the call button.

"Hello this is the Stanley residence, may I ask who's calling?" Mrs. Stanley answered.

"Hi this is Bella Swan, can I talk to Jessica?"

"Oh," she sounded surprised, "Jessica! Phone!" She yelled. Geez loud enough woman?

"Hello?" Jessica said after a few seconds.

"Hey Jess, it's Bella."

"Oh Bella, what's up?"

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" Wow this was awkward.

"Well actually I'm getting ready to go to a bon fire with some friends from school up on the cliffs but you're welcome to come with us, it would be so much fun."

Hmm why not? "Sure I'll go."

"Awesome, we'll pick you up in like thirty minutes, see you then." She said in her bubbly 'I'm so excited I might piss myself' voice.

"Cool, bye."

I hung up before she said anything.

"Hey Charlie!" I had given up on calling him dad. The TV volume lowered before he answered.

"What?"

"I'm going out with some friends they'll pick me up in like thirty minutes okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"Some bon fire with Jessica on the cliffs."

There was a pause, a grunt, and an 'okay'. Oh well, I needed to get ready. So I went back into my closet and pulled out a deep red warm sweater, some skinny jeans, and a pair of boots that didn't have a stiletto heel. I grabbed my beige coat and threw it on my bed while I ran to the bathroom to do my makeup, thirty minutes just wasn't enough time to get ready. I did my makeup expertly in just a few minutes and ran my fingers through my hair a bit so I wouldn't mess up the natural wave it had to it. I finished up with all that and went back to my room to get my pone and jacket before going downstairs.

"Bella where are you going looking like that?" Charlie demanded as I walked past him.

"What?" What was wrong with the way I looked?

"I thought you said you were going up to the cliffs?"

"I did and I am." Seriously, what was this guys problem?

"Well it looks like your about to go to some party." He sounded like a cop for once.

"Trust me Charlie if I was going to a party I would be wearing some short skanky dress and a pair of stilettos. And what's the big deal anyway? I'm just going to some stupid bon fire with some friends, does it really matter what I'm wearing?" Of all the people to give _me_ fashion advice he is the last person I ever expected.

"Bella I don't think I like the way you're talking to me right now, and I really don't like how you think you can just do whatever you want."

"What?" I practically screamed. "I don't get to do anything I want! If I did I'd be in a club, back home with my friends getting wasted, but instead I'm here and getting lectured by someone who thinks they have complete control over me!"

"I do have control over you, I'm your father Bella, and as long as you're here you'll listen to me." That has to be the most overused line in parental history.

That sent me over the edge. "You're not my father Charlie. A real father is someone who looks after their child and cares for them. You didn't do that. Hell the first time I ever talked to you was when I got here. You never called or wrote me when I was little, the only reason I knew you ever existed was because of a picture of you that I found when I was younger. And you know ever since I've got here you've been treating me like I'm your maid. 'Bella make us dinner''Bella can you do the dishes''Bella could you do my laundry' I'm so freaking sick of it!"

"Isabella Marie Swan I forbid you to talk to me like that."

I laughed a sarcastic laugh. "_You forbid me?_ Now that's funny. Listen up Charlie, I do what I want, when I want, and you're not gonna stop me."

"You're grounded go up to your room now." He said quietly.

I was about to say something else when a car horn honked outside.

"You're not going anywhere." Charlie said.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." With that I walked out the door and got into Jessica's car with Charlie yelling at me the whole time. I didn't care though. It wasn't my fault anyway, he's the one who started it with that 'where are you going looking like that' thing. If he had just kept his mouth shut this little argument wouldn't have happened.

"Hey Bella." Jessica and some of the other people in the car greeted me.

"What's up Bells?" Mike asked

"Nothing, I'm ready to party though." I said happily.

"Oh yeah!" Jessica agreed.

So now I was seated in the back of her car with some people from school who's names I didn't care to remember and I was ready to get to this party. Hopefully they would have alcohol there, I was gonna need something strong.

I know, I know, this chapter sucked ass, I'm sorry guys. And I know that fight with Charlie was kinda retarded but I don't plan what I write. Whatever comes to my mind is what I put down and hopefully that will take me somewhere. And I know that you were probably hoping that Bella would go to that club, run in to Trice, get hurt, then saved by Edward but get turned into a vamp, but that's not how it's gonna happen and I'm not sorry. So on the last chapter I got four reviews, yay! That's better than two right. So next chapter is the bon fire par-tay!! Woo can't wait to see what happens (cause I don't even know). Anyway review please. :)

Peace, ERIN


	14. Tattoo

**Another chapter, woohoo! :) 11. Tattoo**

After a short ride we arrived at the cliffs. Kids were already there and getting the pit for the fire ready. We exited the car and grabbed whatever we had brought with us out of the trunk. I followed our group over to a large log by the pit and draped my jacket over it. I was ready to party but people were just sitting around talking, waiting for the fire to start, or couples were walking down by the water. So I sat next to a girl that had come with us.

"Hey Bella." The girl said. I looked over at her and I realized that her face was really familiar.

"It's Angela, right?" I wasn't sure

"Yeah, I'm in your biology class."

"Oh yeah." So that's where I saw her.

"So how's your weekend been?" She was shy, it was easy to tell.

"Pretty good. Last night I stayed over at the Cullen place and-"

"The Cullen's house?"

"Why does that surprise everyone?" Seriously was there some problem with their family or something that made it so strange for them to talk to other people.

"Well it's just that the Cullens don't usually talk to anyone else, they always keep to themselves, it's just...different, that's all."

"Huh." Why would they suddenly change their ways just to talk to me, it's not like I'm anything special. "Well anyway, today my dad had his friends over and then before you guys picked me up we got into an argument, so far its been a pretty eventful weekend." I laughed. "But how about you?"

"Well last night I had to babysit my two brothers while my parents went out for their 'date night' and then I had to work on that book report for English."

"Damn, I totally forgot about that. When is it due?"

"Wednesday." Fuck, I'm screwed.

"Great."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." She said.

"You obviously don't know me to well." I smirked.

"Duck!" Some guy yelled from the other side of the pit. I looked up to see a football flying towards me and I moved my head just in time. I grabbed the ball off the ground and walked up to the guy.

"Watch where you throw this thing." I snarled.

"Hey my bad, it's not like I meant to." He held his hands up in this 'don't hurt me' gesture.

I could smell beer on his breath and sure enough behind him was a cooler full of it.

"Look I'll forget this ever happened if you hand me a beer." I'm not the kind of girl who usually drank beer, I preferred tequila, or martinis, beer is just so frat boy party or sitting in front of a TV screen watching a football game.

"Sure thing." He took the ball from my hand and replaced it with the drink.

"Thanks kid." I said as I walked off.

"No problem." He said in this slow voice. I glanced behind me and he was watching my ass the whole time as I walked. Pig.

"Bella?" I turned at my name being called and saw a face I wasn't expecting to see.

"Hey Jacob."

"I didn't think you would be here."

"Yeah I could say the same to you." It looked like mostly older kids were here and Jake is just too young to look like he belonged here.

"I came with some other kids." He glanced down at the beer in my hand and looked slightly surprised. "I didn't think you were a beer kind of girl."

"I'm not. I'd prefer something better," and a bit stronger. "but I don't really care what I'm drinking right now."

"Rough night after we left?" he asked.

"Definitely. Charlie was being such an ass to me and we got in a fight right before I left to come here." I took a long sip from my drink.

"Over what?" I found it weird that he actually cared.

"Well first he had a problem with the way I was dressed, saying that I looked like I was going to a party. I don't know what was wrong with that but whatever. So I disagreed, he said he didn't like my attitude or the way that I think I can do whatever I want. So I told him like it is and said that I have no freedom and that he's treating me more like his maid than his daughter, so then he tried to ground me but I just walked out and got into my friend's car." I rushed it all out. I'd be surprised if he understood what I said.

"I think he's just taking his anger from the argument with my dad out on you, because I'm pretty sure that's what my dad is doing. He was yelling at me earlier when we got home from your house saying that I never helped out and that I was always out during the weekends." he rolled his eyes. "And by the way, I don't see what Charlie was worrying about, you look amazing in that."

"Aw thanks Jake." I really hoped he didn't have a crush on me, I don't date younger guys. Even with the horrible light I could tell he was blushing. "So do you guys party at these things or do you just sit around and chat?"

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well I was hoping to get drunk off my ass, forget about Charlie, and dance."

"You know you're not at a club Bells."

"I know but I wish I was." I sighed

"Well the night is still young and I'm sure with you here this bon fire is gonna be a bit different than usual."

"Bet your ass it will be." I grinned and chugged what was left in the bottle.

I don't know how many drinks I had had but all I knew was that I had gotten my wish. I was grinding up on some guy and the place looked like a spring break party on MTV. People were finally dancing, the fire was blazing, and rap music was blaring from a stereo someone had brought with them.

Now this is more like it, I thought.

In the middle of all this I had taken off my sweater and was wearing the tank top that I had on underneath. It may be chilly out but right now I was hot, and I mean that in both ways. The guy I was dancing with had his hands on my hips and was guiding my movements when I heard Jessica's annoying voice in my ear.

"Bella we have to go, its getting really late." She pulled on my arm and dragged me away from the guy.

"Wait," I whined. "Where are my clothes?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Angela has your shirt and your jacket."

"Aw I love Angela." I said as I swayed.

"And I would love it if you didn't throw up in my car."

"I can hold my drink." I defended. And I could, we played drinking games all the time back home and I always held mine the longest. Well except for this one time, but that wasn't my fault, if Riley would have quit shaking me I would have been perfectly fine. But I guess she got what she deserved, that gorgeous dress she was wearing isn't worth shit now.

Jess helped me into the car and I sat with my face pressed against the cool window. I guess I fell asleep-or passed out- because the next thing I knew someone was shaking me awake.

"Ow!" I screeched when someone pinched me. "Damn bitch that hurt."

"We're at your house." Mike said from beside me. When did his arm wrap around my shoulders?

"Damn. Already?" I groaned as I grabbed my stuff and stumbled my way out of the car.

On my way to the door I slid my phone from my pocket and checked the time two thirty. Woah deja vu. This is just like last weekend when I came home late...and she ended up shipping me here. I wonder if Charlie would ship me back? That might not be too bad actually.

As quiet as I possibly could I turned the knob and entered the house. I could hear that the Tv in the living room was still on but I didn't know if Charlie was still up. So I tip-toed my way past the living room and was almost to the stairs when I heard it.

"Bella come in here." He was in the kitchen. Dammit I didn't even think about him being in there. I walked in and leaned against the counter. "If you're gonna try to sneak in I recommend having your friend turn off her lights when she drives down the street."

"You know the good cop bad cop thing is really old so if you have something to say stop beating around the bush and say it already." I spat out, he really wasn't my favorite person right now and I wasn't in the mood to pretend. "But I'll be sure to remember that for next time." I threw that in just to piss him off.

"There won't be a next time Bella."

"Because you're sending me back to Renee's?" I guessed and judging by the look on his face I had said that a bit too happily.

"No because you're grounded, and I mean it." He said sternly.

"Yeah well you told me I was grounded earlier but we both saw how well that worked for ya." He stood up and walked over to stand in front of me.

"I called Renee and-"

"You called Renee!" I was furious. Does he know hoe this could ruin my plans if she's mad at me too? "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because we agreed when she called me to send you here that I would update her on every important thing that happened while you were here. But she agreed with me and said you definitely are grounded."

"Wait, Renee agreed with _you?_ That's absurd." I remember every time she would tell me something about him she always would say something about how they could never agree on anything, and I also knew that Renee wouldn't agree with grounding me because she knew that would just make me want to sneak out. "You didn't call her." I said with a triumphant grin on my face. "You were too afraid too because you knew she would start telling you how to handle me, and she told me how you hate to be told what to do."

"So I didn't call her, but not because I was afraid, because I knew that you were going to that fashion show in a few weeks and-"

"And you didn't want to ruin your chances of having a free weekend away from me right?"

"Why do you think everyone is always trying to get rid of you Bella?" Charlie asked in an almost furious voice.

"I don't think that, but come on Charlie you can't tell me that's not what you were thinking when you heard I would be going away for the weekend."

"No, do you know what I thought Bella? I thought that I just got you back and you'd be leaving me again."

I refrained from rolling my eyes. "Oh come on Charlie don't pull that shit."

"It's true Bella." The was a silence. "Where's your shirt?"

Huh? I looked down and saw that I was wearing my tank top, I had forgotten that I took my sweater off. "It got hot so I took it off." I explained as I grabbed it off the counter and waved it in his face.

"Its barely fifty degrees outside, I really don't think that's tank top weather. And do I smell beer on your breath?"

"It's hot when you're dancing with people next to a huge fire, and I had a few drinks, no biggie."

"It is Bella. That's underage drinking."

"What are you gonna do Charlie? Arrest me?" I laughed.

"I should, but I wouldn't. Now go upstairs Bella. It's getting late, we'll continue this conversation in the morning."

"Sure thing chief." I said sarcastically and went upstairs.

In my room I stripped down to my underwear and dove under the covers, too tired to bother with finding my pajamas. I was asleep within minutes.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell is that?!" Charlie's voice replaced my alarm clock. Oh goody, guess who woke up with a hangover headache, yay me.

"What are you yelling about?" I asked groggily.

"That-that _thing _on your lower back."

"My ass?" What the hell was he talking about?

"No, your tattoo!"

My tattoo? How can he see that? I looked down to discover that I was wearing only a bra and underwear, thank god I hadn't worn a thong last night or this would have been even worse.

"It's just a tattoo Charlie, what's the big deal?" I asked as I sat up and bed and wrapped the sheets around my body.

"Get up and get dressed, we'll talk about this when you're fully clothed." He stomped out of my room. Well I guess someone's still a little grumpy about what happened last night, oh well. If I was going to stay here till god knows when then he's have to get used to it. I grabbed my clothes from my closet; just a juicy couture track suit, and went into the bathroom. A shower was in need, I felt sweaty and gross.

In the bathroom mirror I examined this morning's reason for a screaming match; my tattoo. It was just a design done on my lower back in hot pink in black, no big deal. But thank god he hadn't seen what was on the front of my body, that was something I wish I hadn't got.

After showering and getting ready for the day I went down stairs to see Charlie.

"Does your mother know you have a tattoo?" He asked before I got a chance to sit down on the couch.

"Of course she does. She got one with me." I laughed. "That was a fun day."

His nostrils flared. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because it's Renee."

Charlie grumbled something unintelligible.

"Listen Charlie, it's just a tattoo. I don't know why you're freaking out about everything I do all of a sudden. Like last night, I was wearing a sweater and jeans. I was barely exposing any skin, and you freaked out. What's you deal?" For once I wasn't yelling, and I think that scared Charlie even more.

He put his head in his hand and rubbed his forehead. "I know that it wasn't anything bad but I just-I hate seeing you go out like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're about to go out on some runway, or you're going out on a date with some boy. I've seen those outfits you wear to school Bella and I know that you probably have every guy after you, it scares me Bells. I don't want to see you get hurt. It's like I just got my baby girl back but she's already grown up and doesn't need her dad looking after her anymore." I could see how hard it was for him to say how he felt and for once I didn't roll my eyes or say how stupid it all sounded.

Then I did something unexpected. I got up and hugged him. "I'm sorry Char-dad if you hate seeing me like that but you're right, I _am _grown up now. But that doesn't mean I don't need you. I just don't need you to freak out and ground me every time I wear something you don't like, okay?"

"Yeah I got it." Charlie sighed.

"Good, because I'm really getting sick of being cooped up in this house so I was thinking I was going to go shopping today and expand my wardrobe a bit."

I just may end up giving Charlie a heart attack by the time I leave this place.

I hope you all liked it. I'm so proud of myslef for all the writing i've been doing lately, it's insane. Anyway review please.

Peace, ERIN


	15. Poker Face

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long, writer's block sucks....and so does this chapter. **

**12. Poker Face**

Monday morning rolled around and I slowly dragged my ass out of bed. Why did school have to be a mandatory thing, why couldn't it be optional? I grabbed a new outfit out of my closet that I had bought yesterday when I went to Port Angeles to go shopping. It was the cutest outfit ever. I took it with me into the bathroom and showered. After doing my hair and makeup I examined myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a white t-shirt that said 'I heart shoes, bags and boys', with the most amazing pants ever. They had a black and white pattern on them. I grabbed a pair of red peep toe pumps, a black bag, a red hat, some bracelets, and a pair of huge earrings and went into the kitchen to grab a breakfast bar and shoved it into my purse. (Link to the outfit on my profile, also Bella's tattoo is on there) I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that I needed to leave.

In my car I blasted Lady Gaga the entire way to the school. People waved to me as I pulled into the parking lot, I loved being the center of attention, it gave me an immediate ego boost.

"Bella!" I heard Jess yell from the group we sat with at lunch.

"Hey." I said as I made my way towards them.

"Oh my god, that outfit is so adorable." She gushed.

I laughed. "Thanks."

"So," She drew out the word, "Why didn't you tell me you stayed over at the Cullen's Friday?" She looked annoyed with me and I rolled my eyes.

Before she had brought their name up I had completely forgotten about them, I had been so absorbed with my own world. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Geez all I did was spend the night with some people who keep to themselves, maybe they didn't bother to talk with people like Jessica and her friends because they know all the shit that they would start saying about them.

"It's a huge deal Bella! The Cullen's have lived here for almost two years and have never invited anyone over. Now you've been here for a week and they're already having you spend the night with them. It's weird."

I said nothing to her. People here were so annoying.

"So what did you do, tell me _everything_." I hadn't realized it but now everyone in the group had shut up and turned to listen to our conversation.

"Okay here's what went down. On my way home my car broke down. Rosalie helped me get it started again and then I followed her back to her house so she could fix it up. I hung out with the rest of the Cullen's and we played a bunch of games and watched some movies. You happy now?" I said quickly.

"That's it? You guys just hung out?" Jess sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, what do you think we did?"

"I don't know, something exciting."

"Why? So you could twist my words and go spread some stupid gossip all over the school?"

She looked shocked, but I could tell by her eyes it was fake. "I would never do that Bella, I can't believe you would accuse me of that."

"I'm not stupid Jess. I know your type." I spat.

"Whatever Bella." She snapped and walked away with Lauren trailing behind her.

I rolled my eyes again and strutted my way to first period after saying bye to my new group.

"Bella, wait!" A voice called, a smooth as velvet voice.

I turned to see Edward walking quickly towards me.

"What's up?" I asked when he was standing next to me.

"We need to talk." Ah those four famous words, they never lead to anything good.

"About what?"

He ran his fingers through his already messy hair and sighed in frustration. "Listen Bella, we can't be friends anymore."

"And why exactly is that?" I said defensively. I had my best poker face on and wasn't letting any emotion show.

"I just think it would be better for you if we weren't."

"You're not giving me any answers." I hissed.

"I don't owe you any." He snapped, his liquid gold eyes hardened. My mask faltered a bit before I covered my emotions again. "Bella just believe me when I say it would be safer for you to stay away from me and my family." He said in a softer tone. I didn't like this. It was one thing to say I couldn't be friends with him, but to say I couldn't even talk to his family was a completely different situation.

"What did I do?" I whispered.

His eyes melted back to the way I liked them. "Trust me Bella, none of this is your fault." I could detect self hatred in his voice and I nearly crumbled.

"Please Edward, tell me why." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry." He said and walked away just as the warning bell rang.

"Wait." I cried as I grabbed onto his wrist. He pulled his arm out of my grasp quickly and it left my hand stinging.

I stood there for a moment just staring into space as people shoved their way past me to get to their classes then turned and walked off to mine.

History was a bore, we were learning about the Roman Empire or something like that. After that I had Spanish, we went over verb conjugations for the quiz we would be having tomorrow, trig was horrible but that's nothing new. At lunch I grabbed my food and made my way over to my table.

Jessica glared at me as I sat down. "Who said you could sit here?" She sneered, hmm looks like she's a little pissed with me because of what I said this morning, oh well.

"I did." Mike jumped in before I could say anything.

I smirked at her then grinned sweetly at Mike, he looked like he was about to pass out, and I knew I was making Jess incredibly jealous. God when did I get so childish? I've fought more with people in the past few days than I have in months. I mean I was never a peacemaker, but I didn't usually fight with people over the stupidest shit. This thing with Jessica was completely pointless when I had this Cullen drama to think about, but I knew Jess was going to make this bigger than it needed to be and I definitely wasn't going to be the first one to back down, hell no! Damn, why did my life have to get so freaking complicated all of the sudden?

All through lunch Jessica and Lauren had their heads together whispering and giggling, I just rolled my eyes at their antics...while flirting with Mike to piss Jess off. Mike stood up and threw our trays away when I had finished eating. I almost felt bad for using him for my own gain, but hey you gotta do what you gotta do. The bell rang and Mike, Angela, and I made our way to biology. I had a feeling this class was going to be awkward with what happened this morning.

I stood by Angela's desk until the teacher had us take our seats and I went back to my table. Edward glanced up at me from the book in front of him then quickly looked back down. I put my head in my hand and rubbed my forehead, I was getting a major headache from all this drama I was causing. The teacher put up a slideshow and rambled on about it but I didn't hear a word he said.

Why would Edward say that it would safer for me to stay away from him? It didn't make any sense. Then Jacob's story entered my mind. That's totally ridiculous! Vampires aren't real! I must be going crazy, there is no possible way that vampires could exist.

I raised my hand, it was shaking the entire time.

"Yes Bella?" The teacher called on me.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, take the pass."

I shoved my phone into my pocket quickly and grabbed the pass off his desk then hurried into the bathroom. Once inside I pulled out my phone and got onto the Internet. _Ugh, I can't believe I'm really thinking about this, _I thought as I opened my favorite search engine and typed in 'cold ones'. I clicked on the link that mentioned something about tribal legends and skimmed through the paragraphs. My heart beat was strong and loud as I read over the most important words: _incredible speed, pale cold skin, strong, color changing eyes. _It all fit them. It couldn't be true though, vampires don't exist, they're myths, old stories told to scare kids, they're not real! And yet I couldn't convince myself.

There was no way the Cullens were normal, they were way too strange and perfect, but a mythological creature was out of the question.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror and saw a girl with hectic wide eyes and dark circles underneath them. What the hell was I doing to myself? I was going insane here, this wasn't me. I needed to get the hell out of this town and forget about everything even if it's just for a minute.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into biology. I put the pass on Mr. Banner's desk and sat down quietly at my table. Edward didn't look at me the entire time. We had fifteen minutes of class left when I pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled a question across it and passed it to Edward. (Bella=**Bold **Edward=_italics)_

**What the hell is going on with you?**

He wrote quickly and practically threw it at me.

_I have no idea what you're talking about _

**Don't give me that shit Edward. Why did you tell me to stay away from you?**

_Bella why can't you just take my advice and leave it at that?_

The words were practically engraved into the paper he had been pressing so hard. I just looked at it and shook my head. He was just another person pushing me away. I didn't belong here and I knew it. I picked up the paper and shoved it into my bag. I closed my eyes and turned towards Edward, I could feel him watching me and when I opened my eyes and looked into his I knew every emotion I felt was displayed in them and I wasn't trying to hide it.

The bell rang and I quickly grabbed my things and darted out of the room, but not before I heard him call my name.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned back into the room.

"You forgot your notebook." He said as he held up my blue notebook.

That was all he had to say to me? I was steaming. "Thanks." I snapped as I snatched it from his hand and stomped out of the room.

In gym we were playing volleyball. I was on the same team as Mike and we were against Jessica's. The guy on her team served and Mike hit it back over the net. It came back over flying towards me, and I hit it as hard as I could, putting all my frustration behind it. It hit the court on their side then rolled across the gym.

"Way to go Bella." Mike cheered.

I smiled a halfhearted smile.

Our game continued and the entire time I could've sworn I felt someone staring at me. When the guy on Jess's team had to go chasing the ball again I looked behind me to see if I was being paranoid or not and I was surprised to see Jasper looking at me. He turned away quickly. I rubbed my forehead soothingly.

Once our game was finished we took our seats on the bleachers so the next two teams could take their turn. When Mike patted the spot beside him on the bleachers I declined the offer and walked away to find a certain blond haired mystery.

"Jasper." I called as I spotted him leaning against the wall.

"Oh, hey Bella." He said nervously.

"So tell me Jasper, why is your brother avoiding me?" Yes I was being blunt but so what.

"Listen Bella this is between you and Edward."

"I am so fucking sick of not getting any answers." I got an idea then. "You know I'm starting to think these little tales about your family might be true."

I assessed his reaction very carefully. He looked worried for a split second and then his face became blank and his dark golden eyes tightened. He was putting up a mask, which meant I was hitting a bit too close to home. I walked away with one smug ass grin on my face.

"You don't know anything Bella." I heard him say.

I turned and glared at him. "I know a hell of a lot more than you think."

* * *

I got home and threw my things onto my bed. I pulled out my phone and dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello chief Swan here."

"Hey Charlie."

"Bella, is something wrong?"

"Calm down Charlie. I just called to say that I might not be home when you get here, I'm going to the gym." There was a small gym in town that I had seen yesterday on my way home from shopping, it wasn't anything spectacular but it would do for now.

"Okay then."

"There's TV dinners in the freezer if I'm not home by then."

"I can take care of myself Bells, I'm a grown man."

"Sure. Bye Charlie." I hung up and ran into my closet to throw on another Juicy Couture track suit like the one I wore yesterday to the mall. I got my tennis shoes and a change of clothes, so I wouldn't have to drive home in the ones I worked out in, and threw them into my gym bag along with a water bottle and my phone. When I had made sure I had everything I needed I tossed my bag into the passenger seat of my baby and sped off to the local gym.

Inside I put my bag into a locker and got onto the treadmill. I started off slowly but before I knew it I was running my ass off. My frustration is what caused me to be the skinniest girl in my sophomore class. With everything that had happened with Trice the gym is where I spent my time. I worked out to get rid of my emotions. Man, I'm a basket case.

"Whoa girl calm it down a bit." A voice said from the machine next to me. I turned to see a pretty woman in her early twenties with blonde hair, tan skin, green eyes, and a ski-slope nose. There was no way she was from around here.

I slowed my pace down to a jog. "I didn't even notice I was going that fast, I guess I'm too angry to care right now."

"I could tell." She said as she started jogging at the same speed as me. "So what's your name?"

"Bella, you?"

"Jacqueline, but please call me Jackie."

"You're not from around here, are you?"

She laughed. "Of course not, this town is way too dreary for my taste. I live in San Diego but I'm here visiting family. I take it you don't live here either, Juicy Couture is a little out of Fork's league."

I grinned, finally someone who can identify brands beside Levi's and Timberland. "I'm from Manhattan."

"What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say I like to party a bit too much for my mom to handle."

She grinned. "I totally understand. I was always sneaking into clubs with my friends in Port Angeles when I lived here. I nearly drove my parents insane. Now those were the good years."

I liked this girl, I could tell we were going to get along just fine.

"Now tell me, why are you so mad?"

I groaned. "It's just this stupid guy. First he looks at me like I'm the freaking Black Plague when I arrive, then he's really nice to me, and now he's saying that we can't be friends. He's driving me crazy."

"Do you like this guy Bella?" She asked.

I thought seriously about that. "I-I'm not sure. He's so different and it's like there's a whole other part of him that he's hiding from everyone and that makes it so hard to ignore him. And besides that, the guy is absolutely gorgeous."

She laughed. "You are _so _into him. Listen, if you want him to get over this whole 'no friends' thing then you've got to get him notice you and then completely ignore him. Jealously is the easiest way to do that, just flirt with some other guys when he's around. Trust me, it works every time."

I grinned. "He's so going down."

**Yeah i know it's horrible and I'm sorry about that, it's times like these when i really need your ideas guys. I have an idea for one of the upcoming chapters but i don't know if it will rush the story or not, I'm soooo confused. UGH! Well i don't know when the next chapter will be up so...**

**Peace, ERIN**


	16. Margaritas

**13. Margaritas**

**Someone's Point Of View-**

"Jackie what were you thinking?" I hissed as she transformed from her human look back to a vampire and her eyes shined a bright red.

"All I did was talk to her, what's the big deal?" She argued, her New York accent was back in place now after talking to the tramp only moments ago.

"Are you trying to interfere with my plan? Why did you tell her to make that Edward guy jealous? So he'll end up being all over her and never let her out of his sight so I won't be able to get to her?" I shouted. Jackie just rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her thick blonde hair.

"You're so oblivious. Edward can read minds, so once he figures out that she's just like every other girl who's just trying to get his attention he'll leave her. She'll be crushed and knowing her she'll end up at some bar and then you can make your move."

I grinned. "Babe, you're brilliant."

"I know, now come over here and kiss me."

**Bella's Point Of View-**

Tuesday morning I came to school with my plan ready to put into action. I know Edward said that we couldn't be friends but I also knew that a little bit of jealousy could change that. Even if he wasn't interested in me-which was total bullshit-I was sure that there would still be a part of him that couldn't stand to have guys all over me.

I can't believe that I hadn't thought of this idea before Jackie told me, jealousy was the oldest trick in the book.

I was dressed in a short, and I do mean _short,_ jean skirt with a tight dark blue shirt that emphasized my curves and showed off my cleavage. With that I had on a pair of brown Jimmy Choo stilettos that made my legs look even longer. My hair was down and wavy and my eyes looked smoky and sexy. I'm not gonna lie, I looked hot.

Boys started hungrily at my assets as I exited my car. Inconspicuously I glanced at Edward Cullen who was standing across the parking lot glaring at me. I smirked and strutted my way towards the school. I had seen models do their walks thousands of times and could mimic it easily. I straightened my back, lifted my chin, and swayed my hips more than I usually would. Unsurprisingly Mike was the first guy to come up to me, and he definitely was not going to be the last.

"H-hey, Bella." Mike stuttered as he looked at my chest. I reached out and tilted his chin upwards, his breath hitched and I fake giggled. If I was going to make Edward jealous then I was going to put on the best fucking act ever seen.

"Hey Mikey." I smiled sweetly.

"You look really nice today Bella. I-I mean not that don't everyday but-"

"Thank you Mike, thats really sweet."

"So can I walk you to class?"

"Actually Mike, I think that's my job." Tyler broke into our conversation and slung an arm around my shoulder which any other day I would have broken but today was a rare exception.

"That's really nice of you guys but actually I feel like mingling with some people, so I'll meet up with you two later, okay?" With that I leaned in and kissed both of their cheeks before walking away. Both of them stood there shocked before running of to their friends.

I didn't care that I was about to become the talk of the school because now I had my sights set on a group of guys standing around a black truck. As I walked closer I spotted the perfect target. He was tall, probably about six three, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a tight white shirt with a green abercrombie hoodie and ripped jeans and looked damn hot. I stopped and pulled the girl nearest to me over.

"Who is he?" I asked as I pointed to Mr. Oh So Sexy.

"That's Matt Chambers, he's a senior."

"Well is he single or not?" I needed to know now.

"Single, like he has been for the past month since his old girlfriend broke up with him." She was going to continue but I had walked off already. I only needed to know his status, not his life story. As I approached the group some of the guys turned to gawk at me but the one I was after paid me no attention, well that wasn't going to do.

"Hello boys." I greeted as I walked into their circle.

"Hey sexy." One of the guys said and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me over to him.

"Let her go Chase." Finally I get to hear this hottie's voice.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"So what can we do for ya sweetheart?" He asked as he pulled me over to his side and put his arm around me, I felt incredibly warm tucked under his arm and I liked it, but damn I was being touched by a lot of people today and school hadn't even started yet.

Oops, I hadn't thought this far ahead, what was I supposed to say? That I was using him to make some guy jealous? Yeah I'm sure that would go over well.

"I'm new here and I've been hanging out with Stanley and Newton's group and they're just so immature," I said in my best 'damsel in distress' voice. "I was hoping to find someone cooler. You know, more my type."

He grinned. "Stick with us honey and you'll everybody wrapped around your fingers," He looked me over. "though with that outfit I'm sure you could accomplish that anyway."

I looked up at him from underneath my lashes and bit my lip. "Thanks, I already feel like I fit in." I said as I wiggled in his arms to exaggerate my point.

* * *

Matt had walked me to my class and told me he'd save me a seat at his table for lunch. If I wasn't playing him then I would actually be enjoying this a little more than I currently was. Mike was giving me googly eyes all through history, it was sickening.

At lunch I stood through the lines while waiting for the lunch ladies to slowly put the food on our plates. When I got to the cashier and was about to punch in my number I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Matt carrying his tray, he looked at the woman.

"I'm paying for hers too." He said as he put in his number. When he was done he put his free hand on the small of my back and guided me to his table. Well he sure works fast.

"Thanks for paying." I said

"No problem babe."

We got to his table and I sat down next to him and across from the guy named Chase who grabbed me earlier.

"Hey Bella, I see you met my brother." A familiar voice said. I turned to see the guy Drew who worked at the Thriftway sitting beside Chase. Wow, they didn't look anything alike.

"Yeah I guess I did."

While I was talking with the guys I yawned and Matt noticed.

"You tired babe?" Damn he's known me for a few hours and he already has a name for me and he's really touchy...the prefect guy to get to Mr. Stuck Up.

"Yeah," I said as I laid my head on his shoulder and he hand rubbed soothing circles on my back. "I didn't sleep too well," too busy thinking about Edward, "and I had to get up a bit earlier to find the perfect outfit."

"Well you achieved that. You looked amazing." He grinned. Eww, there was something between his teeth. Gross. I giggled anyway.

I looked to my right slightly. From this table the Cullen's were closer so I could read Edward a bit better. He was glaring down at the table, picking apart his sandwich, obviously frustrated. I smirked, perfect.

Lunch flew by without incident and soon Matt was walking me to biology.

"I'll see you later Bella." He said. It was the first time he called me by my actual name.

I walked into biology with a huge smile on my face knowing it would piss off Edward, and sat down at our lab table.

"Bella." Edward said shortly.

"Edward." I said in the same tone.

"So how are you?' He asked.

"Would you cut the crap Edward? If you have something to say then say it and stop with all this fake polite shit."

"Matt Chambers?" He asked in a stricter tone.

"You're not my father, don't use that voice on me. And what about him?"

"I don't like him Bella, he's bad news."

I scoffed. "Since when do you care who the hell I talk to huh? Just yesterday you were telling me that we couldn't be friends but now that I've got the guys all over me that just flew right out the window, right? You know I'm starting to think you're getting a little jealous."

He said nothing but glared angrily and I knew I had achieved my goal. _Kaching! _This worked beautifully.

* * *

After school in the parking lot I was chatting with Angela when I someone's hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who."

I grinned and secretly hoped that Edward had a good view of us. "Hey Matt." I said as I turned around.

"Hey babe." He turned to Angela now. "Hey Ang."

"You two know each other?"

"Of course. Besides the fact that this is a small town, I do some work for her father during the summer at the church."

Damn I hit the jackpot. He's sweet, funny, hot, and he goes to church. Sure I didn't, but people consider usually consider that a plus, right?

"Well I've got to go guys. My report in lit is due tomorrow and I haven't even started. So I'll see you guys tomorrow." I would have given Matt my number but I had a feeling that he'd be the type who liked to call a lot, though I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to find the number of the chief of police's house. So after Matt gave me a quick and somewhat awkward hug I got in my car and drove home.

When I pulled in the driveway I was surprised to see Charlie's cruiser already sitting there.

"Charlie?" I called when I opened the front door.

"In the living room Bella." he answered.

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked curiously.

He sat up on the sofa and patted the spot next to him. Cautiously, I sat down. "Bella, I've been thinking about what you said the other night, about me treating you like my maid; and I realized that you were right. So I wanted to take you out tonight to a nice restaurant." He explained shyly.

I grinned. "Thank you Charlie, that would be wonderful."

"But could you do me a favor first?"

"Sure, what?"

"Could you put some real clothes on please."

I was about to remind him of the conversation we just had only a few days ago regarding his problem with my wardrobe, but then I remembered what I was wearing and didn't argue with his one condition. I nodded and gently patted Charlie's shoulder before going upstairs to change. I pulled on a pair of really tight black skinny jeans that hugged every inch of me and a blue top that flowed from the top down to where it ended at high thigh. With that I grabbed a pair of black ankle boots with a five inch heel and a bunch of sliver bracelets. I freshened up my makeup then met Charlie downstairs.

"You look...nice Bells."

"You said you were taking me to a nice restaurant, I wanted to look somewhat decent." I shrugged.

"Well then, you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me go grab a jacket." I replied, and then, as carefully as I could in five inch heels, I ran back up the stairs and into my closet. I finally settled on a sexy black leather jacket I'd only worn a few times before but it would look really hot with my outfit. With a quick glance in the mirror I realized that I _did _look like I should be going to a party instead of a dinner with my father. _Oh well, might as well look good. Maybe I'll find a cute guy to sweep me off my feet._ I laughed to myself as I noticed how much like Renee I'd become.

So once again I made my way down the stairs.

Charlie whistled. "Nice leather jacket kid." He said admiringly.

"Yeah? Well maybe I'll get you one on my trip to New York. Every cop needs a good leather jacket."

He nodded his head in agreement and grabbed his car keys off the table.

"Um, Charlie? Do you mind if we take my car instead?" There was no way I was going to be carted around in the police cruiser, the only way he'd get me in there is by dragging me in with me kicking and screaming.

"Sure, I've been wanting to see how it drives anyway."

"Great." I said, happy that I had got my way.

We walked out and I slid into the driver's seat while Charlie reluctantly got into the passenger's. Did he really think I was about to let him drive my car? Well then he was sadly mistaken.

"So where are we going Charlie?" I asked as I pulled out of the driveway.

"There's small Mexican restaurant in Port Angeles, I'd thought we'd go there."

At the mention of Mexican restaurants I was reminded of the story of my first date that I had told Alice and Rosalie and frowned when I remembered Edward's stupid rule, but he'd crack soon enough.

Charlie misread my facial expressions and started asking me if I'd rather go somewhere else. I told him it was fine and just give me the directions.

We got there and the hostess promptly sat us at our table. Soon our server had came and taken our drink orders and the two of us sat there quietly.

Our server came back moments later with a margarita on her tray and sat it down in front of me. "This is from the gentleman at the bar." She pointed at a guy in his twenties with a buzz-cut. I didn't care for him but I wasn't one to turn down a drink. When I was about to take a sip Charlie pulled it out of my hands.

"Oh come on Charlie." I whined.

"You're only seventeen." He argued.

"So what? It's just one little drink, and," I can't believe I was going to say this. "if you let me have it, you can drive my car back home." I offered.

"No."

"Please." I begged. "Its just one drink." I pulled out the puppy dog eyes and eventually he caved.

"Hand over your keys." He ordered. I dug them out of my pocket, practically sliding out of my chair as I tried to shove my hand into the pocket of my tight jeans, but finally got them out and handed them to Charlie.

"Mmm." I hummed as I took a long sip. I hadn't had a margarita in ages. Charlie shook his head at me. I knew he didn't like the way I acted but I couldn't help it. I wasn't going to change my ways just after a few weeks of being here. I liked partying and drinking too much to just stop all of that.

By now we had our food and I was munching happily on my chicken quesadilla.

"So...uh...any boyfriends yet?" Charlie asked awkwardly and then took a huge bite of his taco.

I almost choked on my drink, but I decided to play cool. "No, but there are a few who've captured my interest." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh? Like who?"

Why did he need to know? So he could go into cop mode and interrogate the shit out of any guy I hoped of dating?

"No one special really." I lied.

He raised his eyebrow at me and was about to continue when I gave him a look that basically said 'I dare you to mess with me' and dropped it.

Charlie excused himself to the restroom then and it gave me a moment to just relax. I looked around and saw the guy from the bar who sent me a drink was still sitting there and I decided to go talk to him.

"Hello." I said casually as I sat down on the barstool. He turned and smiled. He had a round face with large pale blue eyes and an easy smile. He wasn't my type but he seemed friendly enough already.

"Hi there, I'm David."

"Bella, thanks for the drink, even though I had to fight my dad for it." I laughed.

He looked slightly confused. "I'm not legally allowed to drink, I'm only seventeen." I explained.

"Wow." He said, looking shocked. "I thought you were older, my bad."

"No problem, I needed a drink anyway." I smirked.

"Rough day?"

"More like weeks. You wouldn't believe how fucked my life has become in the past two weeks."

"I know how you feel." He sighed sadly and wiggled his fingers towards the bar tender who came over quickly.

"Yes?" She asked, using a sickeningly horrible flirtatious voice.

"A few shots of tequila please." He said and turned back to me. "Life's hard kid, but I guess you gotta find a way to get through it somehow. Though drinking your troubles away might not be the best answer." He said as he picked up two shots and handed one to me.

I laughed and the two of us threw back our drinks. "Ahh." I said as the liquid slowly burned down my throat.

"So what's wrong with you?" I asked.

He laughed a bit at my choice of words before speaking. "My girlfriend of three years just left me and took our kid with her." He slammed down another shot.

"How old are you?" He didn't look a day over twenty-two.

"Twenty-three as of last month." Eh, well I was close enough.

"So the chick just walked out on you?"

"Yeah, after I found out she was sleeping with her boss."

"What a stupid bitch." I mumbled. He looked shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"Listen to me, if she didn't appreciate you in the first place then she's so not worth it. Don't beat yourself up about some cheap tramp." I felt like I was back home lounging in the living room with old movies and tubs of ice cream as Riley and I tried to comfort Kelsey after her boyfriend broke up with her.

He gave me a halfhearted smile. "So what's wrong with _you?_" He quoted me.

"Everything." I sighed dramatically. "First I was sent here by my mom to learn how to behave. Then I meet this guy I really like but he says we can't be friends, so now I'm trying to make him jealous by dressing like a whore and flirting with every walking thing that has a dick," he busted out laughing at that. "And now my ex is-" I stopped myself. I can't believe I almost told someone-a complete stranger nonetheless-about Trice. How stupid was I?

"And now your ex is...?" He asked

"Just being a jackass, that's all." I finished lamely.

He gave me a look but didn't argue, understanding that it was a private thing. He handed me another shot and picked up the last one for himself. "Here's hoping we can get our lives back in order." he said as he lifted his glass to toast.

I giggled and said "here, here." then gulped my tequila down. I looked over at my table and saw Charlie there just looking at his plate, and wondered how long he had been there. "Well I've gotta go. It was nice talking to you though." And it was.

"Yeah you too."

With that I walked away and went back to my table. "Sorry, that took a bit longer than I expected."

Charlie looked at me really calmly then spoke. "Get in the car Bella, we're going home." _Great, _Charlie's gonna go all drama queen on me now.

I got in and leaned my head against the headrest and rolled my eyes.

"Listen Charlie before you start the fireworks can I just ask you for one thing?" I still wasn't looking at him.

"What?" He grunted.

"No screaming. All this fighting is stressing me out." I said dramatically as I rested the back of my hand on my forehead.

"Fine." He huffed. "But what were you thinking? Doing shots with some man you don't even know!"

"Hey no yelling." I reprimanded. "Look we were just discussing life when he ordered a round, it really wasn't anything bad and you could see us the whole time."

"True, I guess it could have been worst. You two could have been doing body shots off of each other."

My mouth hung open slightly in shock. "_You _know what a body shot is?"

"Of course Bella, I was young once too. I used to go to all of the college parties. I wasn't always the man you see before you."

"No way. You used to party? I knew Renee did, but you? That's just...creepy." I couldn't even begin to think about Charlie partying it up back in the seventies, or whenever it was.

Charlie rolled his eyes, looking slightly amused at my horrified face. "Back to you Bella. I know we've discussed this before but I don't like the fact that you like to drink so much, it worries me."

God could he just shut up! "Charlie, I know you don't, but you've got to get it through your head that I'm not just going to change what I like to do just because it worries you. I'm a big girl and I like to party, that's not gonna change anytime soon." I explained and crossed my arms over my chest. He understood that this conversation was over but I also understood that it would be brought back up at a different time.

At home I grabbed my pajamas, showered and went back into my room to start my book report on a Shakespeare novel, thankfully I had read it back home and still had my notes on it saved in my laptop. Around three AM I finished and quickly huddled under the covers. I fell asleep instantly.

Sorry this took awhile. There's a poll up on my profile but I've pretty much decided what I want to happen regardless of what the outcome is, and I know most of you will say I'm rushing it, but I don't know what to do. so let me explain a bit about the poll. (*SPOILERS*) So basically Alice and Rose will be joining Bella on her trip back to the city (seriously who else would she bring?) but there's a scene before that where either a whole lot can happen or not really anything. See if Bella has a good date with Matt then not much happens but if her date takes a turn for the worst then the Cullen's and Bella both end up exposing some secrets of their own. OOOH! Just think about that and got vote. OH OH OH!!!! Do you guys want to see Edward's POV of this chapter and the last or what? Let me know!

Peace, ERIN


	17. He Cares

Oh my god, you guys are so awesome! Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm absolutely thrilled with all the feedback I got. The last chapter and first chapter are tied for second for the most reviews. I would love to get to one hundred reviews at least by the time this story is over-though I have no idea when that will be. I love you all! :D

**14. He Cares**

When I came to school the next morning Matt met me at my car. He was like freaking attached to me! I looked over and saw Edward in a heated conversation with his sisters, paying no attention to me so I didn't have to put on an act right now.

"Hey babe." Matt smiled.

I rolled my eyes. I was running on less than four hours of sleep and so wasn't in the mood to put up with him. "Hey." I said shortly.

He came and wrapped his arms around me from behind, I shrugged them off. "What's wrong?" He asked with a frown.

"Nothing, I'm just tired okay, I had to stay up late to finish my report."

He nodded then grabbed my books out of my hand like the proper gentleman you could tell he was trying to be.

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday continued much in the same way Tuesday had with Matt taking me to classes and sitting with him at lunch. Edward and I didn't speak too much to each other except when the labs we did called for communication, and even then we only spoke about science. After what happened at the Mexican restaurant Charlie refused to take me anywhere that they sold alcohol so we ordered in on Wednesday and by Thursday I was back in the kitchen.

But Friday was a little different. Matt and I were standing outside the biology room when it happened.

"So Bella," He started nervously. "do you, uh, want to go out with me tomorrow night, as a date?" He fumbled on his words.

I chuckled at his nervousness, which made him a bit more worried. "Sure. What time are you picking me up?"

He let out a deep breath and grinned. "Is six thirty okay?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you then." With that I leaned up on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek before slipping into to the biology room.

I heard a few girls mutter 'slut' and 'bitch'. But I didn't care at all. I sat down on my stool exactly when the bell rang and smiled to myself, knowing that soon Edward would have to crack. The teacher came in and told us to get our notebooks ready because today was a lecture day. _Oh joy. _

"What's so great about Matt Chambers?" I heard Edward hiss lowly and I wasn't sure if he had meant for me to hear it or not.

I glared at him and said the one thing I knew would piss him off. "He cares about me."

"And what makes you think I don't Bella?" He raised his voice slightly but it was still just a whisper.

"If you did then you wouldn't be shutting me out of your life."

"Quite the opposite Bella, if I cared for you at all then I would want you to stay away from me so you don't get hurt."

I grinned like the cat who swallowed the canary. "So you care about me?" I asked sweetly.

"Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen, do you two have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Damn you Mr. Banner! He was just about to answer my fucking question.

I glared at the teacher as the two of us mumbled "No sir".

I quickly grabbed a pen and scribbled furiously in my notebook before ripping out the paper and tossing it do him. (Bella= **Bold **Edward= _italics_)

**So what's your answer???**

_Yes Bella, I care about you. Okay? _I smiled to myself, finally I got this boy to admit something. He snatched the paper from my hands and started writing something again. _Do you care about me? _

**Edward's Point of View-**

I waited tensely for Bella to write down her answer. I didn't quite know what I wanted her answer to be. If she cared about me than that would mean she was already in too deep, but if she didn't it would be safer for her, but I don't know how I'd take it if the girl I was becoming so enthralled with didn't even care about me. But if she didn't care then why would she have smiled like that when she read my answer?

Slowly she slipped the paper back at me without looking at me the entire time. It was times like these where I really wished I could read her mind. I slowly unfolded the paper and read the single word: **Yes. **

And in that moment I was happy, because here was this gorgeous, smart, funny, witty girl and she actually cared about me. _Because she doesn't know what you are. _A voice in the back of my head said, and I sighed. If she ever found out what we were she wouldn't are about me, she would hate me and my family.

Bella finally looked over and gave me a shy smile. I slowly returned it.

**Back to Bella's life-**

So now we had both admitted that we cared about each other. That still didn't change anything, okay so I might not have to make a big display out of my kissing Matt in the parking lot today after school to get Edward's attention, but still; not much else had changed. And yet as I much as I said that to myself I had to resist the urge to squeal like an eleven year old girl. When the bell rang I gathered my things then turned to him.

"'Bye Edward."

He laughed at the goofy grin on my face. "Goodbye Bella."

In gym the coach decided to be nice and give us a free day and said that as long as we were moving around that he wouldn't make us work. I grabbed a tennis racket and ball and bounced it up and down as I walked to the other side of the gym.

"Hi Jasper."

"Hi Bella." He looked uncomfortable around me but I shrugged it off. "You seem like you're in a better mood than you were the other day." He noted.

"Oh I am. See I have a date tomorrow night with a real hottie and I finally got your stubborn ass of a brother to admit something." I said smugly.

"Oh, and what's that?" He looked very interested now.

"He cares about me." With that I left and went to go find someone else to entertain me for awhile.

**Jasper's point of view-**

"Hi Jasper." Bella said in a sugar coated voice as she leaned up against the bleacher near me and bounced a tennis ball up and down while I pretended to stretch, and not focus on how close she was to me right now, and how utterly tempting she smelled.

"Hi Bella, you seem like you're in a better mood then you were the other day." Her emotions were triumphant, smug, and elated. A rather odd mix.

"Oh I am. See I have a date with a real hottie," I rolled my eyes, typical girl. "and I finally got your stubborn ass of a brother to admit something." Now I was interested. What could Edward have said? How he felt about her? What we are? No he wouldn't be stupid enough to tell her our secret in school.

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked casually.

"He cares about me." She smiled and walked off.

So Edward finally admitted it to himself and her that he cares for her more than he thought. Good, I though Emmett was going to have to smack some sense into him, literally. When the bell rang I changed back into my normal clothes walked to the Volvo. When I got there I saw Edward standing around Alice, paying no attention to what she was talking about as he stared intently at the spot where Bella stood with her arms wrapped around some guy's neck.

"Wow, Edward, you're not jealous at all." I said sarcastically.

"She gets me to admit that I care about her just to go hang on some guy." He growled.

"It's just so disgusting." Rosalie said as we all got in the car. "She dresses like a total slut and then throws herself at every guy to walk by her. Does anyone else see a future hooker here?" Rosalie said conceitedly. ( AN: Haha i thought that was funny :D)

"Rose!" Emmett, Edward, and Alice all hissed at the same time.

"God, would you all just chill. You know it's true."

"I thought you two were getting along nicely." Emmett said as he rubbed her arm slowly.

Rosalie glared. "She's okay."

"So Edward what's this I hear of you admitting you _do _care about Bella?" I asked.

Alice gasped. "I didn't see that happen." She pouted.

"It's nothing." Edward mumbled.

"Oh come on Edward please." Alice whined as we pulled into the driveway.

"I'll explain later." he said and got out of the car, slamming the door as hard as he could without breaking it.

He never did tell us what went down.

The next chapter is Bella and Matt's date. OOH. Lots of stuff about to do go down there. So this obviously was a filler chapter but whatever, it had to be done! Ahh I'm still so happy about the reviews I got on the last chapter and we finally broke 7,000 views. Woo! Anyway I'm gonna go work on the next chapter.

Peace, ERIN


	18. Too Much

**So here's the big chapter where everyhting is laid out. **

**15. Too Much **

Matt picked me up at my house in his truck around six thirty. Charlie interrogated him until I had finished getting ready and made my way down the stairs wearing a tight skirt and a red corset paired up with my favorite black heels. I curled my hair and put on a ton of mascara.

"You look stunning." Matt complimented.

Charlie glared at him. "You look good Bells." He said awkwardly.

"Thanks, well we better be going." I said quickly, the faster we got out of here the better.

"Yeah, you're right." Matt agreed. Smart boy. "Don't worry chief Swan I'll have her back by curfew." He promised as we walked out the door.

"I have a curfew?" I muttered to myself. Matt laughed and rubbed my arm.

"According to your old man you do and it's eleven thirty."

"Damn that sucks." I sighed. "I bet you regret taking out the chief's daughter now huh?" I said referring to the way Charlie had acted towards him while getting into his truck.

He leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "Of course not, if that's the price I have to pay to go out with the most beautiful girl in the world then I'll gladly pay it." I grinned, he was so sweet. With that we drove off to Port Angeles. After awhile we pulled up to this cute little Italian restaurant with and outdoor eating area that had lights wrapped around the pillars and vines growing on the trellis. It was amazing. Matt walked around the car to open the door for me then grabbed onto my waist and helped me out of the truck. We walked into the restaurant with our hands entwined.

"Two please." Matt said to our hostess who was a tall redhead.

"Indoor or outdoor?" She asked as she grabbed our menus and silverware.

Matt looked at me for the answer. "Outdoors please." Why sit inside when the patio looked so picturesque? She told us to follow her and led us to a table that sat a bit more privately in the corner than the others.

"Your server will be with you in a moment." She said and walked off.

"This place is so nice, thank you for taking me." I said sweetly as I looked over my menu.

His hand reached over for mine and grasped it, his thumb tracing a pattern on the back of my hand. "No problem babe, I'm glad I had the chance to." After a few minutes our waitress came out. She had black hair which was obviously fake judging by the fact that her brown roots were showing.

"Hi, I'm Paige and I'll be your server for the evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She asked, the whole time she was staring as Matt hungrily.

"I'll have a water with a slice of lemon." I said a bit harshly, but she didn't need to be looking at him. He was mine, even if I was only using him to get my way.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Matt. "Coke would be fine." He said. Once she left he started chuckling.

"What?" I hissed.

"You know you're really cute when you're jealous."

"I am not jealous." I pouted.

"It's ok Hun, I feel the same way whenever I see you talking to some guy." He said as he leaned across the table to kiss my cheek lightly. He had yet to kiss me on the lips and I was getting a bit impatient. I'm not a whore or anything and I know I've only known him since Tuesday but still! I can't even remember the last time I'd gotten any action.

Soon Paige came back out with our drinks and asked us for our order. "I'll have the manicotti." I ordered.

The whole time she was at our table she never took her eyes off him, it was like she had never seen a man before. I was afraid to even think about what she would do if she ever saw Edward or any of the Cullen boys for that matter.

"So how's Forks been treating you Bella?" Matt asked once the tramp left.

"Okay, I guess. But it's recently gotten a lot better." I smiled at him.

He grinned and then seemed to notice the light piano music that had been playing in the background. "Will you dance with me?" He almost seemed shy for once, and it was absolutely adorable.

"Of course." And with that he led me to the middle of the patio where it was clear of tables. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his went around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The two us danced elegantly around the patio and soon other couples joined us on the floor. I looked up at him and saw him staring at my lips. This was one of those moments where the words 'just do it' are just so appropriate. Finally his head lowered to mine and he lightly brushed his lips across mine before he planted a real kiss on me. Our lips molded together but it wasn't what I was hoping for. Don't get me wrong, he definitely wasn't a bad kisser but it just lacked something. When we broke apart he grinned widely and led us back to our table where the server had left our salads while we were dancing.

"That was fun." I smiled happily.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." After that we ate our salads quietly with the occasional question coming up from one of us. When Paige came back she had our entrees in hand. I didn't fail to notice that when she set Matt's meal down she leaned over to give him a nice view of her boob job. I swear if it wasn't considered assault I would hit her so hard.

We both ate our meals and when we were done he paid the check and we got back into his car.

"Now off to the real part of the date!" He announced excitedly. I was confused. I figured we were going to the restaurant and that would be it, I hadn't known that there was going to be a part two.

"Where are we going?" I squinted my brows together in confusion.

"I'm not telling, I want you to be surprised."

Surprises suck.

After about fifteen minutes of driving we pulled up to large grey building with the words 'After Dark' in neon letters.

"You're taking me to a club?" I asked excitedly.

"Yep." He grinned, happy with himself.

I practically squealed as I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He laughed.

"I take it you like the idea?"

"I love it, let's go." With that I hopped out of the car and started walking towards the door when I remembered something. "Damn it. I don't have my fake ID." I pouted.

"Don't worry about it." He said smugly. "I know the owner."

I raised my eyebrow at him but didn't say a word. I was gonna party!

When we got to the door to go in Matt pulled a card out of his pocket and flashed it at the bouncer. He lifted up the rope and let us in. It was like all the other clubs I had been to, dance floor and bar downstairs while the booths and eating area were upstairs.

"Come on!" I tugged his arm to the dance floor and started grinding on him like how everybody else here was dancing. His wands were at my hips moving me along with the beat. _Finally! Now this is what I've been waiting for. _His hands let go of my hips and I went down for a booty drop then slowly brought it back up, rubbing all over him.

"So hot." He whispered in my ear when I came back up, I giggled. "Hey, you want to get a drink?" he asked after a few more songs passed. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and led me through the crowds of people to the bar. When we got there I hopped up on the bar stool and he stood behind me. **(Before you read the drinking section of this just know that I know nothing about drinks, so if you do and I totally fucked something up, my bad)**

"Hello?" I called after a few minutes when no one had asked us what we wanted. A moment later a blonde guy in a tight black shirt showed up, he looked like he would be better suited to be a bouncer.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have an orgasm." I laughed at the bar tenders face. He looked startled before he seemed to remember that it was a type of drink.

"How 'bout you?" He asked Matt.

"I'll have a Vodka Red Bull." He ordered.

The guy started grabbing drinks off the counter behind him and made our beverages expertly.

He handed me my drink and said. "Glad I could give you an orgasm." And walked over to the next customer. I was laughing my ass off, while Matt seemed a little angry with the guy. I sipped on my drink and then drank the last bit of it like a shot.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Matt said then walked over to a short skinny blonde girl.

They started yelling at each other but I couldn't hear what they were saying. The girl started pointing her finger at me and was almost crying. Matt made a hand gesture towards me that basically said 'that bitch doesn't mean anything' and he grabbed her and gave the girl a huge hug. She smiled and reached up and kissed him. Then the bastard took her hand and just walked out of the club with her. I had a feeling that he wasn't coming back.

I sat there stunned. I cannot believe that asshole was using me to get to her while I was using him! Now how was I supposed to get home? I pulled out my phone and started scrolling through numbers but instead of calling someone I just put my phone away, and called the bartender over.

"What do you need?"

"Surprise me."

He came back after a minute and handed me a shot glass. I took a sip.

"Yum, what is it?" I definitely hadn't had it before.

"A quick fuck." He smirked. Nope, definitely never had it before.

I laughed. "You're okay, you know that."

He grinned. "I try. So where's the stiff you were just with?"

"He left with some blonde chick."

"You got a ride home?" Okay, creepy.

"Yeah, one of my friends is going to come get me." I lied. Even I wasn't stupid enough to get in a car with a random guy, especially when I knew that by the end of the night I would be drunk off my ass.

"Alright, but if they bail, just come ask me. I can get you a safe ride."

"Will do. Now I'm going to go dance." At first I was dancing by myself but that was no fun. I jumped on the end of a grinding train that was starting to build but that didn't hold my attention either. So I headed back to the bar.

"You're back again?" He asked.

"I'm too tense, give me a round please."

"Tequila or Vodka?"

"Half and half."

He filled three of the glasses with vodka and the other three with tequila. "Bet you can't have them all down in under two minutes."

I rolled my eyes. "How much you wanna bet?"

"Fifty." He said and pulled the bill out of his wallet. I grabbed a fifty out of my purse and set it up on the counter.

"You're on." He set up the time on his watch and signaled me to start. I threw back the first two easily. Tequila was easier for me to do than vodka. I took the last tequila shot, and started on my vodka. The first shot burned but it wasn't bad, it took me a few seconds in between before I could throw back the second, and finally I had the third down.

"Time?" I asked as I sucked on a lime slice he put in front of me.

"One minute thirty-four seconds." I grabbed the cash off the counter and grinned.

The small crowd that had gathered cheered. I laughed. I was finally starting to loosen up so I decided to back to the dance floor, and that's when I saw it. A stripper pole. Hell fucking yes. I got up on the platform And started twirling around on it. Kelsey, Riley, and I had taken pole dancing lessons for fun once, after we convinced our parents that it was a great way to build upper body strength, so I knew a few moves. **(I know nothing about pole dancing either, just warning you) **I climbed up the pole and wrapped my leg around it then leaned back and twirled back down to the ground.

I had a crowd gathering around me again and I was loving all the attention. I started climbing back up and then let go with my arms so the pole was between my legs and they were at the highest part of the pole. I wrapped my hand around the pole, still hanging like that. The crowd applauded me as a slowly slid down the pole and landed on my ass in a 'sex pose'. I did a few more tricks I learned before I got off the platform and headed upstairs to sit at one of the booths in the back.

"That was some performance you just did." A creepy voice said from behind me. I turned to see a guy with black hair that went down to his chin and dark brown eyes standing there. I didn't like the looks of this guy and tried to slide out of the booth but instead he sat down next to me.

"Um yeah." I stuttered. "Um I've got to go, its, uh, getting late and I'm supposed to be home by eleven thirty so…" I moved to the other end of the booth and tried to get out but he stood and blocked but of my ways out. I was seriously considering trying to jump over the table, but he grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the booth.

"You're not going anywhere, unless I tell you to. Do you get that?"

I could feel my scream building up and I nodded, terrified I'd waste my voice then and not be able to use it when I needed to.

"Good." He turned to look around to see if anyone was watching us and that's when I kicked him in the back, putting as much force as I could on my spiky stiletto heel and screamed as loud as I could. Stilettos are sexy _and _a weapon to be used. When we fell to the ground I turned around and ran out the door that left to the back of the club. About halfway down the staircase I realized I just made a very stupid decision. I should have stayed in the club. "Idiot!" I yelled at myself. There was no way I was going back up the stairs though, he could be right there. So I decided that I would walk around the building to the front and go back in.

As I was going down the stairs my shoe came off and when I bent down to pick it up I saw blood on the heel. _Hell yeah! I broke skin. _I guess martial arts lessons did come in handy. I was putting it back on when I heard the door I had just come out open.

"You bitch!" I heard the guy yell.

I quickly stood and made a decision. I can either run down the rest of the stairs or jump off the side and pray to god I don't break my ankle…or neck.

"You're going to pay for this." The guy yelled. Jumping it is. And with that I catapulted myself off the railing and to the ground. I rolled around on the ground for a second but from my quick look over it was just a bunch of scrapes and possibly a broken wrist. I saw the guy attempt the same move I had just done, and his landing was much smoother. I quickly took off running. But not fast enough to escape the creeper's friend who was waiting around the corner. The second guy caught me around my waist and waiting for his friend to join us.

"Dude what happened to you?" The guy holding me asked.

"She stabbed my back with her shoe."

"Don't mess with a girl and her stilettos." I snarled.

"Shut up!" The guy I stabbed-which will now be known as Thing One-yelled, and back handed me across the face. A million things flew through my mind and all of them had something to do with Trice. That bastard fucked me up for life. Thing One went over to a car that had been sitting to the right of me and flung open the back door. "Get her in there." With that he got in the front seat and started up the car. Thing Two dragged me over the car and shoved me into the back seat and slammed the door.

"Let her go." A menacing voice growled as I saw the back door be flung off its hinges and heard it thud somewhere.

I couldn't see who it was so I couldn't tell if this person was here to save me or finish me off himself. He stepped closer and a breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
"Edward!" I cried and quickly jumped out of the car and ran over to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me, and I started sobbing into his side, as he glared at the two. When I looked up I saw Emmett and Jasper appear from around the corner.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked Edward.

"I think so, just get them out of here." He ordered. Jasper and Emmett each grabbed a guy then pulled them to the front of the club where I could now see red and blue lights flashing.

Edward picked me up and carried me to the front of the club.

"Bella are you all right?" He asked as his thumb swept away one fallen tear on my cheek.

"Y-yeah, just scared shitless." I muttered and curled up into his chest.

"Bella! Oh my god! Bella are you okay?" I turned my head out of Edward's chest and saw Alice looking absolutely hectic. I had Edward put me down and I ran over to her. She hugged me tightly.

"I'm okay Alice, I'm okay." I breathed.

"Oh my god, I was so worried Bella." She cried. I looked around and noticed the whole Cullen family was here. How did they know where to find me? Did they come to the club?

Carlisle made his way over to me and started checking me over for injuries. "What hurts Bella?" He asked

"My wrist stings a little." He checked it over.

"It may be broken, but I'll need to get a better look at the hospital." I nodded, as much as I hated it, I knew the hospital was inevitable, and I wasn't going to be able to talk my way out of it. I was surprised Charlie wasn't here yet though.

"We didn't call him." Alice said from my side.

"Thank you. He would have freaked."

I saw the two creepers being put in cop cars and then a cop walked over to me.

"Miss Swan?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"We're going to need to ask you some questions." I nodded.

After explaining to the cops what had happened I was put in the back of Carlisle's black Mercedes with Edward holding me tightly as we were drove to the hospital. I had my x-rays taken and everything and was now sitting in a hospital bed waiting for Carlisle to come back with them. Everyone was in the room with me. Edward, Alice and Esme sat closest to me though.

Finally Carlisle walked in. "She's fine, but if it's okay with all of you, I'd like to talk to her in private." They all nodded and stood up, except for one. "That means you too Edward." It looked like the two of them were conveying something but I couldn't hear the message. Eventually Edward sighed and left with the rest of his family. Carlisle came over and stood by my bed.

"You have a broken wrist, and your knees are pretty scratched up from when you jumped but other than that, you'll be fine. But I was looking at your old hospital records and it looks like you were in a pretty bad accident last spring."

I tensed as images of the worst day of my life passed through my mind. "O-oh yeah, my mugging." I lied. That's what I had told the doctors back in New York when I can to the emergency room looking like I had been mauled by a lion.

Carlisle gave me a look but said nothing about it. "Alice is calling your father to see if you can stay over at our house, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure." I agreed.

"Well then, we'll just get you a cast and then we can take you home."

After I got my hideous cast on I met the family in the waiting room. They quickly rushed over to me. I assured them I was okay numerous times and we left the hospital. At the Cullen's house we all flopped down on the couches and chairs in the living room. It was quiet but I was burning to ask them questions. Like how they found me, how Edward pulled the car door off, and plenty of others.

"So…" I started. All eyes were on me. But then Edward turned to glare at Alice and he shook his head at her.

"Now's as good a time as any." Alice whispered. Edward's shoulders slumped. "Bella, would you mind holding off your questions until Carlisle gets here, it should only be a few more minutes."

I nodded. It was so quiet, completely unbearable.

Carlisle walked through the door only moments later and both Edward and Alice ushered him into the kitchen. When they walked back in their faces looked calm, but I could tell by their eyes they were anything but.

"So Bella, I assume you have some questions about me and my family." Carlisle said formally.

I nodded. "A few."

"Well then, the floor is yours; ask away."

"How did you all know where to find me?" I fired out the first one.

"I had a vision," Alice spoke. "and I saw that you were in trouble and would need our help."

"What do you mean you had a vision?"

"I can see the future." she explained.

_uh-huh. _"Edward how did you pull the car door off?"

He looked at Carlisle nervously.

"Okay, how about this. Why is your skin so pale and cold? Why do your eyes change colors? Why are you so fast? Why are you incredibly strong? Why don't you eat food? Why don't you interact with _humans?_" I emphasized the last word to let them know I knew they were different.

"I think you missed 'why don't you go into sunlight'?" Emmett muttered.

I gasped. "It's true then?"

"Say it Bella." Edward growled. "Say that you know what we are."

"Vampires." I whispered. Jake was right.

"You're very observant." Carlisle noted."Most humans don't pick up on all of that, though most never get close enough too."

"So I was right, I'm not going insane?"

"It's insane that you haven't started running yet." Emmett joked. How he could still be humorous after a night like this I'll never know. Rosalie elbowed him in his side.

"Yes Bella, we're vampires."

"This is just too weird." I muttered. I rubbed my temples with my fingers.

"I told you Alice." Edward said from his corner of the couch. "Humans won't except us."

"Not in two minutes." I said "But I always knew you weren't human, I just didn't think Jake was right." I mumbled the last part, thinking they wouldn't be able to hear me. I was wrong.

"What?" Rosalie jumped to her feet. "Who told you about us?"

"My friend Jake, he just told me some old legends about you guys, I didn't believe him though."

"Was this boy from the reservation?" Carlisle asked

I nodded.

"They violated the treaty Carlisle!" Edward said as he too stood to his feet.

"I know. I'm going to have to talk to their leader, but right now we still have some questions to answer." He said as he looked to me.

Hours later I had all my questions answered and my brain was about to bust. I didn't quite know how to handle everything I just learned, but I know running and screaming wasn't the proper way to react, the normal way? maybe.

After a few minutes I stretched and when I did Alice let out a horrified gasp. Everyone turned to her. **(remember in the chapter Tattoo where Bella is looking in the mirror and says she's glad Charlie didn't see what was on her front, you're about to find out why)**

"Bella, what is that?" She asked quietly as she pointed to my stomach. I looked down and quickly pulled down my shirt that had risen, hoping no one else caught sight of what was there.

"N-nothing." I stuttered.

Alice came over to me and ripped my hands off my shirt with one of her hands and lifted my shirt with the other.

A series of gasps came from the room and I looked down quickly hiding my face behind my hair.

Edward reached over, pulled my hair back, and looked straight into my eyes. "What happened?"

I felt my face get hot. "Well I guess if you guys are willing to share your secrets with me then I should share one of mine with you." I said softly. I looked down at my stomach and saw it covered it mass of scars.

"Carlisle, the injuries you asked me about that I got last spring, aren't from a mugging."

"Then what happened Bella?"

"I got them…from my ex." And with that I dived into my story of what really went down that night.

_**FLASHBACK-**_

I was sitting in the living room of Trice's apartment, flipping through the latest _Seventeen _magazine, waiting for Trice to get home from a poker game at his friends.

"Hey babe." I greeted him as he came through the door.

"Hey." I already didn't like the tone in his voice and I knew I was going to have to find a way to excuse myself and go home. "So I heard some stories about you tonight." He started off casually.

"I doubt they're true." Considering the idiots he hung around with.

"Really, so you're telling me that you haven't been sleeping around with other guys behind my back?" God was he back on this thing again?

"I've told you a million times that I have _never _cheated on you! I love you." How could I be so stupid? After all the times he hit me around I still thought I was in love with him.

"If you love me so much then how come you refuse to put out?" He asked as I grabbed my bag off the table and turned towards him.

"Because I told you, I'm just not ready for that."

"You know what Bella, I'm sick of waiting." With that he pushed me down onto the couch roughly and tried to climb on top of me. I brought my leg up and kneed him as hard as I could in the groin. He rolled off me and I tried to make it to the door. I felt him grab my ankle from the spot he was lying from on the floor and I fell, bringing down the lamp from the side table with me and it crashed onto my back. I cried out, but didn't let that stop me. I kicked my leg out of his grasp and crawled over to the table where I was able to pull myself up. I ran over to the door but he was faster. He slammed the front of my body into the door and the knob crashed into my hipbone.

I willed myself to keep standing. I put my hands up to protect my face when I saw him try to hit me. Instead he grabbed onto my wrists and brought me back to the living area. I pulled my arms down and outwards like I had been taught to, and he lost his grip. He pushed me and unlike the first time we had ever gotten in a fight, I fell into the coffee table and it shattered, pieces of glass slicing their way into my lower abdomen and stomach. The blood poured from me as Trice grabbed me and pushed my body up the wall. My head hit the wall hard and I started to lose consciousness. I knew I had to do something quickly before I was completely gone.

So I reached for the only thing I had. I grabbed a shard of glass that was protruding from my side and plunged it into his chest. He fell but was still breathing, his damages were nowhere near as bad as mine. With that I ran as quickly as I could out of his apartment and into the streets. I got a cab as quickly as I could and had him drive me to the hospital. I told the doctors I got my injuries from a mugging and all the glass in me was from a bottle.

Later that night in the hospital I found out the worst part of the whole thing. I was no longer able to have children. All the glass shards damaged my reproductive system beyond repair. I was devastated.

I left the hospital a few weeks later after recovering from a minor concussion, a bunch of stitches, a really bruised up body, and a mental breakdown.

_**END FLASHBACK-**_

By the end of my story I was sobbing and felt someone holding me and rubbing my back. I was surprised when I saw it was Rosalie.

"And now he won't leave me alone." I bawled. "He texted me and left me a letter in my room and everything."

"I swear to god Bella, I'll kill that bastard." Rosalie said darkly. "I know what you've been through, and he's not going to get away with it."

Emmett came over and hugged both of us.

"Wait. Bella, did you say he left a letter in your room?" Edward's eyes were black as coal.

"Yeah, when I came home from staying at your house there was a note from him in my room."

"I'll kill him." Edward growled. The rest of the Cullen kids voiced their agreement.

"Alice, keep a look out for Bella. He's obviously around. Bella your house will be watched over by one of us when you're there alone, okay." Carlisle instructed.

I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes but they kept coming. Tonight was just too much to handle.

**So there you have it. She knows their secreat and they know her's. So no appearances by Trice. You wanna know why? Cause he's a pussy. :P Anyway review please. :D**

**Peace. ERIN**


	19. Red Eyes

**First of all I'm sorry that I failed to mention in the last chapter that I was going on vacation and that's why this chapter took awhile. Secondly, this chapter sucks and I know it, but I was in a bad mood when I wrote it. My vacation didn't go as planned to say the least. And thirdly, I am super happy that we finally broke 100 hundred reviews, you guys are amazing! :)**

**16. Red Eyes**

I stayed with the Cullen's that night. The idea of being left alone scared me right now. If I hadn't dug of memories of Trice then I would have been completely fine. The thing with the two creeps at the club didn't bother me much, I'd had worse obviously. It was just bringing old memories that I had tried so hard to bury deep inside me, back up to the surface that had me feeling totally messed up.

The Cullen's were in the dining/conference room right now discussing my current situation after my latest breakdown, which had went something like this:

I was seated in their living room, Edward and Carlisle talking quietly amongst themselves while I thought over the night's events, and that's when it hit me.

"Charlie," I whispered. Immediately all eyes were on me. "He'll go after him, he'll go after everyone I love. He won't stop until I'm dead. He'll hurt them. No! He can't do this again. He'll get to them, just like he did to her. He'll…He won't until…I can't…I won't…" I was unable to finish a sentence and I broke down crying again.

Right now I was in the living room with Emmett, the family had offered for me to come in and listen to their plans, but that would just push me over the edge again. So now after a about a half hour my guard would switch places with another Cullen. It was Emmett's turn now. Alice had already stayed with me. While she was with me she told me that Edward wanted to be with me right now, but he also wanted to play a part in capturing Trice. That made me feel safe even without him being in the room with me.

Edward wasn't the only one who wanted to help. Rosalie had explained to me what happened with her and her fiancée years ago, and that she was turned into a vampire after being found by Carlisle badly beaten in the streets. Now she had swore to me numerous times that she and her family would take care of him, and I'd be safe again.

Emmett and I sat on the couch while he flipped through TV channels, looking for something decent. "Wanna play some Super Smash Bros?" Emmett asked awkwardly after a minute. I knew he wasn't comfortable in situations like this and I gave him a halfhearted smile and tried to laugh, but it came out strangled. Emmett sighed and pulled me over to him.

"I promise you sis, we'll catch him. We won't let anything happen to you."

I looked up and him and smiled. "You called me sis?"

He almost looked embarrassed, almost. "Well yeah, if you haven't noticed yet Bella, you fit into our family quite nicely." He grinned.

"Thank you Emmett, that means a lot to me." I hugged him tightly around his waist. He picked me up and gave me a huge hug. "O-Okay Em, you can put me down now." I gasped.

His booming laugh echoed through the house.

**Rosalie's Point of View- **

We all sat around the dining room table trying to think of ways to catch that worthless piece of shit, while Bella slept upstairs. She had finally fallen asleep while it was Jasper's turn to watch her, of course he had played a major role in getting her to sleep. But either way we were all glad she had finally went to sleep, after everything that had happened she was incredibly stressed out and needed her rest.

"So Alice will watch out for her and her family, and all of us are going to have to help and keep a close watch on Bella." Carlisle said, going over what we had been discussing.

"What do we do when we catch him?" Jasper asked.

"We kill him." Edward said determinedly. I could see it in his eyes how much he really cared about Bella now.

"But to kill a human," Carlisle shook his head.

"He killed part of her." I hissed. "He ruined her life, she'll never be able to completely forget what happened to her Carlisle. He took away her ability to live a normal life without remembering what he did. Do you know how much it killed me when I was turned and learned that I could never have children of my own? Do you know how much that killed her inside?" I asked harshly. Emmett came and pulled me from my chair and onto his lap, hugging me tightly while I cried softly, though no tears came.

"It's okay baby. I love you." Emmett whispered into my ear. I kissed his cheek and laid my head on his chest. I loved Emmett and I always will, but both of us knew that if I ever had the chance to be a mother I would take it. Even if that meant I had to leave him. He understood that and it made me love him even more to know that he would do anything to make me truly happy.

Carlisle agreed with me and the room was silent. Then a bloodcurdling scream came from Bella's room.

**Bella's Point of view-**

I woke up in a strange room, curled up under a fluffy white duvet. I climbed out of the bed and walked out of the room into the hall. I realized I was in the Cullen's house then. I turned down another hallway and screamed. In front of me were the lifeless bodies of the Cullen's. They weren't just vampires now, they were completely dead.

"Hello Bella."

I turned around and screamed louder than I had before. Trice stood before me, with my parents dead in his arms, they had holes in their necks, and Trice laughed. I looked up to see his blood red eyes looking into mine, and then I woke up with tears rolling down my cheeks.

I heard the door to my room slam open and jumped. Within seconds Edward was by my side on the bed holding me close, and the rest of the family was there just as fast.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked.

"I-I had a nightmare, about T-Trice." I stuttered. Rosalie and Alice sat down on the foot of the bed. Rose put her hand on my knee and Alice took my hand in hers.

"What happened in the dream?" Edward asked softly.

I took a deep breath before I told them all what happened.

"Red eyes?" Carlisle wondered when I finished telling them.

"I don't get it either." I mumbled.

"Bella, what happened in the dream you had when you were here last week?" Carlisle asked.

Edward must have told his whole family about my nightmare. "I was running in a forest, trying to get away from something. Then I fell to the ground. Someone laughed and then a shadow was hovering above me. After that the setting changed and I was in an old warehouse, I was alone. And then that figure was in front of me again. He was in front of me then and pushed me up against the wall. Finally I could make out that it was Trice. His eyes were red then too." I said remembering the last detail.

"Bella, is their anyway he could be a vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"I-no, I mean, I don't think so. His eyes weren't red when I saw him last, they were hazel. And why would red eyes make him a vampire, when your eyes are gold?"

"Bella our eyes are gold because we drink the blood of animals, if you drink human blood then your eyes are red." Edward explained.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Jasper asked now.

"Um about five months ago. I never saw him again after the incident." I muttered.

"He'd still be a newborn then." Jasper directed his statement towards Carlisle.

"I don't think there are any covens there." Carlisle answered.

"Nomads then, it would make sense for them to go there. Manhattan has a large population and it wouldn't raise a lot of questions if someone went missing." Jasper said knowingly.

Jasper and Carlisle were going back and forth about it when I remembered something. "Oh my god." I gasped.

"What is it?" Edward asked as he held me closer; I felt safe in his arms.

"Trice had hurt one of my friends before. She said that when she started bleeding it looked like he was ready to murder her, but I hadn't seen him for at least a month before that."

"That's more than enough time for him to be changed." Jasper said once again.

Carlisle nodded, agreeing to his logic. "It's possible then, but if he is then we're going to have to take into consideration that he might have a gift like you three do." he said.

"You _three?_" I inquired. I knew Alice and Jasper both had gifts, but who was the third.

"I can read minds." Edward said sheepishly from behind me.

"Oh god." I groaned. I was too embarrassed to look him in the face.

He looked incredibly amused though when I did look. "I can read every mind in this room, except for yours."

I let out a relieved sigh. "Why can't you read mine? Is it because I'm not a vampire?"

"No, that has nothing to do with it. Although I can read the thoughts of vampires from farther distances I am able to read human minds, all except yours."

"So basically there's something wrong with my mind?" I asked. They laughed at me.

"Ah Bella, you never cease to amaze me." Edward sighed.

I don't know what I said, but whatever. I was just glad he didn't know what I was thinking.

"So you guys think he may be a vampire?"

"It's possible Bella, and it would explain how he found you so easily and got the letter into your room."

I laid my head back down on the pillow. "My life sucks." I groaned.

They all exited my room except for Edward who continued to hold me in his strong arms until I shivered from the chill of his body. He noticed and wrapped the comforter around me. A comfortable silence spread throughout the room until he broke it.

"So what do you think about that would make it so bad for me to be able to read your mind?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Nothing." I said innocently.

"Please tell me." His breath blew into my face and I had to stop myself from leaning into to inhale his intoxicating scent. My eyes locked into his topaz ones which looked like they were smoldering and the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I've been trying to make you jealous." I blurted out quickly then slapped my hand over my mouth. Damn his stupid vamprific eyes.

He quirked his eyebrow up and gave me his crooked smile. "And why would you be doing that?"

I sighed heavily. "Because you said we couldn't be friends and that irritated me, so I came to school dressed like a slut and flirted with every guy just to make you mad."

He shook his head and let out a short laugh. "So that's what you were up to? Alice must have known, she had been keeping her thoughts to herself all week." He mused. "So did you know Matt," he spat out the name with distaste. "was using you to get back together with his old girlfriend?"

I glared at him. "You knew, and you didn't fucking tell me?"

"I'll take that as a no." He mumbled. "I told you he was bad news Bella, you just didn't listen to me."

"Well why did you have to say it like that? You could have just come right out and told me." I argued.

"But would you actually have believed me?"

I thought about that for a second. "No, probably not. I would have said that it was the jealousy talking. Don't give me that look, I know you were jealous so just admit it." I said.

"Yes, I'll admit I was jealous of that idiot." He muttered after a moment.

I grinned triumphantly. "Now was that so hard?" I laughed.

He rolled his eyes at me. "It's late Bella, you should go back to sleep."

He stood and started walking to the door. "Wait," I called. He stopped and turned to face me. "I'm not ready to go to sleep yet, just stay and talk with me." I suggested, though he could tell it was more of a command. I was finally getting to know the real Edward, we didn't have to keep secrets now. Everything was out in the open.

He came and sat back down with me. The two of us sat and talked about everything and anything until the wee hours of the morning when I finally fell back asleep.

I stretched out my body and groaned when the pain hit me when I woke up again.

"Sore?" I jumped when Edward asked this. I had been incredibly unaware that he was sitting on the couch in the room.

"Just a little." I glared down at the hideous cast on my wrist, hopefully I wouldn't have to wear it that long.

"Would you like me to get you some aspirin?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." He left the room and was back within seconds with the pills and a glass of water.

I shook my head in shock. "It's gonna take a bit of time to get used to that."

He chuckled and gave me the pills. "What time is it?" I asked after I swallowed them.

"It's about one in the afternoon." He answered. "Alice left you some clothes in the bathroom, along with whatever you'll need for a shower."

"Thank you." I said sincerely. He nodded, gave me a kind smile, and left the room and I went into the bathroom. After I showered I put on the clothes Alice had left me. It was a pair of jeans and a cute black top with a pair of black knee high boots. I put on some mascara and went downstairs to find everyone.

"So where are we going Alice?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't just dress me up like this to sit around their house.

"Well I've decided that you need to go somewhere to take your mind of things for awhile, so we're going shopping in Olympia." She said happily.

I shrugged. "Sounds good."

About half an hour later Alice, Rose, and I were on the road. The ride to Olympia was longer than the one to Port Angeles but it wasn't bad. About half way there I remembered something.

"So what are you guys doing next weekend?" I asked.

I saw Alice grin widely, she had seen this coming. "Nothing, why?" She asked nonchalantly.

"My mom is having her fashion show and she gave me two extra plane tickets to take some friends with me."

"I would love to!" Alice squealed. I looked towards Rosalie.

She smiled. "Can't wait."

We arrived in Olympia shortly after and our first stop was a small café to get me something to eat. After that we went to a strip full of cute little boutiques filled with original clothing. The three of us shopped like pros, picking out only the best pieces, and skipping the ones that were definitely leftovers from last season. Alice and Rosalie were currently throwing things at me over the door of the dressing room for me to try on.

The three of us practically cleaned out the stores of their best items then moved on to our next victim.

"We're going to need something amazing to wear to the fashion show." I said as I was trying on a pair of gorgeous snakeskin boots.

"We'll shop for that next." Alice said while she twirled around in front of the mirror, deciding whether or not she liked the way the dress fit on her. She finally huffed and said, "I'll just buy it, and make a few alterations to the waist." She shook her head in annoyance and went back into the fitting room.

"So what are we supposed to wear to this thing?" Rosalie asked.

"Renee would like for us to wear something classy but bold." I quoted my mother's words. "She doesn't want any black and white outfits." Renee detested boring black and white ensembles. She loved bright colors and patterns with a passion.

"I know the perfect place for us to look." Alice exclaimed as she joined us in the shoe section of the store. "Oh Bella those boots are so sexy, you're definitely getting them." She added. Rosalie nodded her head in agreement.

I laughed and put them back in their box. After we paid for our purchases we left for the shop that Alice said would have the perfect dresses for us to wear to the show.

Hours later the three of us had found the most amazing dresses to wear to the fashion show and the shoes to match. We were going to look hot.

**Tada, end of chapter. I know it wasn't that great and I probably could have made it a bit longer, but I'm running out of ideas!! I really would love to do Edward's point of view but it's like I can't get into his head. Its driving me mad. But yeah, sorry this chapter took awhile. And I apologize in advance if the next one takes awhile to come out but I'm gonna be kinda busy. I'll be out of town the 6th to the 9th and school starts the 10th, and I still have to do my summer reading thing and back to school shopping, so there's not much writing time left over. Anyway please review.**

**Peace. ERIN**


	20. Flubber

**So I'm alive. I've just been busy. Sophomore year is wayyyyy harder than freshman year and it sucks. So this is just a filler so don't expect it to be spectacular, 'cause then you'd be disappointed. **

**17. Flubber**

The weekend passed quickly. After shopping with the girls they took me back to my house. Charlie flipped when he heard what happened at the club but I assured him I was fine. He dropped the topic unwillingly after I got thoroughly annoyed with all his questions and stayed up in my room talking on the phone to Kelsey and Riley for awhile. On Sunday I decided a day of relaxing and rejuvenating was in order. So I went to a spa in Port Angeles where I got a massage, facial, and manicure and pedicure. After that I went to a hair salon and got my usual six week trim along with some deep red highlights that looked natural.

Surprisingly on Monday morning I got up when my alarm clock went off and didn't lie in bed for a few extra minutes like I usually did. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a band tee, and my new snakeskin boots. I was trying to achieve that 'laid back but glamorous' look, so I threw on some chunky jewelry and loosely curled my hair. Mascara and eyeliner polished it off. I got my shit around then drove off to school.

When I pulled in I saw the Cullen's were already here and I parked in a space two cars down from them. I got out and walked to the other side of the parking lot, nodding at them as I did so leaving them with confused-and some hurt-faces. I walked straight towards a familiar black truck with a crowd around it and walked into the very center.

That blonde chick was standing next to Matt.

I walked right up to him and got in his face. He tried to say something but I cut him off with one hard slap across the face. "Fuck you." I said acidly. He opened his mouth to speak but I just turned on my heel and walked away with my chin up. "I hope that hurt." I smirked and tossed my hair over my shoulder dramatically.

Within seconds the Cullens were next to me.

"Way to go Bella!" Emmett cheered and high-fived me.

Alice laughed. "You should be an actress."

"I do live for the drama." I grinned. I turned and looked at Edward.

He smiled and threw his arm around my shoulder-surprising me and anybody else who was watching us. "Nicely done." he said.

Ignoring the fact that I knew he could hear my crazy heart beat I said "I know."

So with his arm around me we walked to my first period and I just smirked at every girl who gave me a jealous look and thinking, _yeah that's right bitch. He's mine. _

We stood outside the door to my history class and talked for a bit.

"So how are you feeling today?" He asked with concern. His eyes seared into mine like he was trying to read me and I stared right back, not backing down from the intensity of his gaze. But damn those vampire eyes of his gave him a huge advantage.

"I'm better now. I spent my day yesterday in a spa which really helped." I smiled.

"Good." he looked at me intently.

"What?" I asked

"I'm just amazed at how well you're handling all of this. It's…strange."

"I can't let it all get to me Edward, because if I do I'm gonna break, and I don't need that right now." I said honestly. "And about your secret, I'm still taking it all in. If I said that I accepted it already I'd be lying. I knew you weren't normal all along, but something this major is going to take a bit longer."

"I understand, and you can take all the time you need. Just know that my family is here for you."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I'll see you later Bella." He said and walked away right as the warning bell rang and I slipped into the room.

In history we took notes, a lot of notes, and I was ready to jump out the window and drive off. This week was going to be horribly long because I wanted to leave for New York already.

Throughout all my classes I could hear people talking about me. Apparently the story about me at the club had been put in the newspaper so now everyone knew about it. I was gonna hurt whoever published that.

When I walked into the cafeteria I had everyone's attention and for a second it was quiet before more gossip started spreading. I rolled my eyes. It was like I was an animal on display at the zoo and everyone was scrutinizing me.

I got my food then stopped for a second. Where was I sitting? I definitely wasn't going to sit at Jessica's table or Matt's but I didn't know if the Cullen's wanted me to sit with them. Oh fuck it. I'm sitting with them anyway.

When I got over to their table Alice scooted over a chair so I could sit next to Edward.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She chirped.

"So any idea who wrote that story about me in the paper?" I asked after a minute.

"Well Jessica's mom works for the paper." Alice answered.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." I rolled my eyes. "So anyway, are you girls ready for the weekend or am I the only one who really wants to get out of here?"

Alice and Rose laughed. "I'm definitely ready to go." Rose said.

"I cannot wait." Alice grinned. "And the weather's supposed to be overcast so we can go out during the day."

"Good, then this should be fun." I hadn't even thought about the weather for them. It really was going to take a while for me to get used to everything, but I would have to because so far they're the only people I don't want to punch in the face.

"So what time do we have to get you ladies to the airport?" Emmett asked

"You guys are driving us?"

"Of course Bella." He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Okay, well our flight is at twelve thirty so we have to get there by eleven for like baggage check and stuff." I answered

"So there's really no point in you guys going to school at all on Friday is there?"

"Not really."

"Good, so we'll pick you up at your house around eight thirty, drive to Port Angeles, get the human some food and then take you girls to the airport." Emmett planned.

I shrugged. "Works for me."

"Cool and you guys get back Sunday night right?"

"Yep."

We talked a bit more until the bell rang and Edward and I made our way into biology. As soon as we got in I saw the cart with an old looking TV on it and a video next to it.

"Sweet, movie day." I said happily.

Edward chuckled beside me.

"What? It gives me some time to chill, and to text."

Mr. Banner stood from his desk and attempted to get us to quiet down. "I'm sure you all have figured out by now that we're having a movie day today. The lab I had planned for today was declined so since I didn't have time to think of something else for you all to do we're watching Flubber."

(For those of you who have no idea what Flubber is, It's a movie with Robin Williams who plays a scientist who makes this goo stuff that flies, I haven't seen the movie in forever but it's the only thing I could think of.)

"I don't care if you really watch it or not, just keep the noise to a minimum please."

"Fine with me." I muttered.

I took my phone out and started playing Brick Breaker on it. I got to level six before I lost all my lives.

"Can I try?" Edward whispered.

"Go for it." I said and handed my phone over.

Edward had my phone for awhile before he handed it back and on the screen it said: Level 13 New High Score- 4372

I glared at him. "Are you guys just better at everything?"

"Pretty much." He said arrogantly and smirked but in his eyes I could tell he was joking.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet I could beat you in an eating contest."

"I never said we couldn't eat, I just said we wouldn't want to. Human food is utterly disgusting."

"You just have an answer for everything don't you."

"Not everything." He said mysteriously.

His moods change quicker than a pregnant lady sometimes.

"Wanna play the question game?" I asked after a few minutes of actually trying to watch the movie.

He laughed. "Sure, you go first."

"Hmm, if you could be anywhere right now, where would you be?"

**Edward's Point Of View- **

"Hmm," she crinkled her nose as she thought of her first question, " if you could be anywhere right now, where would you be?"

If I could be anywhere I'd be with you, I thought, but didn't say that. "I'd be…somewhere private, where I could lay in the sun and not have to worry about being seen."

She smiled faintly. "Your turn."

I went with something easy. "What type of music do you listen to?" I was curious to see if we had similar taste in music.

"I'll listen to everything except for country. But my favorite band is currently All Time Low." She answered. I hadn't listened to any songs by the band she said but I planned on it now. (A/N: I LOVE All Time Low!!!!!)

"Okay, my turn. What's your cell number?" She grinned

I laughed and gave her my number in exchange for hers.

"Was the point of playing this game just to get my number?" I asked

"Nope. But now you just wasted your question so it's my turn again."

"That's not fair."

"But those are the rules, so ha." She stuck her tongue out at me like a child and then laughed.

"Will I ever get to hear you play the piano?"

I shrugged. "If you want to."

"I want to." She said.

"What's your favorite flower?" I asked

"Birds of paradise." She answered quickly.

The bell rang and we both gathered up our things.

"We're definitely continuing this game later." Bella said as I walked her to gym.

"Of course." I promised.

"Good, so I'll see you later." She said and disappeared behind the gym doors.

"You kind of remind me of a little kid with his first crush." Jasper laughed from behind me.

"Shut up Jasper."

"Just saying,"

"Goodbye Jasper." I said and walked off to Spanish with Emmett.

**So I'm ending this short little chapter here and the next one will be the girls going to New York. Don't know when that one will be up, I haven't even started it yet. But it's a three day weekend so maybe I'll get something done, hopefully. Anyway review please.**

**peace. ERIN. **


	21. Good Girls Go Bad

**18. Good Girls Go Bad**

"Friday! Friday! Today is Friday!" I sang as I danced around my room putting last minute things into my suitcase.

The week had dragged on but it was finally the day Alice, Rose, and I were leaving for New York.

"Bella!" A voice called and knocked on the door. It was Emmett.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I cheered.

The front door squeaked as it opened and I heard Charlie greet them.

"Sorry, did we catch you in the middle of something?" Emmett chuckled. The distinct sound of Rosalie hitting him in the back of the head was heard.

I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to greet them all.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she flew towards me. She grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down excitedly. "We're going to New York!"

"I know!" I said happily as I jumped with her.

Someone chuckled at our display and I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. I let go of Alice's hands and went over to him.

"Hi Edward." I smiled.

"Good morning Bella." Edward grinned.

"Bella, where's your stuff? We've gotta go in a few." Alice ordered.

"It's up in my room, I'll go get it."

"I'll help." Edward offered and followed me up to my room. Charlie eyed him from the living room as the two of us made our way into my room.

He grabbed my suitcase off my bed and my carry-on bag and I took my dress bag that held what I would be wearing to the show tomorrow.

When we got downstairs everyone was standing around the door ready to go. Charlie walked up to me and wrapped his arm around me awkwardly.

"Have fun Bella and be careful." Charlie ordered.

"We will."

"Good, and tell Renee I said hello."

I nodded. "Bye, Charlie."

"Bye Bells."

With that we all went outside and got into the car, a big SUV they used when everyone had to go in the same vehicle. Emmett was driving, which worried me slightly, and Rosalie was in the passenger seat. Alice and Jasper sat in the back seat and Edward and I were in the middle row. Rosalie messed around with the radio stations until she found one she liked. A few minutes later the song Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship came on and I started humming along with it. But Emmet was full on singing along with it.

"You make those good girls go bad, huh Em?" I smirked

He grinned. "You know it Bella."

And I did know it. Every guy in this car could probably make the most innocent girl think some dirty things.

More songs played and everyone in the car except for Edward and Jasper were singing with them.

"Come on Edward, don't be so serious. Sing with us." I pleaded

"I don't think so." Edward replied.

"Fine be a loser." I huffed.

Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes at my childishness.

It took us awhile to get into Port Angeles and there was still a half hour drive to the airport when we stopped at a Starbucks to grab me some breakfast. I ordered a frappuccino and cinnamon roll and finished eating them quickly.

**Alice's Point Of View- **

After Bella finished eating we all got back into the car, but this time Jasper and I were up front and Emmett and Rose were in the back seat. Edward and Bella remained in the middle. I was so excited for this trip, not just because I got to go to a fashion show-I've done that plenty of times-but because this was the first time Bella would be hanging out with us with no secrets between us. I couldn't wait to see what would happen. My visions didn't show me much, they changed quickly, but from what I could tell it looked like we were going to have a fantastic time.

About twenty minutes into our drive I looked back and saw the most adorable thing ever. Bella had fallen asleep and had her head resting on Edward's shoulder with her arm wrapped around his midsection, his arm was draped over her shoulder in return. He looked up at me and attempted to glare at my mental awing, but his glare failed, he was too at peace to be mean. I reached for my bag and pulled out my camera, then turned back around to take the picture. I snapped a few to make sure I got a good one and grinned. They are so adorable together, now if only they could realize that.

"Alice." Edward whispered warningly.

_It's true Edward, just except it. _I shot back

"Can we please not get into this conversation right now?"

_Fine. I'll just bug you about it when we get back. Is that better? _

Edward slightly growled but had no real response and I smirked triumphantly.

We arrived at the airport minutes later.

"Bella." Edward said softly as he nudged her sleeping form.

"Hmm?" She hummed, still asleep.

"We're here."

Her eyes opened a tiny bit and looked out the car window. She sat up and rolled her neck around a bit, popping it, and stretching.

"Vampires don't really make the most comfortable pillows." Emmett said to her.

She smirked. "I didn't mind much."

Edward cocked his eyebrow at her response but didn't question it, but I probably would later.

The guys carried our bags into the airport like proper gentlemen and soon we were going through all the normal procedures you had to do. They came with us as far as they were allowed and then we had to say goodbye.

**Bella's Point Of View- **

When we had to say our goodbye's we split into couples and I was standing with Edward.

"My weekend will be so dull without you." He said with teasing eyes.

I laughed. "Oh well, you'll just have to suffer through a weekend without your human entertainment." I joked

"I don't know how I'll ever survive."

I laughed. "You're a big boy, I think you can handle a weekend without me around, you _have _been doing it for quite some time now." I pointed out.

"That _is_ true."

"But I do tend to stir up some excitement in this town don't I?" I smirked.

"Most definitely."

"But if you really can't take it, you do have my number, so text me or something." I suggested.

"I will."

"Good." I looked over to the others to see them all ready to go. "Alright, well I'll see you Sunday."

"Have a good trip Bella." He said.

I smiled and walked away with the girls. After going through the usual procedures we were seated around the gate waiting for the time to board.

"Flight 426 now boarding." A woman said over the intercom.

"Come on girls." Alice chirped.

On the plane we made our way to our first class seats and put our carry-on bags in the overhead compartment. I stretched out in my seat getting comfortable and yawned. I didn't get much sleep at all last night.

"Wake me when we get there." I said to the girls and put my iPod headphones in.

A voice on the intercom telling us to put our seats back into an upright position woke me up from my sleep. I looked out my window and grinned hugely. I could see the city coming into view and knew that we would be landing shortly.

(A/N: Do me a favor and pretend like there's no time difference between Washington and New York because I forgot about that :P)

Rosalie, Alice and I gathered our things and put them back into our bags, getting ready to get off the plane.

Once off the plane we made our way to baggage claim and grabbed our things as soon as we spotted them. After that we got a taxi and I told him my penthouse's address. When the cab stopped in front of the large building we got out and started pulling our suitcases out of the trunk.

"Miss. Swan, nice to see you again." Our doorman greeted as we entered the building.

"Right back at ya." I chirped. We got in the elevator and I mashed the button. I was practically bouncing as the doors opened and I opened the door to my home. I was immediately greeted by the smell of something delicious in the kitchen.

I turned back to Alice and Rose. "I'll show you guys where the guest room is."

I led them to a large beautifully decorated room at the end of the hall. The room was done in shades of light green, brown and cream creating a spa-like atmosphere. The girls put their things down and then followed me to my room.

I sighed happily as I opened up my bedroom door. Everything was just the way I had remembered it. The walls were painted blue and the rest of the room had touches of midnight blue, chocolate brown, tan and white throughout it. I put my things down and then walked to the kitchen to find out what I had smelled.

"So what do you guys think so far?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"I love your place." Rosalie commented as she viewed one of the sculptures on the coffee table in the living room.

Alice nodded, agreeing with her.

I laughed. "Renee will be thrilled to know that all the money she paid the interior designer was worth it.

I walked into the kitchen and smiled one huge smile. Maria was sitting on the barstool with a plate of freshly baked brownies in front of her.

"Dear god I love you." I said as I hugged her tightly and grabbed a chocolate brownie off the plate.

She laughed. "I missed you too." She released her hold on me and looked at the girls behind me.

"Maria this is Rosalie and Alice." I said, pointing to each girl.

"It's nice to meet you two." She greeted.

"You too." Alice said and smiled

Rosalie nodded.

"So where is my mother?" I asked, like I didn't already know.

"She had a few last minute things to do at the studio before the show tomorrow, but she said she should be home around six."

I pulled out my phone and checked the time, 4:23. Hmm what should we do until then?

"Oh, there's several messages for you on the answering machine by the way." Maria added as an afterthought.

I grabbed another brownie then went into the living room to listen to my messages.

Alice, Rosalie and I sat on the sleek black leather couch and listened as my friends from school left incredibly stupid and somewhat annoying messages. The majority all said something along the lines of: Where are you? When are you coming back? I miss you. Seriously, if they know that I'm not here why would they leave messages for me? But one was actually made me laugh a bit, it went like this.

"H-hey Bella it's Chad Simmons. You know, from math class." He paused, he sounded nervous. Who's Chad anyway? "I j-just wanted to s-say that math isn't the same without having you there copying off my papers." Oh. _That _Chad. The really geeky kid from school that was the only reason I was passing math. He has my number why? "Well I hope t-that you come back s-soon, by the way you're really pretty. Ok bye." He rushed the last part out quickly.

The three of us snickered quietly.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Alice cooed mockingly.

"The most adorable thing I've ever heard." Rose added.

I smirked. "Yeah I'm sure the two of you have never had some kid think you're hot and leave you messages." I stared them down.

The two of them got quiet and I knew that they were thinking about the guys they've had after them in the past.

"Yeah that's what I thought." I said, my smirk still in place. "So what do you girls say to a little shopping?"

Alice's eyes brightened and grabbed her purse off the coffee table quickly. "Let's go!"

Rosalie and I laughed and grabbed our bags.

"By Maria! We'll be back later." I called as we walked out the door.

This time we didn't need to call a taxi. The stores were all within walking distance.

"I think I need some new winter clothes." I said as I eyed a gorgeous coat in a window display.

"Me too." Rosalie agreed, looking at a pair of cute Eskimo boots.

"Well what are we doing just standing outside a store? Come on." Alice said as she grabbed our arms and pulled us into the clothing store.

An employee walked over to us and asked if she could help us and was immediately bombarded with questions from the three of us, poor girl.

"Can I get that coat from the display window in a medium?" I asked.

"I want those boots in the tan color, size eight." Rosalie ordered.

"Point me to the accessories please." Alice said politely.

The girl quickly got us what we asked for and I was impressed.

"Can I help you with anything else?" She asked as I tried on the coat, which looked even more amazing on.

"I'm looking for an entire winter wardrobe actually." I said as if it was no big deal. We were shopping in Burberry. Nothing is cheap in Burberry, and buying an entire wardrobe will definitely cost me a lot of money.

"Okay then." She proceeded to bring me things to try on while Rosalie and Alice shopped through the stores with the help of other employees.

A few hours later and we were ready to ring up our purchases. I handed the woman at the register my black card and recognition flashed in her eyes as she saw the name on it.

"Renee Swan's daughter?" She asked

I nodded.

"Have a great day." She said as she handed me my bags.

After we paid we crossed the street over to Chanel to buy purses.

By the time we left to go home we had all spent hideously large amounts of money like it was nothing new, but I guess it really wasn't.

When we walked into my place my mom was sitting on the couch. She laughed when she saw my arms loaded down with shopping bags.

"Like mother like daughter." She said as she hugged me once I had put my bags down.

"Hey mom."

"It's so nice to have you home again." She said quietly as she released me from the hug. She looked at Alice and Rose. "Hello, I'm Renee and you two are?"

"I'm Alice."

"I'm Rosalie."

Renee smiled at them. "I see you girls love to shop too, either that or my daughter has gone overboard and bought way too much." She eyed me suspiciously.

"No, this is ours." Alice laughed.

"Good. Well come and sit down with me girls, make yourselves at home." Renee said cheerily.

The three of us sat on the couch while Renee sat in one of the comfy chairs.

Renee immediately started talking with us like we were her best friends and I tuned out not long after, but it didn't look like the girls minded Renee's bubbliness much. Or they just hid it extremely well.

"You girls are just so pretty, you must have boyfriends." Renee pried.

Rosalie and Alice smiled to themselves. They had much more than boyfriends, they had soul mates.

Alice nodded and pulled a picture out of her wallet and handed it to Renee. It was a picture of all the Cullen children.

"I'm with the blonde and Rosalie is dating the big muscled up guy."

I watched Renee's eyes widen slightly. "They're both very handsome. Who's this one with?" She asked as she pointed to Edward.

"He's single." Alice said strangely. She sounded annoyed with her brother's status.

Renee looked confused.

"He's stubborn." Alice said to her. Renee nodded and rolled her eyes.

"I know how that is." My mom said.

Maria walked into the room then. "I'm heading home. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight." We all said.

Renee looked at her watch. "It is getting late. I'm going to bed. I probably will have left by the time you girls wake up so just meet me backstage before the show if you'd like."

"Okay, good night mom." I replied

Alice, Rose and I moved into my room and the three of us laid on my bed as we watched one of my favorite movies, The Dark Knight.

I fell asleep halfway through.

**So not much happened here but at least i wrote something. I don't know when I'll get the next one up, I wish i had more time to write but sadly i don't. But winter break is only two weeks away thanfully :) So I'll work then. Review please.**

**Peace. ERIN**


	22. The Show

**Surprise! I wrote another chapter, yay. Anyway I just have to say that I love all of my reviewers, thanks for continuing to read this story even though it takes me forever to update. You guys are amazing :) **

**19. The Show**

When I woke up I was the only one in my room. I got out of my bed and walked into the hall and heard the girls talking quietly in the living room.

"Good morning." I said happily. God it felt good to sleep in past seven.

"Morning Bella." They both said.

"So it's eight now and the show starts at one so we should start getting ready in a bit." I said as I walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Sounds good." Rosalie replied.

Around nine we started getting ready. Once we had gotten showered we dried, straightened, curled, and sprayed our hair. And then we moved on to makeup, which obviously took us way too long to do. Then finally we put on our dresses, shoes and jewelry.

Alice was wearing an adorable dress with a high waist and corset like top that had and orange and purple floral pattern and black skirt, paired with purple pumps and gold and purple earrings.

Rosalie had a gorgeous silk scarlet red dress that draped over her body beautifully and a pair of alligator pumps, along with gold and orange earrings.

I had on a blue dress that went to mid thigh and had a peplum waist, I wore it with silver and blue earrings and leopard print pumps.

The three of us looked amazing.

(Link to their dresses on my profile.)

Before we left the penthouse Alice insisted we all got pictures together. Once we finished with our little photo shoot we left the apartment and got a taxi to the show.

Renee's show was outside underneath a large white tent but it still looked classy.

The three of us made our way to the back behind the tent where all the chaos was. Models, makeup artists, hair dressers, and wardrobe managers were running all over the place and over all the commotion I could hear Renee shouting orders. As we walked closer I could hear her getting majorly pissed with one of her assistants.

"Well where is she?" Renee asked infuriated.

"I don't know ma'am, she didn't answer my call." Her assistant said quietly.

"Well call her again until she answers while I try to look for a replacement model." Renee snapped.

Her assistant dashed away quickly with her cell presses against her ear.

"Hey mom." I said casually.

Renee looked over to me and sighed. "I hate high strung models."

She glanced at the three of us girls and her eyes seemed to sparkle a bit when she saw Rosalie, and then they faded and she sighed again.

"Rosalie I was going to ask you if you could fill in for my missing model but sadly you have far more curves than the other girl did."

I laughed, what my mom was saying was that her model was a flat board but I guess Rose didn't pick up on that because she looked somewhat insulted.

"She means you have boobs and an ass Rose." I said.

Rosalie smirked proudly. "That I do."

"Renee!" I heard the familiar voice of Nigel call. "I found your missing model." He said as I watched him drag a stick thin red head by the arm over to my mother.

"You're late." Renee hissed before she pulled her over to hair and makeup. That girl was in some deep shit.

"Bella darling." Nigel said happily as he came over to me, and hugged me tightly.

He released me from the hug but kept his hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"You look fabulous!" He said after a moment. Ahh you gotta love the gay guys.

I laughed. "You too."

After introducing him to Alice and Rose and having him comment on how pretty we all were the three of us left him to go find our seats. They were the row closest to the runway so we had a perfect view. As we sat down my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella." Kelsey answered. "We're just entering the show, where are you at?"

"We're at our seats, yours should be right next to mine."

"Okay, we'll see you in a few then."

People were walking around trying to find their seats and talking with each other, while fashion critics sat in their chairs and waited for the show to begin.

After a few minutes I saw a blonde and red head making their way over to me. I stood quickly and ran over to them.

"I missed you guys." I said as I hugged Riley and Kelsey to me.

They laughed.

"We missed you too, now get off before you wrinkle our dresses." Riley said.

"My bad." I grinned.

The three of us went back to the front row and they sat on my right while Alice and Rose sat to my left.

I introduced the four of them to each other and then we all started talking about whatever we felt like.

Finally the place quieted down and Renee walked out.

"Good afternoon everyone." She said happily and smiled. A major mood change from the way she had been when we were backstage. "Welcome to my show, I'm so happy that you could make it and I hope you enjoy these new designs, thank you." She said and then walked back behind the curtain as people applauded.

Music came out of the speakers as her first model walked out.

Renee's collection was full of short length dresses with bright colors and pattern, and skirt and corset ensembles with cute accessories.

She only had one long dress in her collection and it was saved for last. Her last model, the girl who was late, walked out wearing a gorgeous one shoulder teal silk dress and walked down the runway with pride. She stopped at the end and posed for the cameras then walked back up and behind the curtain. Then the models all walked out and did a final walk together as we all clapped. Renee was at the end of the model line and stopped to stand at the end of the runway.

"I hope you all enjoyed my designs as much as I enjoyed making them." She looked over to me and motioned for me to come stand next to her. I walked up the steps onto the stage and stood beside her. "I would like to thank my daughter Bella," she looked down at me. "for inspiring this line. I couldn't have done it without her help. Have a great day everyone." and with that she left the stage once again and I went back to my girls.

"So guys we're heading to lunch, wanna join?" Kelsey asked.

Hmm, lunch with my vampire friends and human friends…that might be weird. "No thanks guys, but we should really hang out tomorrow." I said

"Okay, we'll see you later Bella." Kelsey said.

They both gave me hugs before they left.

"You could have gone to lunch with them, you didn't have to say no because of us." Alice said once they were gone.

"I know, but Renee's going to want to go out and celebrate anyway." I shrugged as the three of us waited for my mom to come out and see us.

"Hey girls, who was the show?" Renee asked.

"It was great mom." I smiled.

Alice and Rose agreed.

"Okay well I've got to stay and chat with the other designers and people who came here but then later tonight me and the staff are going out for drinks and you girls are welcome to join." She offered.

I looked at the girls and they shrugged.

"Sounds good." I said. "We'll see you at home later, but we'll probably go shop around or something for a bit first."

"Alright have fun girls." She waved us off and went to talk with people.

"So what do you guys want to do?"

"I say we walk around the city and see how many looks we get from people while we still look hot and expensive." Rosalie suggested.

Alice laughed. "Sounds fun."

"Actually I think we should see how many phone numbers we can get by the end of the night, including when we go out for drinks tonight." I smirked.

"Definitely." Rosalie agreed.

"I'm in." Alice chirped.

Let the games begin.

**Another short and boring chapter from yours truly. Ugh I hate not being able to think of anything to write. So anyway I wrote all of this today so it probably has a bunch of mistakes, sorry. Anyway review please.**

**Peace. ERIN**


	23. A Lesson in Romance

Hey guys. So it's been over a month since I've posted anything new and I've kind of been wondering if it's even worth it. I've been getting fewer and fewer reviews and hits as this story goes on and it makes me think that you guys have lost interest in this. I know I'm horrible at updating and I switch POV's like crazy but I don't want to lose my readers. Ugh, I have so much I want to do with this story, the only thing I don't really know is the ending, but I also have a bunch of ideas for new stories for fanfiction and fictionpress and a story posted on fictionpress (if you want to read that tell me and I'll give you the link). Give me some advice on what to do please! So here's the chapter, which is in third person, just 'cause it was easier.

**20. A Lesson in Romance**

"Alright Eddie take a seat." Emmett ordered and smirked.

"What's this all about guys?" Edward asked

"Well since you've recently shown some interest in a certain new girl me and Jas have decided to give you a lesson on the ladies, since you've never actually been with one."

Jasper chuckled quietly, and Edward glared at them both.

"You made it sound like he was gay." Jasper said.

"It's been questioned." Emmett said with a straight face.

"Gee thanks. Now do I seriously have to listen to you too try to teach me things?"

"It's in your best interest Edward. I mean you really have no experience with women and then when you finally take interest in a girl you choose a somewhat difficult one." Jasper said sincerely.

"Difficult how?" He asked, now somewhat paying attention.

"Well, Bella is a bit more high maintenance then any girl around here. I mean she's from New York, grew up with maids, gourmet food, designer clothes, she's been raised to expect the best." Emmett answered

"And we're sure that you'll treat her good and everything, but you've got to learn what she loves and how to make her day with just simple stuff." Jasper added. "We've learned that the girls love the little things that you do for them that show how much you know them, rather than some big surprise that's been done again and again."

Edward nodded, realizing that if he did want Bella as more than a friend then he would have to learn what she likes.

"How much do you know about her?" Emmett asked as sat in recliner across from Edward and kept adjusting the seat up and down repeatedly.

"Basic stuff, I guess." Edward shrugged. "Like her favorite color, music, flower…"

Emmett and Jasper shared a quick look.

"Well do you know what she looks for in a guy?" Jas asked

He was quiet. "Not really, we never really talked about that." He answered.

Emmett sighed. "Jas, text your girl and ask her to find out some stuff for this kid."

Jasper smirked and sent a text to Alice asking her to interrogate Bella.

"Edward, how much do you like Bella?" Emmett asked in a serious voice.

Edward looked down. "I don't know, all I know is that she's so different and far more interesting than the other girls I've met. She seems so grounded. And the way she acts so strong but has that whole vulnerable side that only shows once in awhile." He trailed off.

Jasper and Emmett smirked at each other. "Love." was all they said.

Edward opened his mouth to say something when Jasper's phone went off. Jasper let out a laugh. "Alice says she's too busy, the girls made a bet and there's a pair of Jimmy Choos at stake, but she'll work on that later."

Emmett grinned. "And they say we have a problem with gambling."

"What's the bet about?" Edward asked

"It kind of sounds like a guy's bet, but they're seeing who can get the most phone numbers by the end of the night." Jas smirked.

Both Emmett and Jasper were fine with the bet, knowing it was only for sport and there was no chance someone could steal their girls from them.

"Sounds like a bet we did once, doesn't it?" Emmett asked the guys.

"You're right, I think that was after one of our moves when we didn't have anything unpacked and had nothing to do." Jasper mused.

"If I remember correctly I won that one." Emmett smirked

"No way!" Jasper and Edward disagreed.

The three of them started arguing over who won the bet until each of their phones received a picture message. They opened their phones and ogled the pictures for a moment. They were of the girls in their dresses and heels, looking fabulous.

"Damn Rose looks sexy as hell." Emmett groaned.

"Alice looks amazing." Jasper grinned.

The two of them looked at Edward. "Bella looks…incredible."

Emmett laughed, his brother was so into Bella. "So who do you think is going to win this?"

None of them could be sure. The three agreed that each girl looked stunning and it would be an interesting fight.

"Alright, now back to business Eddie." Emmett smirked

"Quit calling me that." Edward glared.

"Whatever kid, now the main issue here is that you have no experience with women, while we know Bella's had at least a few boyfriends. You haven't even kissed a girl in your vampire life and who knows about your human life."

"Wow, way to boost my ego Em."

"Dude don't worry about," Emmett smirked. "as vampires we're naturally talented at everything, even in _that _area." He wiggled his eye brows.

"He's actually right about that." Jasper said. "You just have to learn how to romance a woman."

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long night?" Edward sighed.

The guys just grinned mischievously.

**Just a short little thing, but I felt like showing what the guys were up to, next will actually be the girls working for their shoes :P Ha I seriously only spent like an hour on this and I'm sure it shows, but hey if you feel like writing then you might as well, right? But anyway I hope you liked it at least a little, and suggestions are greatly appreciated. For those who feel like I'm rushing this story I'm sorry, but I really do have a reason. trust me. Anywayyy, I'm gonna go to sleep and not work on my lit project that was due Friday. SO review and goodnight.**

**Peace. ERIN**


	24. Separation Issues

**I haven't updated in over half a year, and I don't really have much to say about that, sorry. But I'm coming back. Unfortunately school starts in less than two weeks and I have summer reading. Crap. **

**21. Separation Issues**

The three of us made our way down the crowded streets to a little café so I could get something to eat. People stared at us and our too formal attire as we sat in a booth by the window. Our waiter came quickly. He was somewhat attractive in the face but left a lot to be desired. His eyes roamed almost shyly over our bodies, and when he spoke he seemed flustered. I ordered and the girls politely declined.

"Poor thing." Alice sighed when he was out of hearing distance.

"He was so nervous." Rosalie half chuckled.

We nodded in agreement.

He returned shortly with my salad and iced tea and announced that my main course would be out in a few minutes. As I ate we discussed the rules of our competition. There was to be no promise of sexual favors to the guys to attain their numbers. If they wanted your number in return then we gave them the number to my favorite Chinese restaurant. No kissing them. No stealing numbers from each other. And we weren't allowed to tell anyone about the bet to get them to give us their number. All of which were perfectly reasonable rules to win a pair of gorgeous black Jimmy Choo stilettos that we had seen in a store front window yesterday.

I had finished eating by then and we were just waiting on the check. He brought it and placed it on the table and took my plates away. I grabbed the receipt and found a post-it note with the waiter's scribble on it: _For the black haired beauty- 561 234 987. _

I laughed and handed it to Alice who started giggling. "Well that's one for me, and zero for the two of you. And I didn't even have to try."

Rosalie and I just rolled our eyes at each other.

"Come on let's go." I said.

"Where should we start first?" Rose asked as we flagged down a cab.

I grinned. "How about the sports store?"

They both nodded. "I love a man with muscles." Rosalie laughed.

"Well obviously. Just look at the beef cake you're married to." Alice said.

I giggled.

The taxi let us off in front of the store and we scrambled out onto the pavement.

"Hmm, Dick's Sporting Goods, what an appropriate name." Rose mused. (That's one of the stores near us, I saw the name fitting for this) We snickered.

"Oh this is gonna be so fun." Alice said happily as the three of us made our way into the store. Within seconds we had a store worker asking if he could help us with _anything_. He seemed to have his sights set on Rosalie so me and Alice split up and went searching for our own. I wandered down the aisles until I found one who looked cute. He was in the aisle with tennis equipment looking at rackets. I casually pretended that I was interested in some tennis balls that were up on the top shelf, trying to get his attention. When he turned to look at me I went in for the kill.

"Excuse me, do you think you could get those balls for me, I can't reach." I demonstrated by reaching up and stretching my legs, making them look long and toned, and sticking my chest out as I did so.

"Sure thing." He walked over to me and easily grabbed the tennis balls off the shelf and handed them to me.

I gave my best cute smile and thanked him.

"No problem. So, uh, are you headed somewhere important?" He asked, gesturing to my attire.

"No, I just got done with a fashion show and I decided to pick up a few things before heading home."

"Oh, so you're a model?" He grinned.

I laughed. "No, my mom's a designer, it was her show."

"Gotcha. So how long have you been playing tennis?"

"I've never actually played except for the few times in school, but it seems fun. To be perfectly honest, I really have no idea how the game actually works." Well that was a lie. I'd played tennis plenty of times, but saying that wouldn't have done much good for this competition.

"Really? Well I could teach you sometime, if you'd like."

And there we go, I grinned to myself. "Sure, that would be great. Maybe if you'd give me your number, we could meet up sometime and play a little."

"Yeah that would be cool, here." he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and scribbled his number and handed it to me. "By the way, my name's Will."

"Bella. Well it was nice meeting you, but I've gotta go now."

"See you later." He said as I walked away. _Don't count on it, _I thought to myself.

I continued to do stupid stunts like that and ended up with two more numbers from this store, before we decided to go to a different one.

"So Bella," Alice sang. "what do you look for in a guy anyway?"

I stared at her overly innocent face and wondered what she was really up to before answering. "Well I definitely like guys with a sense of humor and they better be able to handle sarcasm. I hate clingy and controlling guys, if I want to do something and they say I can't, then they're pretty much gone unless they have a damn good reason for it. Guys who are only in it because the girl's hot or rich piss me off. And absolutely no pessimistic guys."

"Gee Bella is there anything you do like in a guy?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"I like confident almost cocky guys, I don't know why, but I do. He has to be able to make me feel better even on my worst days, and at least attempt to put up with my bitchy ways. I like muscular guys, but not like Emmett size where it looks like they can snap me, although being strong enough to pick me up is a definite plus. Good taste in music is important. I'd appreciate it if he could be intelligent enough to hold a decent conversation with. I'd be thrilled it if loved cars as much as I do, and that he's able to understand sports, especially baseball considering that my family is huge Yankee fans. I like guys who can sit down with me on a Saturday night and watch old movies on the couch when I get tired of hitting up the clubs, which reminds me, I love a guy that can dance. And he better have some respect." I rattled off.

"That's a pretty narrow group." Alice said

"I know, that's why I struggle with dating. I'm too damn picky for my own good."

"No," Rose disagreed. "you have standards, and that's good."

We continued on to three other stores and none of us were going to say how many numbers we were carrying around in our purses at this point. We knew that this was going to be a close win, we all looked great, although they had supernatural beauty that definitely gave them more of an advantage. Eventually I got the call from my mom saying that she and her friends would be heading to some exclusive party at a club soon to celebrate, and that we should meet her back at the penthouse to catch a ride there. So the three of us snagged another taxi and made our way back to my place. The girls and I quickly made a few adjustments to our look to make it more of a night out look. Renee met us at the limo and we drove off.

When we got there Renee told the bouncer her name and we were let in immediately and had a hostess take us upstairs to a private posh looking room where some of my mother's friends were already waiting. Renee went off and mingled with everyone. I spotted Tiffany and chatted with her for a bit after introducing her to the girls, Alice and her had hit it off immediately with their similar personalities. The hostess came back with more people along with a bottle of champagne, then took drink orders. I got a cosmos, when the girls tried to decline any drinks my mom assured them that it was fine if they drank. Out of courtesy they ordered martinis, which would probably not be touched. I finished my drink and half of Alice's martini before we went down to dance and continue on with our bet.

We danced around and when the occasional guy would come over to us one of us would grab him first and work a number out of him. We were all enjoying ourselves. I had missed this life so much.

"Isabella." Somebody said from behind me. I turned around and was both shocked and kind of delighted to see who it was. It was the only guy I had dated after Trice. Damian, a very hot Italian boy, who was also the only one allowed to call me by my full name because I loved the way it sounded coming from him.

"Damian." I smiled and gave him a hug. I could tell that underneath the black button down shirt he was totally ripped.

"You look stunning."

I looked him over, probably longer than I needed to. "And you look fantastic." I grinned. To be honest I was still somewhat attracted to him.

"Care to dance?" He smiled

"I'd love to."

Damian was an exceptional dancer, and with him there was no trashy club dancing and grinding, you actually had to _dance _with him, and I loved it. The two of us moved in synchronization and I tried my hardest to keep up with him.

Damian didn't have all the qualities that I had listed off earlier today, but he had enough to make me want to trust myself with him after my horrific experience with my previous ex. Of course he knew nothing about what had happened with Trice except that we had dated for a couple of months. Damian was passionate and caring, I found that it was impossible to have a bad day when you were around him. I ended up keeping him around just so I would never feel depressed. After I found out that the option of having kids had vanished from my future it was hard to always pretend I was 'just fine', as I had said many times before.

Though I can't say I was just stringing him along, at one point I did feel like I loved him. Or maybe my mother was right when she said all women in our family fell fast and hard. Either way I still found out that his passion only intensifies in the bedroom. Damian was my first, and so far my only, I didn't regret it one bit.

Our relationship lasted a few short months before he got a scholarship for dancing at some other school and he had to leave. I wasn't a fan of long distance relationships, and he needed to stay focused on what was on his plate at the time being.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked

"My grandmother's funeral was this morning. I came here hoping to shake off the depressing mood." He looked at the floor with a sullen expression.

"Oh Damian, I'm so sorry."I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. He was part of a close knit Italian family and I knew how much his grandmother meant to him.

"It's okay, she's been sick for awhile now. So how's everybody back at school?"

"I have no idea. I actually live in Washington now with my dad since my mom kicked me out. I'm just visiting for the weekend."

"What did she kick you out for?"

"Partying a bit too much and being a bitch to her."

He laughed. "God I've missed your rambunctious ways." We were staring at each other now, neither of us looked away for anything. And both of us unaware that we had stopped moving. When he leaned down to kiss me I did nothing to stop it, hell I met him half way. And damn did that boy know how to kiss. But for some reason one name popped into my head: Edward, and when it did I pulled away from Damian. He looked confused, I was confused.

"Something wrong?" He asked

"No Damian, I"

I was cut off by Alice. Which was fine, because I had no idea what I was about to say.

"Bella, I believe you just broke a contest rule." She chirped. Rosalie stood beside her smirking.

"Damian isn't part of the competition, Alice. He's my old boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Alice, I'm Damian. And you are?" He asked Rose.

"Rosalie." She answered as she gave him the up down and then nodded to me, showing that she approved of him.

Alice leaned over and whispered into my ear, "You are telling us all about him when we get back to your place." I agreed to and they left us alone.

"So what's this about a bet?" He asked as he led us over to one of the tables by the bar.

"The three of us are seeing who can get the most phone numbers by the end of the night." I explained.

He laughed. "Who's winning?"

"I have no idea. It's anyone's guess at this point"

"I bet you'll win it, though that Rosalie…"He trailed off with a dreamy look in his eyes. I slapped him lightly on the arm.

"She has a boyfriend back home who could beat the shit out of you, trust me." he snickered. "So you don't think Alice has a chance then?"

"Who knows? She's beautiful, but I guess it's hard for me to think of her as a winner when she's not _my _type."

"Oh I get it. So how's life been treating you?"

"It's been good, we have a dance competition coming up soon and my instructor has asked me to help with the choreography." He smiled happily

"That's great Damian."

"How's your new town?" He asked. This casual small talk felt oddly forced between us, something that never seemed to happen before. Maybe I was just imagining it.

"It's so boring. The population there is less than our old high school. I'm just lucky I met Alice and her family, they seem to be the only people in that town with class."

"So you finally met your dad, what's he like?"

"It's been pretty tense between us. I don't think he was expecting me to be so much trouble. We don't agree on much, but lately he's been getting a bit better and giving me some breathing room."

"Good."

It was quiet for a minute, but I quickly fixed that. "I think we both know what we really want to ask. Have you dated anyone since the breakup?"

His green eyes looked through me. "I went on a couple of dates, but there hasn't been anything serious. You?"

"I sort of dated this guy for a week, but I was just using him"

"Using him for what?"

I shrugged. "I was trying to make someone else jealous." I said quietly. He barely heard me over all the other noise in the club.

He nodded but looked tense. Neither of us had really wanted our relationship to end when it did, but it did, and now we had to go our separate ways.

"Damian," He looked up at me then. "I think it's time that we end this for real, before we do something stupid." Stupid as in ending up in a bed together again, because right now he was looking really appealing.

He nodded. "I agree. We never did have real closure on it last time."

"We tried our hardest to avoid it."

We stood up and he looked at me. "Then I guess this will be our real goodbye this time."

I nodded. "Goodbye Damian. I wish you the best."

"Same to you."

He hugged me and kissed my cheek like I had done to him earlier, before walking away and disappearing into the crowd.

I stood there for a moment before my girls were by my side.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked

"I'll explain everything back at the house, but right now I have to make up for lost time and get some numbers down." I walked away from them, feeling their eyes on my back.

I worked the guys and got five more before we headed back up to the private room so I could get myself another drink. We mingled with everyone and chilled out on the couches for a bit. By now it was creeping up on midnight and we made no signs of leaving anytime soon.

My drink had been taking forever to make it up to me so I decided to go down to the bar myself while Alice and Rose talked with Tiffany.

I was halfway to the bar when my heart must have stopped. My breathing was ragged and difficult and my heart was thudding loudly. My eyes were zeroed in on the one person I prayed to god I would never have to see again. He stood out like a sore thumb from the rest of the crowd, wearing a t-shirt and ripped jeans. His eyes shooting daggers at me. Trice was here. And I was screwed.

In the midst of my freaking out I managed to have one complete though: _What the hell is? The night to throw all my ex boyfriends in my fucking face? _

I was afraid to take my eyes off of him and lose track of where he was. I knew it wouldn't be safe to. So I was stuck standing where I was, practically on the verge of tears. But he made no moves either, he just stood there intimidating me like he was so good at doing.

"Bella!" I heard Alice cry, but I made to move to look at her. "Bella, what's wrong?" She asked frantically.

"He's here." I choked out. In the time it took me to blink, he was gone.

"Rosalie!" She hissed. "Bella, where was he?"

"Over there." I pointed, my voice monotone.

Rosalie walked away quickly and went to see if she could find any traces of him. Alice assured me that I didn't need to worry about Rose, but it was hard not to. Alice led me back up to the room where we sat down on the couch and waited for Rose to reappear.

Ten minutes later she was walking through the door. "I didn't see anything." Rose said disappointedly. I knew she wanted to catch him for me.

"Let's just get out of here." I said tiredly

They nodded.

After telling everyone goodbye we got into the limo and were dropped off back at my place. We hadn't said much since I had seen him. I was shaken up and didn't have much left in me. Tonight had been a night of surprises that I could have done without. The three of us changed into pajamas and washed our faces. They were in their room doing something when I finished getting ready for bed so I pulled out my phone and called someone I really needed to talk to.

"Edward." I said once he answered

"Bella!" He exclaimed. "Are you okay? Alice told me what happened."

"I'm a bit better now. I was so scared Edward."

"I know Bella. God I wish I could be there with you right now. But I promise that Alice and Rose aren't going to let anything happen to you"

"I know that."

"But how has your weekend been before this?"

"Fun, I missed this life. It's so much more exciting than Forks."

"More exciting than having vampire friends? I doubt it." He joked

I laughed. "You know for being vampires, you act way too human compared to all the movies I've seen."

"Probably because we're more civilized than most of the movies you've seen before."

"That could be true." I smirked

"So do you know who won the bet yet?" He asked

"Oh! I forgot about it. But we're gonna have to find out soon. I'll tell you who wins later."

"Sounds good Bella. I think I should let you go so you can get some rest, it's getting pretty late."

"Okay Edward. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

We hung up and I called out for Rosalie and Alice. "It's time to see who won." I said

The three of us pulled out piles of paper and started counting up numbers.

"37." Rosalie said with confidence.

I frowned. "33."

Alice grinned triumphantly. "39 girls, what do you think of that?"

"I think you both cheated. It's not fair that you can use your dazzling vampire ways on guys."

"I think you're making up excuses." Alice chirped and grinned. I glared at her.

"Either way you two are still buying me those shoes tomorrow before we leave."

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Cheater." Rosalie huffed.

The two of us glared at Alice, who gave us an innocent face until we started laughing.

"Fine, we'll get you your shoes." I caved.

"Yay!" Alice smiled.

"Now Bella, it's time for you to dish on your Italian Stallion." Rosalie grinned.

"Great." I rolled my eyes, and dove into the whole story of me and Damian. By the time I finished I was half asleep and it only took minutes before I was out.

**Alice's Point Of View- **

Bella had just told us everything about her and Damian's relationship, and I wasn't too pleased. I needed her and Edward to see that they are perfect for each other and that Damian boy almost came between them. I had filled Jasper in on everything that had went down tonight. Everything from the contest, to her talking with and kissing Damian, to the Trice run in. He was focused on trying to keep the kiss information away from Edward, neither of us needed that to get in the way of their happiness now.

Bella's relationship with Damian had been intense, he was the first person she trusted after Trice. She had felt like she had loved Damian, she lost her virginity to him. And until tonight they had never officially ended what they had, all they had done was say a few goodbyes. What she did tonight was so important if she wanted to move on, and I applauded her for that.

Trice was far worse of a situation though. I hadn't seen him when I found Bella, and Rosalie didn't find anything that said he was there. But the look on Bella's face proved that he was there. Even when those two goons had tried to take her at the club back in Port Angeles she hadn't lost control like that. This was a horrible thing, and we needed to get rid of him, and quickly. But he left no clues, we had seen the text message and letter, but couldn't get anything from it. We were looking all over, but coming up with nothing. But that wasn't going to stop us, especially not Edward or Rose. I had never seen the two of them team up for something before, and now they weren't going to back down for anything, none of us were. Not until Bella was safe.

**So this chapter is complete, it's been a loooooooooooong time coming, but it's here. The whole time I was writing this I was listening to 3OH!3's new music, and it had a lot of affect, especially the song **_**'I'm Not the One' **_**during Damian's part. I hope you guys don't hate me for bringing him in. I didn't intend to, he just kind of popped up, but I like it. So yeah. **

**Peace. ERIN**


	25. Note

Author's note:

So in ten days it will be a whole year this story has gone without an update, and I can tell you now, not to expect one.

I started writing this back in eighth grade, and in less than a month I will be starting my senior year. I'm slightly ashamed that I haven't been able to finish this. But I was reading through it the other day and noticed how many things really needed to change. Like Bella not being a bad bitch anymore, as many people have pointed out to me in the past. There are so many flaws and things in the plot that I had never really given much thought to until recently, and then there's just new ideas that I've had that would help the flow of the story. And let's be honest, my writing really isn't that terrific.

I have tried multiple times to write another chapter, but it always ends up with either Bella and Emmett, or Bella and Jasper, flirting like crazy because I adore both of those pairings far more than Edward and Bella. But I figured that wouldn't go well with most readers…if I even have readers on here anymore.

So I've decided that I will work on re-doing this story, fixing everything that needs to be fixed, and hopefully making it into something much better. I will put up the new version as a new story and post another note on here when it is up, until then this version will remain on FF.

I don't know when I will have that story posted. I have another story up here that I intend on focusing my attention on. I refuse to put another story up until that one is almost finished, unless the new version is completely written and I can update regularly. But balancing stories just isn't an option for me, I end up only putting my efforts into one of them.

Until then, this is the end of My Stone Cold Heart. Oh, and I plan on having a better title for the new story, this one bugs me.

Peace. ERIN


End file.
